The Shadow of the Fire Princess
by Zaara the black
Summary: Azula had always coveted power. So What lies at the Tower of Uzumaki that has had the Fire nation guard it for so many years? Pairing s  inside
1. The Fire princess & The Sleeping Boy

Azula: Hello peasants. I princess Azula command you all to bow to me.

Zaara: (Sigh Bends a earth cage around Azula) What did I say about being Good?

Killjoy:You said you worked with her on that ?

Toph: Damn fire crotch get that out your panties.

Zaara: Hello Everyone Sorry about that, but I have to take Azula to time out.

Toph: Yeah lets see how that works right Joy?

Killjoy:(Sigh) we will see you all at the end the chapter.

00000000

Naruto x Avatar: The last Air bender Crossover

Somewhat Evil Naruto X Ty Lee X Azula X Jun X Suki X katara X Kyoshi Warriors

Some charterers will be aged slightly.

(Take place slightly after the Fall of General Zhao)

We don't own Avatar or Naruto. Wish we did.

(one: A little OOC for Azula, but hey I figure she must have some kind of feelings for Ty Lee)

000000000000

Speech

Thought

**Demonic speech**

_**Demonic Thought**_

000000000000

(On a ship out in the middle of the Fire Nation)

A large black Warship was cruising smoothly through the Fire Nation waters as if a knife though butter. It was the middle of the day with the sun at it's peek and the warriors on the ship at their Maximum level of power. Standing on the deck were numerous Warriors in black armor that was rimmed red and Skull masks/helmet. They practiced the most deadly form of fighting in their world Fire bending.

Of course they didn't have the skills to compare to the girl over looking them. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation Royal Family. Azula at 16 stood at 5'4" with an athletic frame that had firm C-cup breasts, curves that made her a desired young woman and long powerful legs. Her amber eyes looked like they shined with Malice and evil intent that promised pain on any unwanted advances and failure, her black hair was pulled into a top knot with two long bangs framing her face. Azula wore red lipstick that went well with her eyes, a gold Fire Nation princess piece that was custom made just for her hair, wearing a long sleeve maroon shirt with black armor and gold trim sitting over it that went down to her knees as it was made of a flexible steel that only hindered her movements by 3 percent, skin tight red pants that would have given many a good view of her ass had it not been for her armor, and knee high black boots with gold trim going down the middle and around the mouth of the boot.

"Hey Azula how long before we get to our destination. I'm getting board," said a girl next to her.

Azula chuckled. "We should be there soon, but in the mean time we could always 'play' Ty Lee," said Azula

Ty Lee was one of Azula's oldest friends/ servants and most recently sex toy. Ty Lee was a cheerful girl that was only a few months younger then Azula. She stood at the same height as Azula except her form was much more lithe and flexible with her almost E-cup breasts, she had the kindest brown eyes that made one question why she was friends with the fire nation princess. Long brown hair pulled into a single braid that went to the middle of her back. She wore clothes that went well with her fighting style. A mid sleeve pink and red shirt that was tight around her breasts and showed off her tone stomach, tight pants that stopped just under her knees and 4 red flower like parts attached to her waist, and a pair of light shoes.

Azula reach over and cupped Ty Lee's ass making the cheery girl shiver in anticipation. Azula liked to make Ty Lee submit to her almost always turning her into a begging drooling mess before she passes out.

"I'd like that, but can you tell me why we're out here again?" asked Ty lee.

Azula shrugged as she stood. "Follow me," said Azula

Ty Lee did a quick flip upwards and landed on her feet like the master acrobatic she was before she followed after Azula. The walk was quick and they soon found themselves outside of Azula's room. Ty Lee stripped of her clothes and left them in a pile on the floor. Since Azula had a hall to herself it was safe to leave their clothes in the hall although Azula never did. Azula stripped off her Armor and dressed in an open robe and high heels leaving her hair down before walking into the room.

**Warning Lemon**

As Ty lee followed Azula grabbed her and throw her onto the bed before crawling onto Ty Lee and biting her on her neck leaving a bite mark. Ty Lee moaned as Azula's hands started to roam over her nearly flawless skin. Azula's fingers found Ty Lee's clit and gave it a squeeze. Ty Lee screamed in pleasure as she came hard. Azula sat up and spread her legs giving Ty Lee a good view of her dripping wet pussy.

"Lick my pussy slut," said Azula with a glint of lust in her eyes.

Ty Lee got on her hands and knees and did as told. Her hands snaked around and grabbed Azula's ass making her moan as Ty Lee ate her pussy like a starving Tiger-dillo.

"AH! Your getting much better Ty Lee! OH spirits RIGHT THERE!" yelled Azula as Ty Lee found Azula's sweet spot and start to lick with everything she had hoping to get her Princess off.

Azula shuddered as she came. Ty Lee being the loyal servant/ toy she was drank it all down. Ty Lee sat up and looked at Azula and shivered as Azula still had a look of lust in her eyes. Azula pointed to the table and Ty Lee assumed the position that Azula loved so much. One of her knees was on the table and she was gripping the edge. Azula pulled out a box from under her bed and pulled out a double endear. One of the things her father had drilled into her was that it was acceptable to seek pleasure be it male or female when you had power like they did. Azula herself knew that her father was a bi-sexual and actually preferred to have sex with men, while Azula had yet to sleep with any men, but had had several of her female attenders service her on more then one occasion. She had just taken Ty lee as her primary lover is all.

Azula pushed one end deep inside her pussy and moaned out in pure pleasure from the feeling she was getting. It was often a feeling of complete and utter novaria that she felt when it came to this. She positioned the other end at Ty Lee's tight little ass and shoved it as deep as it would go into Ty Lee. Ty lee fell forward and let out a scream of Pain that many on the ship heard and knew that Azula and Ty Lee would be busy for the rest of the day.

Ty Lee felt the tears falling as Azula started to fuck her Dry ass hole. Ty Lee clawed at the table knowing that it would be some time before Azula was done One time Ty Lee had made the mistake of pissing off Azula so Azula had taken her and practically raped her on the deck of the ship with many men watching and hoping for a chance with the young acrobatic. Azula put a stop to that after a young captain had stuck his little dick inside of Ty Lee's mouth while Azula was experiencing blissful relief. The man lost what made him a man and everyone quickly and from that day forward knew that once Azula considered something hers she wouldent let anyone touch it.

Ty Lee's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came from the brutal pounding of her ass with Azula letting out a scream of pleasure as she finally came. Azula pulled the double ender out and throw it to the side before she cuddled up beside Ty Lee and kissed her on her neck and groped her breasts while her other hand found it's way to Ty lee's honeypot.

"You know that you belong to me right Ty Lee?" asked Azula.

Ty Lee nodded not trusting her voice as a few tears fell from her eyes after the brutal rape of her ass.

**Lemon End**

Azula smiled and sat on Ty Lee's stomach and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "That's my girl," said Azula getting up and walking over to her vanity mirror and pulling her hair into a loose ponytail.

Ty Lee sat up and covered herself with the silk sheet as she looked at her Mistress. "Where are we going Azula?" asked Ty Lee as she looked at a map of the Fire nation.

Azula looked at the map and pointed to an Island that was about half a day or more form their current position. "Uzumaki Island," said Azula.

Ty lee gasped and looked at Azula as if she was crazy. "Are you out of your mind! That island is forbidden Azula!" said Ty Lee knowing she would pay for that later.

Azula looked at Ty Lee and let the comment about her sanity slide before standing up. "Yes it is. A Tower sits on that island. The very first Avatar sealed it up almost 2000 years ago and proclaimed that it was the Royal Family's job to watch over it and make sure that what is sealed inside never gets out. My father told me as did his father and so on and so forth. Now here's were we come to the difference!" said Azula pushing Ty lee onto the ground and forcing the tip of her foot into Ty lee's cunt making her scream.

"Power. My family has always feared what was in that tower, but I know that whatever it is is powerful and it needs to be used, wants to be used and if it desires a Master then I shall be that Master," said Azula planning to punish Ty Lee.

All the crew heard for the rest of the Day were Ty lee's screams of Pain and Azula's screams of pleasure.

(Uzumaki Island Next morning)

Azula took her first step on Uzumaki Island and shivered. A Dark presence was in the air and all the soldiers could feel it. Ty Lee who was aura sensitive because of the training she underwent to be a Master of the Paralyzing Palm was almost whimpering.

The sand of the beach was like normal sand, but that's where everything ended. The trees while a normal shade of green appeared dead in a way. On the top of a far off Hill was a Tower. The tower was red and yellow at the top. It also had a strange sign that was the ancient Symbol of the Fire nation.

"I want three guards up front!" said Azula as her stable Master brought over two Mongoose Dragons.

Azula and Ty Lee mounted the Dragons as they slowly made their way though the thick Forest. As they did the dark energy in the area began to get even stronger. Half an hour into the ride Ty Lee fell off her dragon and began to throw up. Ty lee felt like her body was on fire from all the darkness around her!

"Ty Lee!" yelled Azula dismounting her dragon and Helped Ty Lee sit up slightly with her hands on her neck and waist. (1)

Ty lee looked at Azula. "Azula! It's so dark here! Whatever is in there is so dark that there is no light," said Ty Lee barely above a whisper before she passed out.

Azula glared at the tower, before rounding on two guards. "You Two take Ty Lee back to the ship and if there is so much as a bump on her body I will make your deaths _**SLOW AND VERY, VERY PAINFUL!**_" said Azula making the two guards nearly piss themselves in fear of the princess.

Azula turned and raised her fist before firing off a blast of Blue flames that made the trees burst into flames. Azula walked forward rage clear in her amber eyes.

(so minutes later)

It took the small group 20 minutes to reach the foot of the tower. Two steel doors blocked the Way, but Azula would not be deterred. Two other fire benders lined up with her and in a triple blast of fire. The blast was strong enough to melt the doors so Azula advanced inside,.

However the second her foot touched the ground inside a massive blast of wind collided with her. Azula covered her face with her arms, but felt the wind rip though her armor, tearing off the left shoulder pad.

Azula looked up as the wind died down. She was trying to figure out what it was, but her stomach was getting warm and her pussy damp. It was no secret that Azula found power intoxicating, but power turned her on greatly, especially when she had power over someone like Ty Lee who was submissive.

Azula started to slowly walk to the stop of the stairs with her guards following her. When they reached the top of the stairs they saw a barred door with four pieces of paper at each corner and one in the center. The cell was about 10 by 10 feet. Inside was a body , it looked like a young man. Her age or maybe a bit older, probably about 6'1", He had blond hair that fell almost to his knees, three whisker like marks on each cheek, tan skin with a build that made Azula unconsciously lick her lips. He wore a black shirt, a black coat with long sleeves and black clouds on it with the high collar turned down, dark blue pants, and black boots. On his chest was another of those paper tags

"What is this?" asked Azula looking around. She looked at the walls and saw an ancient languor she didn't recognize and Azula was good at reading quite a few of the old tongues.

"Looks like a prison of some sort," said the Captain.

Azula narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't know how, but the paper is the only thing keeping him inside. Take the paper down," said Azula.

While the captain wanted to argue on the foolishness of such a bold move the others had already started to remove the paper. Once the paper the Cell door glowed blue for a minute before it faded into nothingness.

"You are you alive?" asked Azula looking at the boy.

One of the soldiers. "Hey boy The princess is talking to you!" yelled the man holding his lance at the boy.

The boys head was still down. Azula began to get slowly more agitated. She walked forward and unleashed a blast of her famous blue fire at the boy lighting him up like a hellish bond fire. After a full minute of this Azula stopped and looked with a shocked face as the boy was unharmed.

"What the hell!" asked a soldier.

Azula walked forward and placed her hand on the tag. She jumped back as she was shocked. Smoke rose off her hand. She looked back as the tag started to burn off of the boys chest. She flexed it trying to let the pain reside when a hand shot up and grabbed her by her throat. The grip tightened as she was lifted off the ground a good 2 feet.

Azula looked as the boy stood up. She gripped his arm trying to get him to let go. The bangs of his hair covered his eyes. He looked up and Azula gasped. His eyes, his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen in her life, but behind them was power and strength long forgotten.

"Good Morning. Who are you?" asked The blond so casually that It could alm,ost be assumed that they were having a nice conversation.

Two of the guards charged at the boy before they burst into flames.

Azula began to sweat as the edge's of her vision began to fade to black. "Princess Azula of the Fire Nation," said Azula in a choked sort of way.

The boy dropped Azula. "Are you the one who removed that seal from my chest?" asked the boy.

"A seal? Is that what those pieces of paper were?" thought Azula as she slowly stood up.

"Yes. And let me tell you it's a real pain in the ass when you get those things slapped on you and around you," said the boy popping his joints.

"Yes I did," said Azula coughing slightly.

The boy got to one knee and grabbed Azula's hand before kissing it. Normally anyone who did this would have been burned to a crisp, but Azula felt something stir in her as her cheeks gained a light pink shade to them.

"Then you have my gratitude. I have been trapped here for many years. From this day forward I am your shield, I am your sword. I am your halliard and I am the instrument of your will," said the boy.

Azula looked at him. "If you are to by my instrument then I need a name for you," said Azula.

The boy looked at Azula and smiled. "In the days of old I was born with the name of Naruto. The Yellow Death," said The blond with a grin.

000000000000000000

Zaara: (Gives Azula a hard smack on her bare ass) And what do we say?"

Azula: (Growls slightly, but yelps as a hand comes down hard on her rear end) SORRY!

Toph: Wow Hahaha that just too funny!

Killjoy: Hes enjoying that way too much.

Zaara: That was nice besides somebody's been needing to whoop her ass

Toph: Ahhhhh her face is as red as her ass.

Killjoy:Blinks ... are those bunnies one her panties?

Azula: (Face burns red) ENOUGH!

A/N

(1) I can see Azula as being somewhat caring to Ty Lee.


	2. The Hokage

Azula:Joy where is Zaara?

Killjoy: Hes out and about

Toph: yeah chill.

Azula: I see. When will he return?

Toph: probably surrounded by girls

Azula: (growls) Anything els you little troll?

Killjoy: sigh.. enjoy everyone.

000000000000000

Speech

_Thought_

**Demonic speech **

_**Demonic thought**_

000000000000

Ty Lee slowly awoke and looked around. She found herself in Azula's room and quickly remembered that she passed out. Ty Lee got out of the bed and made her way to the door to see if Azula was back. The second she touched the door she felt it. The Darkness she felt was back, only this time much closer.

"Azula is in danger!" said Ty lee ripping the door open and tearing down the hall and to the deck.

On the Deck she saw Azula walk onto the ship. Ty lee ran forward and hugged Azula

"Ty Lee!" The Fire Nation princess said in warning.

"Azula I was so worried about you! Are you okay?" asked Ty Lee.

"I'm fine," said Azula looking at her friend in confusion.

"Yes you are," said a boy behind Azula.

Ty Lee looked at the person and blushed at how cute he was. She looked at his clothes the most tell-tale thing about him was how tattered the jacket was. She got away from Azula and into Naruto's face. Naruto looked at her with a strange look that Ty Lee knew to be lust. But Azula was the only one allowed to have her body in such a way, however that didn't mean she couldn't tease him.

"My name is Ty Lee Cutie," said Ty lee licking her lips slightly. Teasing men always got her excited for Azula.

Naruto smirked and grabbed Ty Lee by her ass and gave it a hard squeeze making her jump. "Ty Lee. A cute name for a cute girl. My name is Naruto Azula's new weapon," said Naruto

Ty Lee got a shocked look on her face as she looked at Azula who just smirked.

"I told you Ty Lee Power is what I want and I always get what I want," said Azula with a smile

Ty Lee smiled at Naruto before giving him a Ty Lee hug. "Goody we'll be the best of friends," said Ty lee

She didn't know how right she was.

(4 days later)

Naruto sat on the deck of the ship with nothing to do. A lot had changed over the last 1500 years he was sealed away. It appeared that Chakra still existed, but now in the form of bending skills. Naruto himself could do Fire bending thanks to the former Kyubi, but he preferred the hand-to-hand combat.

Naruto chuckled as his thoughts drifted to Ty Lee and Azula. He could tell by the way Ty lee submitted to Azula that the girl was her loyal bitch to the end. He had also heard the screams of pain/pleasure that Ty Lee gave off at night and sometimes during the day when Azula wasn't training. Naruto stood up and began to stretch to get rid of the kinks in his joints. After all it had a long time since he had fought.

Naruto quickly went though a few of his kata's, after that he started to practice Low level fire bending that he had seen the solders use. He stopped when Azula arrived on deck. Naruto looked at Azula as she walked up to him. The way she moved satisfied that her sleeping arrangement with Ty Lee had been quite satisfying.

"Hello Azula," said Naruto.

"Good Morning Naruto. I wish to ask you a few questions," said Azula walking over to her throne on the ship.

Naruto followed Azula admiring her ass as he did so. It had been so long since Naruto had felt the touch of a woman that he was tempted to turn Azula into a mindless slut, but he owed her for freeing him. Just like he promised he would be her sword and shield.

Naruto crossed his arms and sat down in front of Azula. "What do you want to know Azula?" asked Naruto.

Azula snapped her fingers as a servant went to get some tea. "I wish to know why you were trapped in that prison," said Azula.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Oh that? I became a danger to the people of my time and they got... fearful of my power. If anything I was a god amongst men," said Naruto.

Azula raised an eyebrow as her servant brought her some jasmine tea. Azula had to admit one thing her uncle was right about it was the fact she was a Jasmine lover.

"What do you mean "God Amongst men?" said Azula taking a sip of her tea.

"On the day I was born my Father sealed a powerful Demon inside of me. It took nearly 20 years, but on my 20th birthday the Demon vanished and I gained it's limitless power. I became so strong that the people of my home gave me the Title of Hokage out of fear," said Naruto

"Hokage? What is a Hokage?" asked Azula confused by the term.

Naruto smiled. "It means "fire Shadow'. I was the sixth Shadow of my village. My Sensei Jiraya, My teacher believed that I was the child of prophecy to bring peace or ruination to the world. Unfortunately I brought peace," said Naruto as a meal of fish, rice, and soup was placed in front of him.

Azula looked at Naruto. "What do you mean unfortunately?" asked The Fire Princess.

Naruto took a bite of his rice. "Tension means aggression, Aggression means battle, Battle means Shinobi. The way we lived it was a fragile peace at best and open war at worst. Sometimes Allied villages were put against each other in combat. When I brought peace it was a short lived peace. Within a year a ungrateful bitch by the name of Sakura Haruno started to gain support to have me removed from the position of hokage because of personal and political reasons. At first it was just the political ring, then it got to the missions. Before long she was ready to start a civil war.

Naruto paused and took a sip of tea. "So before she could strike I struck first. I destroyed her clan compound using one of my top sleeper agents by the name of Hinata Hyuga to kill the entire clan. Of course this was the straw that broke the camel's back. More then Half the village turned on me along with several of our allies. They wised to return to the fragile peace. That was the start of the Fifth great war. That lasted for nearly ten years until the Rebels did something so evil, so terrible that I lost control of myself," said Naruto looking into his now empty cup of tea.

Azula was mesmerized by the story and was very eager to hear the rest. "What happened?" asked Azula.

Naruto closed his eyes. "My wife Hinata, her best friend and bodyguard Tenten took a sword that I gave her for loyalty to my family and killed Hinata!" whispered Naruto as he allowed killing intent to raise off his body making many of the solders on deck drop to their knees.

"At that point I didn't care about that damn prophecy, at that time I didn't care about the war, all I cared about was making that bitch and all those traitors pay. I unleashed everything I had! For years I had built up my wrath to such a level that I finally snapped letting everyone and everything know that I was pissed. I don't know how long I was in my rage. Weeks, Months, years, but by the time I came down from my rage I had Destroyed more then half the Continent and killed off 3/5ths of all the people.

"After that I had to rest I sleep for a few days and soon I was attacked by a group of 2000 men. They attacked and I had little strength left to defend myself. I still managed to kill a good number of them, before they captured me and sealed me away in that tower of my former home," Naruto let out a chuckle. "The tower that had cursed me had become my tomb," finished Naruto slowly calming down.

Azula was surprised by this and saw parallels of their history with her own. "Tell me something Naruto. As you are aware we have been fighting a hundred year war. Do you believe that history would repeat itself with the Avatar now being that Child of Prophecy?"

Naruto looked at Azula locking his blue eyes with her Amber orbs. "That I can not answer Azula. While I was once a sage I was relieved of that title when I turned my back on the Toad Teachings of peace," said Naruto

Azula nodded at this. "Very well Naruto. You may go. Also I know that currently you have 'urges' that need satisfying. That servant girl is yours to do with until we return to the palace," said Azula as she clapped her hands.

The servent girl from before appeared and bowed to her Mistress. Naruto Focused on her and smirked. She had long black hair and black eyes. From the looks of her she was about 22-23, her figure suggested that she had given birth at least once and had regained her figure quickly. With semi large breasts and long legs. Her outfit cosited of a Kimono like skirt with a red sash..

"Naruto this is Ming. Your new 'bed Mate' for the rest of the trip," said Azula with a smile.

Ming bowed to naruto. "My lord," said Ming.

Naruto stood up and motioned for her to follow. He had 1500 years of sexual build up and Ming was going to help relieve him of most of it.

( two weeks later)

Azula walked up to Naruto's door and heard an earth shattering scream that no bought belonged to ming. No one had seen Ming or Naruto for the last two weeks unless it was the servant girls sent to bring them food and water and even then they wern't seen for at least an hour if not 4.

Azula opened the door and saw Naruto still thrusting into Ming who had all but passed out, both sweating hevaly. Naruto turned his head to look at Azula who was decked out in full battle regulate. Naruto gave one last thrust and came inside of Ming who gave a small moan on pleasure at being full once again.

"You broke her," said Azula as more of a statement then a question.

Naruto nodded with a grin that thearted to split his face in half and walked over to his robe giving Azula a good view of his manhood. He was large no question. He was easily a foot long and at least 3 wide if what she was seeing was right. Azula licked her lips and gave him a lust filled look, but she planned to contain herself. The moans that had come from naruto's room had Made her really really horny.

Naruto pulled on some red pants with a black double belt, black boots, a red robe shirt with semi loose long sleeves, chest armor, and a black vest (1). After Naruto quickly dressed he put the covers over the now sleeping Ming.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto as he walked out and fell a step behind Azula

"We'll be docking in 20 minutes," said Azula.

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Why 20?" asked naruto.

Azula turned on Naruto and put a finger in his chest. "We're working at less then 20 percent because of you. You kept most of the crew Horny and tired!" said Azula

Narutr smirked. "Price of keeping me happy," said Naruto.

Azula snorted and walked onto the deck. Naruto saw Ty Lee on the left side of Azula's throne with very red cheeks.

"Hey there Naruto," said Ty lee a bit timidly.

Naruto raised a brow at this. "What? Afraid that I'll fuck you mindless Ty Lee?" asked Naruto.

Ty Lee blushed deepened. "N-no. I just haven't had the chance to really talk with you is all," said Ty Lee thinking of the Aura she saw when she walked past naruto's quarters. The Aura was so strong that it had made Ty lee a walking mess of hormones and sexual tension. It had nearly turned her into a Nympho with how much she had to beg Azula to please her.

Azula turned a glare to Naruto who didn't back Down. "Enough! Take your seat once we land we are to start our track to the palace," said Azula.

Naruto's face lost it's grin and he gained the look of a regal Lord, and a killer. Azula even shivered at how fast he changed personality's. All in all she was glad that she was his master instead of the other way around.

(20 minutes later)

The Ship came into port and they were anchored to the port. Azula stepped out of the Shit and quickly mounted a Komodo Rhino With Naruto walking along side her and Ty Lee riding behind her. A guard of 200 soldiers formed around her as they marched though the capital city and to the palace. Along the way people cheered for their princess and her convoy. Naruto looked at the people keeping an eye on them.

Azula noticed naruto's look and just smiled at him. "Naruto Relax we are in the heart of the Fire Nation were no one would dare attack me," said Azula.

Naruto looked at Azula and smiled. "your right, but I'd like to sample more fire nation woman to see if they stack up to Ming," said Naruto.

Ty Lee jumped down off the Rhino and onto Naruto's back wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Naruto's hand quickly found their way to her plump ass keeping her up

"What do you mean whiskers?" asked Ty Lee.

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Whiskers?" asked Naruto.

Ty Lee touched his whisker marks and Naruto began to purr in delight. Azula looked at Naruto and started to laugh lightly, at least until she saw a bulge growing in his pants. She blushed as she quickly came to the conclusion that not only were his whisker like marks sensitive, but they aroused him greatly. She would file this away for later.

Naruto shuck his head to clear the grogginess. He turned to Ty lee with a lust filled glare that made her blush. "I suggest that you not do that again unless you want to spend a week as a fuck toy Ty lee and learn first hand what I'm talking about. Ming was a good fuck for about 7 hours, until she passed out. I got to say she had the tightest ass I'd ever fucked before," said Naruto.

Ty Lee and Azula blushed at how forward he was about what he had done to Ming who was still recovering in the servant quarters on the ship.

Azula shuck her head. "Your quite interesting Naruto," said Azula with a smile.

"You have no Idea Azula," said Naruto.

(Palace)

Azula and Naruto stood outside the chambers of the Fire Lord. Azula had explained that once he was within 30 paces of the Fire Lord he was to bow. Any question asked was to be answered with nothing but the truth as the Fire Lord had little patience, the last thing Naruto had to remember was that the Fire Lord was never to be disrespected in his own home.

The Doors opened as they both walked into the room and stopped at the designated spot. Azula bowed and Naruto followed suit, if only to amuse his Mistress. Naruto looked at the 'Fire Lord' and was strangely reminded of Danzo in a way. The Fire lord appeared to look about 40-45, long black hair, a long soul patch, narrowed Amber eyes, wearing a red robe that screamed nobility.

""Father," said Azula in a high tone of voice that she didn't use previously.

Ozai looked at Azula and then her companion. "Where have you been and why have you brought this 'peasant' before me?" said Ozai.

Naruto frowned at this. He didn't like being talked down to. Before he could re-taunt Azula stepped in.

"He is far from a peasant Father. He is actually a prince of an Ancint fire bending style that we do not have," said Azula.

Ozai raised an Eyebrow at this. "Really Azula? Where did you find such in interesting creature?" Asked Ozai.

Azula tensed and it was noticed by both Naruto and Ozai. Azula was a master of deception and could tell when she was being lied to she couldn't lie to her Father. Naruto rose and placed a hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Mistress Azula please leave," said Naruto.

Azula looked at Naruto in shock. "What!" asked Azula.

Naruto looked at Ozai. "I need to have a word with Lord Ozai in 'private'," said Naruto.

Azula stood up and slowly walked out of the room closing the door behind her. As the doors closed Ozai prepared to lay into Naruto for giving orders in his chambers when he found himself pinned to the wall by a powerful arm.

"LET ME GO! I COMMAND YOU!" yelled Ozai breathing fire out of his nose.

Naruto raised his left hand and allowed the black flames to come to life. "Let's get one thing straight Ozai. I don't work for you, I work for Azula. I am her Bodyguard and her most powerful weapon. Should you try and force her to relinquish control to you I will kill you," said Naruto letting him fall to the ground.

"You dare... started Ozai.

Naruto snorted. "Of course I dare! Should Azula give the command I would rise the palace to the ground in a heart beat. Also Ozai a fair warning. Your days as Fire Lord are numbered. All Azula has to do is utter the command and I will destroy you, but for now I am content with working with you," said Naruto turning on his heel and heading to the door, but stopping for a second.

"Oh one last thing Don't send anyone after me, because if you do I'll kill them and then i'll come after you. And for people like you I take my time killing. Having a The Mistress of T&I as a former lover had it's benefits (2)," finished Naruto with a chuckle.

Ozai straightened his robs and sat down in his dignified position. He reached for his cup of tea with a shaking hand and slowly drank. Ozai realized one thing that even he couldn't turn a blind eye to.

The Four Nations was in for a great change.

(with Azula)

Azula lay in a bubble bath with her hair down and Ty Lee behind her giving her hair a good wash. It was rare that Azula got to take baths such as this. Normally she was busy with her Duties such as attending to Military matters such as the Earth Rebels, meeting the sons of Noble family's who hoped to become members of the Royal family, as well as several other things.

"Azula your hair is so pretty. It reminds me of the night sky," said Ty lee.

Azula smiled and pulled Ty Lee into the water slowly. "Thank you Ty Lee, and I must say you have one of the best bodies i've ever had the pleasure of having," said Azula kissing Ty Lee.

"Hottest thing I've seen in a long time! Damn that gets a guy hard!" came Naruto's voice from next to the window.

Ty Lee jumped and Azula sent a blue fireball at Naruto. Naruto raised his hand and stopped the fire before crushing it in his hands.

"That;s not nice Mistress Azula," said Naruto.

Azula shrugged and sank back into the water and grabbed Ty Lee around her waist. "Sorry. It's reflex as a result of my training," said Azula.

Naruto nodded. Understandable. What now?" asked naruto.

Azula got out of the water and walked over to a robe all the while knowing Naruto was staring at her shapely ass. She slipped the robe on and tied it loosely.

"Most likely my father will send us after the Avatar and to probably kill or capture my older brother Zuko and my uncle," said Azula.

Naruto raised a brow at this. "Avatar? Who is the Avatar.

Ty Lee looked at Naruto in a strange way that wasn't so... Ty lee like. "The Avatar is the bridge between the spirit realm and the Mortal realm. When an Avatar dies it is reincarnated into a Cycle. Water, Earth, Fire, Air. The Avatar is the only known being in the world that can Master all the elements.

Naruto snorted. "Big fucking deal. He sounds like a wannabe ninja from my time. I can use/bend all the elements," said Naruto.

Azula looked at Naruto with interest. "Really? That would be something in itself, but never mind that now we have to prepare to move out in about a day," said Azula walking twords the door.

Ty Lee got out of the water and grabbed her clothes and dressed. Naruto and Ty lee followed Azula out of the bathing halls and towards her room.

"Where are we going Mistress Azula?" asked Naruto.

Azula smiled. "To recruit the last Member of my team," said Azula.

(a week later)

The end of the week found Team Azula (3) at the Doors of New Ozai. At least until an Explosion could be seen.

Azula Narrowed her eyes. Her mind quickly going though the Calculations. "Ty Lee with Me. We're going into the west. Naruto Head in from the East and cut off any who try to stop us," said Azula.

Naruto nodded and vanished in a vortex of fire.

Ty lee smiled. "That would have been a cool trick in the Circus," said Ty Lee.

Azula glanced at her lover. "Ty Lee dear, Focus is the key word and I need out focused," said Azula.

Ty Lee nodded as they took off at a dead even sprint and towards the City.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was creeping among the roof when he saw what was Most likely the cause of the disturbance. Naruto snorted. "Three brats are making all this ruckus. Then again I destroyed an Entire army of Golams by the time I was 15.

Naruto zeroed in on the three and tried to determination their threat level.

The first was the oldest boy. He looked around 17/18, light blue eyes, tan skin, dark brown hair that was shaved on the sides and had a tail on the top that fell to his lower neck. He wasn't very tall, maybe about 5'10", he wore a blue top that was missing the sleeves, black pants, brown boots, tape wrapped around his arms to the elbow, fingerless black gloves, and a bone necklace. He looked like the type of guy Naruto could only hang out with if he was playing a joke. All in all he wasn't strong enough to get a blip on the radar unless he became a master swordsmen or something.

Next was probably the second most beautiful girl he'd seen since waking up since Azula had her beat by a 100 miles (4). She looked to be 15/16, bright blue eyes, long brown hair, standing at 5'4" with a impressive figure that Naruto would love to take to his bed with large B, small C-cup breasts, long brown hair pulled into a braid and twin loops on the front of her head and towards the sides. She wore a blue dress version of what her brother wore, except it had short sleeves and fell to just past her knees, with the sides open giving her room to move her legs, dark blue pants and small brown shoes. Around her neck was a necklace. She appeared to be a water bender and even though She didn't look it she was probably the most ruthless one in their group and ranked a threat on his radar if he wasn't careful. She was almost the opposite of Azula.

Naruto got a grin on his face. An image of breaking this powerful woman and making her his played in his head. Oh yes he loved breaking bitchs like her. Hanabi was a prime example of that.

Last was a boy who could pass for about 13/14 with the way he looked. The Kid was bald with an Arrow tattoo on his head and going down his neck as well as Arrows on the back of his hands, he had brown eyes and stood at 5'5", he wore a yellow monks robe, with pants and a collared cape. In his hand was a staff as he brought down many of the soldiers with what appeared to be gusts of Air from a staff. After that he turned and blasted another solider with a geyser of water.

"_So this must be the Avatar? Not much, but if anything I've heard or read about in the scrolls says anything then he is the most Dangerous and could kill me if I'm not careful," thought Naruto_

Naruto saw Tail boy throw his boomerang and hit a group of 5 soldiers, before one charged at him with a spear. The boy flipped the Solider and took the weapon before he started to deal Damage to the soldiers.

Okay maybe Naruto was a little to quick to dismiss the young mans skills, but he still wasn't a threat that needed immediate attention.

Naruto stood and was about to join in the battle when a knife flow at the Young water woman. The water woman made a shield of ice stopping the knives. Naruto was surprised because it came from directly behind him.

He turned around and saw Azula and Ty lee with another girl. She was tall Fairly taller then Azula and Ty Lee, maybe about 5'7" with B-cup breasts if what Naruto was seeing was any indication, angular face that radiated beauty with dark uncaring eyes, long black hair with two buns and two long tails left undone, she wore the females version of what Naruto wore except with loose sleeves and black fingerless gloves.

"What kept you Mistress Azula. I was just about to join the fight.

"Mistress Azula!" asked The water Boy.

Ty lee looked at him. "He's cute. Can I keep him?" asked Ty lee.

"Not now Ty Lee. We have business to attend to," said Azula. As she jumped down followed by Naruto Ty lee and the other girl. "Allow me to introduce myself and my Team. I'm Princess Azula. This is Ty Lee, Mai, and my personal Bodyguard Naruto," said Azula pointing to each

The water boys eyes widened. "Guys we need to go," said the Water Boy

The young boy looked at his friend. "Why Sokka?" asked Baldy.

Sokka looked at the Boy. "Aang Azula is said to be the most ruthless and cunning fighter in the Fire Nation. Dubbed a Fire bending prodigy she is said to have destroyed an entire village to flush out some rebels.

Azula smiled. "Please stop your making me blush." said Azula putting her hands to her cheeks.

The water girl seemed to get pissed. "Don't you dare mock my bother you fire bending bitch!" yelled the Water girl throwing a water whip at Azula.

Azula ducked to the side and charged at the Water girl. Before sliding and kicking her forward.

"KATARA!" yelled The Avatar and Sokka.

"Mai, Ty lee Take the Water present. Naruto deal with the Avatar.

Naruto smirked before removing his vest. "With pleasure! Yelled Naruto shooting a Fireball from his foot at the Avatar.

"Aang, hang on," said Sokka only to block a Shrunken.

"Your fight is with us remember?" asked mai

Ty Lee ran forward and throw out a few jabs, but Sokka easily avoided them, before dealing his machete and club.

(With Azula and Katara)

Katara cartwheeled out of the way of a high fire arc kick, before countering with a Water Jet using the Fountain as her chose weapon. Azula punched out using a stream of fire turning the Water the steam. Katara seized the moment and turned those to ice daggers before shooting them at Azula. Azula ducked to the side as her hair piece was cut allowing her hair to flow free.

Azula growled before charging forward and throwing a punch at katara, katara blocked with her left arm, before doing a sweeping kick at Azula. Azula flipped backwards. Azula landed on a roof and unleashed a wave of fireballs at Katara. Katara brought water in front of her making a water wall blocking all the fire balls. Katara did a quick circle and made a twisting tower of Ice that she used to charge at Azula.

Azula jumped into the Air and opened her mouth before unleashing a blue blast of fire. Katara's eyes widened, before she surrounded herself in a water ball. The fire connected and exploded on impact sending katara flying into a wall.

Katara let out a yell of pain feeling her her shoulder dislocate. Azula walked before her and leaned down.

"That was quite intense. I'm actually inclined to say that it made me rather bothered by how strong you are," said Azula only to smirk. "Despite that you'd make a good pet and Naruto has expressed interest in you," finished Azula touching katara's face.

Katara flinched away. "Don't you dare touch me!" said Katara with a hard glare in her eyes turning them to ice.

Azula smirked. "We have a little time before your boy toy and pathetic brother are beaten. I say we play," Said Azula back handing katara

Katara hit the ground hard. Katara tired to get up only to get kicked in the stomach and flipped over. Azula opened her shirt and super heated her right index finger and right above kataras right breast cut into her skin while sealing it with the heat. Katara screamed in pain as Azula finished and admired her work. On Katara's chest was the fire Nation seal with an A in the center.

Azula sat on Katara's stomach and grabbed her face. "One day soon I'm going to own you Little Water tribe girl. And if you play right The Avatar need not die," said Azula kissing katara.

(With Sokka, Mai, and Ty Lee)

Sokka batted a knife away as he heard his sister scream. He looked over and was horrified. His sister was being hurt. Normally his sister could handle herself, but she had never faced a Fire bender of this magnitude

"Katara Hang on!" yelled Sokka charged at Azula.

Ty lee landed in front of Him and jabbed him in his right arm. Sokka dropped his club as a senbon went into his left leg making him fall to his knees.

"It's a really bad idea to interfere with Azula when she's having fun," said Mai.

Ty Lee looked at her Mistress and smiled. "She looks like she's having a blast with the girl," said Ty lee.

(With Naruto and Aang)

Aang was confused as the Man before him was not only holding his own against Aang, but was using AIR BENDING to do it. Aang did a side flip and blasted a wind ball at Naruto. Naruto jumped over it and fired a wind blast from his mouth. The blast caught Aang in the chest and sent him into a wall. Aang jumped up and did a Air blast. Naruto did a spinning flip and landed before Aang. Naruto pulled out a long knife and slashed Aang across his chest. Aang jumped back holding his chest as his blood began to flow freely. Naruto throw the knife into the air and caught it in a reverse grip.

Aang looked at his fellow 'Air bender' with an intense look. "Why are you helping these people! They started a war by destroying our people! If anything you should be helping me end this senseless war! That is the Air Nomad way!" yelled Aang.

Naruto frowned at the younger boy. "You got a lot of gull to say that kid. First of all I've been asleep for a long time, second Azula woke me up and freed me from my prison. Third I wasn't a damned monk. I'm a fucking assassin. I kill for a living. And I have orders from Azula to kill you," said Naruto.

Aang growled and made an Air slash to shot at Naruto, but Naruto appeared before Aang and punched him in his gut. Aang fell onto the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"Weak. Weak, weak, weak! All those stories about the great and powerful Avatar and I find your just a kid with a really big chip on his shoulders. Your nothing compared to me. I think I'll kill you now and see if Azula is done playing with that little Water Tribe slut," said naruto knowing how to get under someone's skin if need be.

Aang's head shot up. "What did you say!" asked Aang.

Naruto ignored him. "I bet her pussy is tight. She looked and even smelled like a virgin. Did you know all virgins smell like snow? And that girl... katara I think her name was. She smells like the freshest and purest snow I've ever smelled. Even more so then the land of snow," said Naruto.

Aang glared at Naruto before punching the Air sending a powerful wave at Naruto. The wave hit Naruto sending him skidding backwards some ways. Aang capitalized on this and charged forward, before launching a powerful kick at Naruto. Naruto looked at the kick and caught the leg, before swinging Aang around and slamming him into the ground hard. Naruto let Aang go as he slowly stood up. Naruto gathered Chakra to his arm and quickly spun around hitting Aang with his teacher Killer Bee's signature move the Lariat hitting Aang across the throat. Aang rocketed across the ground and landed hard.

Aang gasped as he tried to sit up and spat up blood as Naruto kicked him again in his stomach and sent him flying.

"This is getting real fucking old real fucking fast," said Naruto preparing to finish this. Only to jump back as a blast of fire nearly hit him.

Naruto looked at Aang and saw that he was glowing-white with his eyes and tattoo's white. Naruto whistled before the ground under him split open and a blast of steam hit him.

"_**YOU WILL NOT HURT KATARA!" yelled Aang**_

Naruto jumped away from a earth pillar and made two shadow clones who both quickly vanished and grabbed Ty Lee and Mai.

"What's going on?" asked Mai.

Naruto looked at Aang with an interested look. "We're leaving. Get Azula," said Naruto as the clones jumped out of the way of a super charged wind punch.

"Why?" asked Ty Lee.

Naruto looked at Aang. "Because the way his now I'd have to kill him. Azula's plans require that he live," said Naruto already knowing what the princess had planned.

00000000000000000000000

Zaara: Hey everybody i'm back

Azula: Where have you been. You look like a present from the water tribe

Toph: Probably got some with a water girl.

Killjoy: Toph i love you but please don't poke a bear that can burn you and me.

Toph: Fine i will lay off fire crotch for now.

Zaara: oh that. I was visiting Sokka and Katara. They needed my help with something.

Azula: That is acceptable for now

00000000000000000000000

A/N

One: He's wearing a male version of what mei is wearing.

Two: A Think it's a fitting title for Anko and/or Ino. Care to guess which one it was?

Three: until I can think of a better name that's all I got.

Four: (Note from Zaara) Yes I find Azula way more attractive then Katara

(On the Ship- some time later)


	3. The Demon in human form

Toph: I will kick the crap out of you fire bitch!

Killjoy: Toph calm down Azula did not Know.

Zaara: I'm sure she knew bro

Killjoy:I am sure she did not mean to eat your honey glazed dumplings.

Toph:She did damn it! (tosses a bolder at Azula)

Azula: Back off troll. It was one fucking dumpling (Jumps over bolder and throws a fire ball)

00000000000

Speech

Thought

**Demonic speech**

_**Demonic Thought**_

000000000000

(Back in New Ozai after the Gaang escapes)

Azula stood on the platform with rage clear in her eyes. Naruto sat off on the rail eating a plum. Ty Lee and Mai also sat off to the side as they knew Azula was in no mood for anything other then causing pain and humiliation as the captain of the ship they would be using found out earlier that day by telling her the tides wouldn't allow them to leave the port for at least a day.

"We had the Avatar! We had HIM!" yelled Azula kicking a servant who was attending to her hair. "And yet he still managed to escape our grasp

Naruto took another bite of his plum. "Clam down Azula. It wasn't the right time. When the time is right he won't escape no matter what," said Naruto throwing what was left of his plum away.

Azula glared at Naruto and was about to blow a stream of fire at him when a bird landed in the window. Mai walked over to it and picked it up. She raised an Eyebrow.

"It's for you Azula," said Mai tossing the scroll to Azula.

Azula snatched it out of the air and looked at it. "It appears we have to meet up with a small army in the South and put down a Rebal faction of Earth Soldiers and Earth benders," said Azula burning the scroll

Naruto smiled at this. "So we're going to go and see some action huh?" asked Naruto.

Azula smiled back at her bodyguard in a sinister way. "Yes my dear Naruto. We are going to see some action rather soon. We're meeting with our transport in a little over a day. We are to meet with General Lu Tan at the South. He needs out help with something," said Azula.

(With Katara)

It had been nearly 3 days since Katara had been branded by Azula and yet she found herself unable to sleep and every time she closed her eyes she could hear her words as if as clear as day. Dark circles graced the underside of her eyes from lack of sleep. She needed to talk to someone. Katara got up and walked over to her brothers tent. She pushed it open.

She walked over to her brother and gently shuck him awake. Sokka awake and yawned. His warriors tail was undone and he looked at Katara.

"Katara what is it?" asked a groggy Sokka looking at his sister.

Katara bit her lip. This was a lot more difficult then she thought. She had always been able to tell Sokka everything, her fears of never being married, her hopes of becoming a master water bender and a good mother, and her dream to help her brother become the strong noble warrior-chief she knew he was destined to become.

"Sokka you know I haven't been sleeping well right?" asked Katara. When Sokka nodded his head she went on. "When I fought Azula she told me that I would become her pet, her slave. Sokka I'm scared and that _creature _she had with her doesn't ease my mind in the the least. He was able to fight Aang and nearly kill him. Sokka I fear we're going to fail," said Katara as tears began to stream down her face.

Sokka put his hands on Katara's shoulders. "Katara I understand your worries and I get it . The day dad and the warriors left I was scared of failing him as Dad left me as the acting chief of the entire village. Like that day I nearly lost you to that wolf bear when I was 12. You were injured and it was my job to not only protect the village, but you. I feared that you were dead, but then do you remember what you told me?" asked Sokka.

Katara nodded and gave a sad smile. The same one she had that day as a little girl. "I remember it all to well. It was 'Don't be sad Sokka. If I die then the spirits are with me and if I live then the spirits have blessed me'. Why ask me about something that happened so long ago Sokka?" asked Katara.

Sokka smiled and grabbed his sisters small hands in his much larger ones. "Because Katara I thank the Spirits everyday that your alive, because your not just my little sister. Your my best friend. And I swear on my honor as a Water tribe warrior I'll do everything in my power to protect you," said Sokka.

Katara began to cry and throw herself at her brother giving him a massive hug. Sokka smiled at Katara and returned the hug.

"Thank you Sokka. I have one more question," said Katara.

"What is it?" asked Sokka looking at katara with a questioning gaze.

Katara blushed a little bit. "Can I sleep here tonight, like we use to when we were younger?" asked Katara. Looking away from Sokka out of embarrassment.

Sokka smiled and nodded. "Sure, but only for tonight. I don't want your boyfriend to get mad at me," said Sokka getting a laugh at his sister.

Katara blushed, before smacking Sokka on his arm lightly. "Aang is not my boyfriend," said Katara.

(With Naruto)

Naruto woke slowly from a sound sleep inside of his room on the small ship with the two hand maidens in his bed being out of it from the pleasure that they received last night from Azula's bodyguard.

Naruto got up and yawned looking at the two of them. They were sweet, but he wanted a much more tantalizing fruit in the name of Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.

Naruto grabbed his pants and wrapped tape around from the knees to his ankles, pulled on his black boots, and a red vest that he closed it off with a black sash, and pulled on some black fingerless gloves.

He walked out of his room and towards the deck when he stopped at Azula's room. He opened the door and peered inside the room to see a naked Azula with an equally naked Ty Lee on top of her. One thing Naruto had to admit is that Ty Lee had one hell of an ass.

Naruto closed the door and made his way to the deck only to stop as he heard a moan of pure pleasure It sounded like it was coming from the direction of Mai's room. Naruto turned and made his way to Mai's room. He opened the door and was surprised by what he saw.

**Warning lemon**

Naruto quickly closed the door as not to embarrass girl who was naked on her bed except for some thigh high stockings and her gloves. Mai sat directly up on the headboard of her bed with her legs spread and her fingers working not only her pussy, but her ass as well.

"Ah! Zuko! Yes Right there!" moaned Mai Loudly as she came and slumped backwards sweat all over her body

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "So you fantasize about the 'banished' prince," said Naruto.

Mai's eyes shot open as she looked at Naruto. "What are you doing in my room!" demanded Mai as she pulled the covers up to cover her naked body.

Naruto walked over to her desk and pulled out her chair. "I was on my way to the deck when I heard you moaning. I figure you pulled an Azula and tried to bang a servant, but instead I find you fingering not only your pussy, but ass and I must say it's exotic the way you moan," said a grinning blond.

Mai frowned at Naruto. "It's all your and Azula's fault all I heard was that damned moaning and it got me hot," said Mai blushing at that little admission.

Naruto got up and keeled before Mai, then allow me to help you with that," said Naruto

Mai was about to protest when she felt a tongue roaming around the outside of her nearly hairless pussy. Mai let out a silent scream as Naruto grabbed her thighs to keep her from moving around a lot. Mai gripped the covers as Naruto's skilled tongue worked it's magic on her.

"Oh spirits!" yelled Mai feeling even more pleasure then she knew was possible. She was close, so close

Naruto stopped and looked at her. Mai looked ready to beg for him to continue. Naruto stood and removed his member from his pants and Mai gasped at how big it was. 10 inches long and 3 and 1/2 wide. He smirked at her.

"Did you really think I was just going to pleasure you and not get anything in return," said Naruto.

Before Mai could say anything Naruto entered her Mai let out a yell of pain as small tears started to stream down her face. Naruto looked at her in a bit of fair shock. From the way Azula and Ty Lee fought (And fucked) he was sure that their hymens had broken.

"Intact?" said Naruto.

Mai nodded and wrapped her arms around naruto's neck. "Go slow please. I've only ever had my fingers in there," said Mai.

Naruto slowly pushed in making Mai moan in pleasure/pain while Naruto. Naruto groaned. Her pussy was hot as fire, tight as a vice grip, and as wet as a spring storm. Naruto was having a hard time not just pounding into her with recklessness. Naruto slowly came out of Mai who moaned and thrust into her as hard as he could.

Mai screamed as she felt an orgasm wash over her. Her pussy tightened around Naruto, but he wasn't even close to coming. Naruto kissed Mai and slowly laid her down, before starting to slowly pound into her. Mai gasped and throw her head back as her fingers found their way to naruto's back and her toes began to cruel in pleasure.

"Oh spirits! I'm about to cum!" yelled Mai cumming again .

Naruto grinned at Mai. He pulled out and sat on the bed Mai was about to protest when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Your going to have to learn how to shake your hips Mai-chan," said Naruto switching back to the way he use to talk during his time.

Mai nodded and lifted herself up and onto Naruto's cock. She nearly came again from the fact he was so deep inside of her almost touching her womb. Naruto bucked his hips and Mai's hands shot to his shoulders, before Naruto leaned foreword and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Mai moaned at the feeling. Every time she thought she reached the peek of pleasure it just went heightened.

"Oh fuck! Please fuck me harder!" moaned mai.

Naruto started to thrust as mai rode and bucked her hips. Mai scratched his chest lightly leaving smalls welts. Naruto growled in the back of his throat and thrust into her harder. Mai came again and nearly fell back from being so satiated, but naruto flipped her on her side.

"We're a long way from being done Mai!" said Naruto going deeper into her from the side.

Mai grabbed the sheets and left gashes into the sheets. She felt like she was going to pass out. Naruto himself finally felt his balls tighten up before he shot his load deep into her. Mai gasped as her own orgasm was triggered.

Naruto pulled out of Mai and looked at her. Her face said it all. Naruto was glad that Kyubi gave him the ability to control weather a woman became pregnant or not other wise she'd be caring a least 3 kids. Mai was practicably done, but Naruto still had a hard on and he needed it taken care of. He looked at mai's breasts and grinned. He sat on her chest and slid himself between her breasts. Mai looked at the crown of his cock and slowly sucked it as Neruda thrust in between her breasts.

Mai was slowly sucking and finally after only a few minutes Naruto came all over her hair and face.

**Lemon end**

Naruto looked at Mai with a grin on his face. "Good for a virgin, but I think we can do better," said Naruto getting off the bed.

Mai lay on her bed panting and looking at Naruto as he grabbed his pants and sash when a knock sounded on the door. Mai cleaned her face quickly and wrapped the covers around her nude body. "Enter," said Mai.

A guard entered the room and looked at them. He was positive that something had happened. His eyes feel on Mai and he gained a bit of a lust filled look that naruto easily caught.

Naruto growled as his eyes turned red. Naruto may not have shown it often, but he was very protective of what he considered his and since he took Mai's virginity he considered her one of his Mates. To have a lowly guard look at her in such a way pissed him off.

Naruto did a stepping-snap kick that laughed a black fire ball and sent the guard flying into the wall.

"_**if you ever look at Mai like that again i'll crush your bones and feed you to my pet fo," said Naruto **_

The guard nodded, before Naruto found Mai next to him with a calming hand. "Speak, before you find out just how strong my betrothed is," said Mai.

Naruto frowned and looked as the guard soiled himself with piss and shit. "Commander Naruto, lady Mai, Princess Azula requests your presence in the War room. We will be meeting with The good General in 20 minutes," said the guard.

Mai nodded and lead Naruto back into the room.

Naruto raised an Eyebrow. "Betrothed?" asked Naruto.

Mai smiled in a way that just made her radiate beauty. "To scare the guard. He's looked at me like that before," said Mai.

Naruto nodded. "But what about that ranking. Commander he called me," said naruto.

Mai nodded and pulled on her clothes. "Yes. Officially your listed as a Commander. As Azula's bodyguard or you could be called a major. Depending on if we're with the navy or Army," said Mai

Naruto nodded. "We'd better not keep our lovely princess waiting," said Naruto.

(On deck)

Azula sat o her throne with Ty Lee at her side as Mai and Naruto walked onto deck. She rasied and eyebrow as she saw Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist. She felt something in the pit of her stomach drop at the sight of one of her best friends wrapped around the finger of her new bodyguard. Azula had an idea of what happened, but didn't want to say anything because this meeting was to important to let petty emotions get in the way.

"You two can play later The good General will be here shortly," said Azula in her no nonsense tone of voice.

Mai took a step away from Naruto and up to Azula's right side where she awaited Naruto himself stood before them and slightly offset in case Lu Tan tired anything.

It wasn't long before a ship about the size of Azula's pulled up to them. A bridge was set on both ships before a man and 5 guards walked across. The man was easily in his late 20's, a chin bread that was braided, brown hair that was in a top knot, and wearing the traditional Fire nation armor with a cape.

The General smiled at Azula before bowing. "My princess. It is good to see you," said Lu Tan.

Before Azula had a chance to talk Naruto appeared before him and hit him in his chest with a strong punch that broke his armor and sent him flying. Lu tan rolled into a fighting position and looked at Naruto.

"What in the name of Ozai!" yelled Lu Tan as his guards prepared to fire,

Naruto stared them down. "We are here on business. Speak your well, but do not presume to be on her level," said Naruto.

Lu Tan sneered at Naruto. "Who in the devil do you think you are? I should have you executed," said Lu Tan.

"A must unwise choice if you think you can beat my Bodyguard and Commander of my Task force," said Azula in a clear tone that _dared_ the Genral to make a move on _**her**_ bodyguard.

The General gulped at the stare Azula was giving him. "Forgive me princess," said Lu Tan bowing low to the Princess of the Fire Nation.

Azula sat back as if board with the whole thing. "It's fine, but don't make the same mistake again," said Azula

Lu Tan nodded and pulled a map from one of his subordinates. He opened it and the plans for battle began.

(Shai Lon Village)

An amy of 500 earth infantry soldiers and 150 Earth benders stood at the gates of the 5th largest city in the Southern Earth Kingdom. Commander Lo Mang was leading the defense. He was an Earth bender that was very strong and used a war-hammer in battle.

"SIR! ARMY APPROCHING FROM THE NORTH!" YELLED THE NOTH LOOK OUT.

LO MANG MADE AN EARTH TOWER AND ROSE UNTIL HE WAS AT THE HIGHT OF THE LOOKOUT AND TOOK THE SCOPE. He looked out and saw not an Army, more like 150 infantry and about 40 tundra tanks.

Lo Mang frowned at this. "Such a small number what do they hope to do?" asked Lo Mang as a man and woman came close both wearing Fire nation Armor with the only diffreance being that the woman had loose sleeves and the male had no sleeves. Both rode atop what appeared to be two tri-horned wolves. Lo mang jumped down and used quicksand/Earth Wave to greet them half way on the battlefield

He jumped off and landed looking at them from 10 feet away close enough to attack and be attacked should this meeting not go according to plan.

"I am Commander Lo Mang. Commander of the Southern Defense Army of the earth kingdom," said Lo mang.

The black haired girl bowed. "I am Mai. The voice of princess Azula in this. The man next to me is Commander Naruto. He is acting as my council and bodyguard," said Mai dismounting and stepping slightly closer.

Lo Mang nodded as he saw that the boy was most likely a firebender with a Warriors background if the jian was anything to go off of.

"So what is it that you and your wish Lady Mai?" asked Lo mang.

"The unconditional Surrender of you, your troops, and Shai Lon Village," said Naruto in a nutral voice.

Lo Mang raised a brow at this. "Surly you and the girl jest! I have a Superior Force as well as the havens themselves smiling down on me on this fine day," said Lo Mang .

Mai crossed her arms. "Then you are a fool for thinking that. The heavens don't always smile down upon you," said Mai.

Lo mang glared at her. "Perhaps, but the only thing a fire nation whore should be doing is laying on her back for my solders," said Lo Mang hoping to provoke her.

Mai's frown deepened. "Please excuse this whore for what she is about to do then!" yelled Mai as she pulled out a blade as was about to attack

Naruto grabbed mai's wrist firmly in order to stop her. "Don't sully your hands Mai. No need when all he is doing is begeing himself closer to death with each second," said Naruto before wrapping her in a hug and leading her to the Tri-horned Wolves. He sat on one and pulled her behind him.

Mai glared at the Commander. "You have 24 hours to surrender or we burn the village to the ground," said Mai as Naruto snapped the rains before taking off.

Naruto smirked. "That went as about as expected. I thought all commanders were more civillized then that," said Naruto as they pulled up to the Army as they set up camp.

Mai smiled as they dismounted and lead Naruto to her tent. "Azula, Ty Lee and the good general should be ready in just 12 hours. In the mean time i'd like to have you to myself," said Mai kissing Naruto on the lips and grabbing the arms of his sleeves.

(With Azula, Ty Lee, and Genral Lu Tan)

Azula slowly moved the the rather large group of elite firebenders that they had planned to use for the attack. While Mai and Naruto lead a diversion force Azula would use the back door? Or Make one and lay waste to the village. Either way a force of 200 fire-benders would do the job.

Azula held up her hand signaling the stop of the army. They were a good 2 miles outside the target zone. It would take 30 minutes to attack, but with the battle starting at noon sharp and Azula's grouped moving in 15 minutes before the battle that left a lot to chance. Like if Naruto and Mai could hold the line for that long. She pushed the thoughts aside. With Mai's tactical mind, and naruto's power it would be easy enough to hold if not weaken the lines.

Ty Lee walked over to Azula and handed her a water pouch. "You should drink something Azula. Your Aura is running wild." said Ty lee sitting next to her friend.

Azula accepted the water pouch and took a drink. "thank you Ty Lee," said Azula looking at her friend and lover.

Azula couldn't keep her eyes off of her. Ty lee wore a long black jacket with built in armor under it, best of all it didn't hinder movement and was fairly light wight. Not to mention Azula cold only image what kinds of things she would do to a naked Ty lee under that.

"How long do we have to travel with these fools?" asked ty Lee wishing she was with Naruto as a few men gla as a few men glanced at her body.

"Only for a few hours at most. Once this is over I'm frying that damned General," said Azula making Ty lee smile.

(A few hours later)

Naruto stood less then 200 meters from the City. "COMMANSER THIS IS YOUR LAST CHACE TO GIVE UP!" YELLED NARUTO as the tundra tanks lined up ready to fire. They had a deadly effective range of up to 300 yards

"NEVER YOU FIRE NATION DOG!" yelled commander Lo Mang

Naruto frowned. He hated being called a dog. He was once a dog serving his loyal masters in the village of Konoha, but no longer not after so many years. He did have a master. Azula, but he wasn't her dog. No far from it. Naruto breathed making a tower of black fire that nearly reached the high walls of the city.

"Move the tanks back," said Naruto with cold fury in his voice.

"MOVE EM' BACK!" yelled a Lt.

Naruto got into the traditional fire bending stance and shot his arm out, but instead of fire a bolt of red lightning shot out. Everyone on both sides was shocked at how wide the lightning bolt was and surprised because lightning bending needed time and specific stance to even generate the power, only Fire lord Ozai and Genral Iroh were known to do it in milliseconds and here was the bodyguard of the princess, the fire bending Prodigy, who was said to have the strongest lightning attack and this was done with just a punch.

The Lightning arced and struck the west section of the wall and blowing the upper half to pieces and sending men flying dead, near-dead, or in great pain.

Mai looked at the display in wonder, before she looked at the commanding officer. "What are you waiting for! Give the order to move in and attack.

"TUNDRA TANKS MOVE IN! FIREBENDERS FALL IN BEHIND! INFUTRNY MOVE OFF TO THE SIDES AND WATCH FOR EARTH STRIKES!" yelled the Commander.

The Soldiers did as instructed. The Tundra tanks formed a V formation with 5 soilders falling in behind each of them.

Mai lined up with naruto as Earth benders began to throw rocks and other such things.

Mai pulled out a pocket watch and looked at it. "We have 15 minutes until Azula begins her attack from the rear wall," said Mai in a board tone.

Naruto smirked. "If that's the case then i'm going to go have a 'talk' with the good Commander," said Naruto.

Jumping into the air and using Jet-propulsion to fly to the wall while cutting/blasting all rocks thrown at him.

Mai smiled. "Show off," said Mai snapping the reigns as she began to throw her stilettos and knives killing all the soldiers she could with her hawk like accuracy.

(With Azula and Ty lee)

Azula heard the boom and knew that Naruto had signaled the attack to begin. They moved as quickly as they could. More explosions and soon fire could be seen. The first part of the plan was working, now it was time for the second part of the plan.

"General take a team of 50 around to the East wall," said Azula.

General Lu Tan nodded and motioned for 50 to follow which they did. Small Alterations of this sort were the norm in battle. They charged ahead for another 10 minutes before coming to the wall with no guards.

Azula smiled. "Oh how the spirits have blessed me this Day," said Azula doing the motions for her most powerful attack.

(With Lo Mang)

Lo Mang was starting to get pissed. Not only did the Fire Nation manage to breach their walls, but they were losing to many men to quickly for his tastes. The culprits who were doing the most damage where the Fire bender who bended red Lighting and black fire, and a girl who could hit any target it seemed.

Lo mang was about to order the East to be abandoned and refocusing on the battle to the north when two explosions happened in both those parts.

Lo mang looked at a Lt for answers. "What is happening!" he yelled.

"Sir 50 Elite fire benders have breached the east led by Lu Tan, while the South was hit by 50 benders led by princess Azula.

Lo Mang paled at this. He was dealing with the 'Angel of Blue flames', this Mysterious Commander, and General Lo Mang. No way was he to win this.

"Abandon the city!" yelled Lo mang.

"What about the people!" asked the Lt.

"Forget the people! Our job is to warn the council of Five! This war just fell into the favor of the Fire Nation.

The Lt sighed and was about to issue the order when a black ball of fire hit him in the chest sending him flying into the wall, dead. Lo Mang turned and looked at Naruto who was standing not 20 feet away.

Naruto gave him a smile. "Did you really think I was going to let you go after you called Mai a whore Commander?" asked Naruto crossing his arms .

Lo Mang growled at Naruto and stomped on the ground making two walls appear in front of and behind Naruto. Clapping his hands the two walls smashed into Naruto, only to be blown apart by An explosion of black flames. Naruto stood there for a second before charging at Lo mang.

Lo Mang removed his War-hammer and charged at Naruto.

(In the City)

Infantry fought in the streets Mai moved along at a slow pace dispatching those who thought they had escaped death. She finally found and Earth bender who glared at her.

"You killed my brother you heartless fire Nation bitch!" yelled the Man.

Mai looked at him. "If I didn't kill him, someone would have, besides you and your little earth kingdom army are shit compared to the number one fire-bender," said Mai thinking of Naruto.

"Shut your Mouth WHORE!" yelled the Man stomping the ground making a fissure. The fissure opened the ground and Mai found her leg trapped in it. He then brought a bolder up and was about to fire when a strike of pink dashed by her and hit the man in the neck. The man choked and dropped to the ground dead.

Mai looked at the pink blur. "What took you so long to get here Ty Lee?" asked Mai.

Ty Lee smiled at the dark girl. "I ran into a few benders," said Ty Lee doing a cartwheel.

Ty Lee and Mai got back to back as a number of soldiers surrounded them. Mai pulled out two throwing knives as Ty Lee got into her heavy stance.

"This is going to be a cake walk," said Ty Lee smiling.

"Maybe I'll have a bit of fun," said Mai throwing a knife and nailing a solider in between his eyes.

(With Azula)

Azula ran though the city dispatching earth-benders that got in her way. She stopped jumping onto a nearby wall and kicking off before launching her signature blue flames at the benders blasting them back.

She landed in a perfect crouching position, before kicking back and doing a windmill kick unleashing a vortex of blue flames that blasted back a few soldiers into nearby building and killing some of them.

She righted herself and looked around for anything else. A Lt ran up to her and keeled.

"What is it?" asked Azula blasting a small fireball at a bender.

"The South and East parts of the city have fallen and resistance in the West is in the process of falling," said The Solider.

"And Commander Naruto?" asked Azula with a bit of worry in her voice for her... bodyguard.

Before the Lt could answer a body landed before her. It was Lo mang, almost a smoking corpse. He was alive, but only just.

"How he made General I'll never know," said Naruto landed next to Naruto.

Azula's eyes shun as she saw Naruto unharmed, but had to keep up appearances. "Report Commander," said Azula.

Naruto snorted and kicked Lo mang. "This piece of shit here thought he had all the power he needed to beat me, but it took me less then 5 minutes to dispatch him. What a fool he was," said Naruto.

Azula nodded as Mai, Ty Lee, and Lu Tan appeared.

Lu Tan bowed using his hands and looked at Azula. "Princess the City has fallen what do you wish done with it?" asked Lu Tan.

Azula took a seat. On a broken piece of rubble that resembled a throne.

Naruto smirked. "Get everyone out of the city," said Naruto as he turned and began to walk away.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" asked Mai.

Naruto smirked. "A dragon is most dangerous when awoken," said Naruto.

Ty Lee backed away. "Azula we need to go," said Ty Lee in pure fear.

Azula looked at her. "Why Ty Lee?

"His Aura just turned pure black with a white flame surrounding it," said Ty Lee.

Azula's eyes widened. "GET THE ORDER OUT! ABANDON THE CITY NOW!" yelled Azula

(5 minutes later)

The city was fully abandoned with women, children, and non-solders being taken prisoners as Naruto appeared next to Azula via a black flame. Azula looked at Naruto as Naruto gave a smirk.

"Your going to love this my lady Azula," said Naruto snapping his fingers.

An explosion was heard though out the valley as a large flaming dragon shot into the air before bursting and raining down black flames all over the village. Many soldiers and prisoners looked on in fear, awe, and respect for his power.

"By Agni! He is the most powerful fire-bender I have ever seen," came the voice of a fire nation Lt.

Lu Tan looked at this Lt and agreed. "Then pray to agni that he never becomes our enemy," said Lu Tan as Azula gave a smirk that would have made her father shiver in pain as she was in control of this creature, This Human in Demon form.

00000000000000000000000

Killjoy: Ok you have Azula locked up man?

Zaara:So long as She's inside the Cooler and Toph is in the Wooden Cell we're gold

Azula: Zaara: your playing with Fire as the saying goes!

Killjoy: We will let you both out when you both calm down.

Toph: Let us out now damn it!

Killjoy: You damn near destroyed the house so no.

Zaara: (Scraches head) Plus you destoryed our Sake collection. That shit is not cheap.

Azula: ZAARA

Toph: Growls damn it.


	4. The Chase

Zaara: Hey Azula why do I have a message from Zuko

Azula: oh that? Zuzu is coming to visit us in the near future.

Toph: wow that will be interesting.

Killjoy: Yeah how you gonna explain your relationship Zaara or how you tied her up lmao

Zaara: (shoots a glare at his friend) Your not helping any bub.

Killjoy: I know i just enjoying the show.

Azula: (Shrugs) What the harm?

Toph: Boys sometimes get touchy about guys touching there sisters.

Killjoy: And you brother can roast what makes Zaara male.

Zaara: Really not helping here guys.

0000000000

Speech

Thought

**Demonic speech**

_**Demonic Thought**_

00000000000000000

A/N: Before we go any further we'd like to point out that This Chapter as well as a few others were written in advance.

Also to those who love the story good looking out and to those with qustions and advice more power to you.

DeathMVP: We never planned on Uncles reaction, but thank you for giving us something to consider.

Melstrom of the Tricky Wind: Everything has a reason for it, but this chapter should satisfy you somewhat.

000000000000000000

(With Naruto, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee)

Team Azula had left Lu Tan in charge of 'clean up' of the former great city as they had to return to chasing the Avatar. They were currently travailing by means of the Tank-train . The most powerful armored vehicle in the Fire nation Army right now.

Naruto looked at a map as Lo and Li drove the train. Naruto looked at the girls and was giving them all looks. Azula was currently mediating Ty Lee was bending in several odd ways, and Mai was playing with her custom kunai knives that Naruto had given her. They were a lot like his fathers Kunai, the only difference is that the twin points on the side were rounded off and down making them closer to small razors.

"Having fun Mai?" asked Naruto putting down his map.

Mai looked at Naruto. "Broad as hell," said Mai sighing.

Naruto smirked before grabbing Mai and pulling her into a deep kiss. Mai moaned and closed her eyes, before dropping her knives. Naruto pulled back and smirked.

"Maybe I can help you get rid of all that boardroom," said Naruto in a husky voice that had mai weak at the knees.

"Now is not the time for such things," said Lo pulling a lever and bringing the train to a stop.

Azula opened her eyes and looked at her 'wise men'. "Why have we stopped?" asked Azula

"A trail it would seem," said Li

Ty Lee opened the hatch and was the first one out with Naruto, Mai, and Azula following close behind her. Azula signaled for them to spread around the area as she examined the fur.

"So it's spring already," said Naruto in a tree off to the right.

Azula looked at Naruto. "What do you know of this Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing much. An old friend of mine was a breeder. Hana told me that Dogs and other such creatures grew new coats during the spring," said Naruto.

"Meaning?" asked Azula.

"Meaning that for the next few days maybe 4 or 5 we can track them by the great beast they ride," said a grinning Naruto

(With the Gaang)

Sokka stood in the river without his shirt and pants on leaving him in his warrior shorts. In his hand and on back were a few homemade spears that Sokka used to easily catch fish as they passed by. He had captured a good number of them. Maybe 10 and since he and Aang could both eat 3 fish with Katara and Toph eating 1 each that left the rest for extra.

He got out of the water and grabbed his pants and was about to put them on when he heard a giggle. He looked up and saw the newest addition to their strange little family Toph Bei Fong. Now Sokka wasn't one to judge (Bullshit on that), but even though she was 15 and three years his junior he found himself oddly attracted to the young earth bending prodigy.

Toph was a beautiful girl hands down. She stood at 5'3" with toned muscles compared to the bulky muscles like most earth benders that Sokka disliked to some degree and B-cup breasts that fit her body nicely, long black hair that was pulled into a massive bun, pale jade eyes that were due to her little sight problem that just seemed right on her, she wore a form fitting long sleeved green shirt that showed her figure well, a yellow jacket/ dress with slits running up both sides and stopping at her hips, a pair of baggy green pants, arm bracers, ankle bracers and a green and yellow headdress keeping her hair out of her face.

She was sitting on a rock chair and 'looking at Sokka as he dressed.

"What is it Toph?" asked Sokka putting his sash on over his sleeveless shirt.

"Nothing, but I wonder if sugar queen is aware that her brother is packing some really big guns. I wonder though did she ever offer to suck that big cock of yours?" asked Toph.

Sokka blushed at the thought and wanted to scream at Toph. "That's my fucking sister!" growled Sokka.

Toph shrugged. "It's not like everyone hasn't heard the rumors of how you Wets roll," said Toph

Sokka blushed in rage. He was well aware of the rumors and disgust of the water tribes as more then a few family's were inbreed, more then not because of how far away they were from the rest of the world. That was what the Annual New Moon Celibration was for, but it had not been held in almost 100 years.

"I suggest you shut up you little earth trollop!" said Sokka shaking in rage.

Toph laughed and got up and walked over to Sokka and gave him a once over. "What are you going to do? I bet I'm the only female within a 100 miles that you will see besides your sister and maybe be the only other one willing to suck your cock in the whole of the four nations if you act right," said Toph sarcastically trying to rile up the young warrior.

Sokka balled up his fists in rage and wanted to strike her. Suki had been the first girl he had ever been intimate with, and even though he and Yue had loved each other they never went past kissing and holding each other in the moon light.

Sokka took a deep breath and gathered the fish. "Say what you will Toph, but know this your pissing off a polorbear-dog," said Sokka dropping the fish and pushing Toph up against a tree and drawing his knife and putting it to her throat.

Toph tensed up as Sokka had her pinned in a way that keep her off the ground and away from the earth. Even though she could fight with how close they were the slightest mistake on her part would be the end of her life.

Toph frowned and looked Sokka dead in the eye. "What are you going to do now? Rape me? Kill me? Beat the hell out of me until I learn my lesson?" asked Toph. She may have been blind, but she was not foolish to the ways of the world as her family owned a few slaves and she knew the things her father do to the female slaves. And despite how brave she was acting she truly feared what the Water Tribe Warrior would do to her.

Sokka frowned. "No. I'm not a barbarian that the stories portray my people to be Toph. I never have been and never will be, but you need to learn that a dragon my be able to kill a twin headed pit viper, but the viper's poison will kill the dragon in the end," said Sokka dropping her and getting the fish.

Toph growled, but didn't want to fight currently. "What the fuck do you mean Sokka!" asked Toph.

Sokka stopped and looked at her. "Become part of the Dragon or become the poison that kills us Toph. It's your call,"

(24 hours later)

Naruto smirked as the tank chased after the Avatar and his team. The tank kept after them and was keeping the team off balance and he knew from experience that the time was about to basically tear itself apart. It was in the middle of the night currently and Naruto was manning the controls alone. Azula wanted to wait until noon to attack, but Naruto was itching for a fight as it was. He wanted another shot at the Avatar.

Naruto was so into his own world that he almost didn't notice the shadow behind him, only years of combat and homed reflexes trained into his body made him remove his knife and hold it to the person's throat as he shoved them into the bulkhead making their head bounce.

"AH!"

Naruto looked as Azula stared at him in slight fright. Naruto sighed. "It's only you Azula," said Naruto putting the knife back into his pouch.

Azula grabbed her neck where it was already starting to bruise from the assault. "How did you know I was here? I was as quiet as a Ash Cat?" asked Azula.

Naruto looked at her. "Years of practice. That and your scent gave you away. You smell of Sweet berries, heated ash, and fire flowers," said Naruto not bothering to look at her body in her combat clothes except her armor and her hair down.

Azula blushed."I've been meaning to ask you a few things what is going on between you and Mai?" asked Azula grossing her arms.

Naruto read The Fire Princess's stance and realized that she was getting Jealous. Sakura had the same problem when he started dating Hinata, but like then he was going to nip it in the bud.

"Is it any of your business Azula?" asked Naruto.

Azula narrowed her amber eyes into slits and pushed Naruto, but it was like touching a brick wall, nothing, but solid muscle. "Of course it's my business! Mai is my friend and you are my bodyguard! What ever happens between the two of you is my problem!" hissed Azula.

Naruto stood up and Azula quickly realized the difference in height as well as power as he backed her into a wall and put his hands on either side of her head. He brought his face so close to her's that they were almost kissing making Azula blush and want him to move forward just a bit more.

As Naruto began speaking his cool breath hit her lips making her shiver in pleasure. "You know what I think? I think that you want to be in Mai's shoe's. I think you want me to spend more time with me Azula-chan," said Naruto moving to her ear and kissing it.

Azula shivered, but had enough scene of mind to push Naruto away before things got to far out of hand. _"This is not the time to let your lo... lust of Naruto her to you," thought Azula almost crossing into a zone she didn't want to._

As Azula walked past Naruto she heard an off handed comment. "She can walk away, but sooner or later I'm waxing that fine ass," said Naruto not realizing that he said that aloud.

Azula stopped in her tracks and was torn between giving him his wish and slapping him with a fire charged slap. A Loud Smack was heard not a minute later_._

(an hour later)

Azula was in full battle armor while Mai and Ty Lee were in their normal clothes. Naruto himself walked into the room wearing Fire Nation armor with no shoulder plating. On his face was a burn mark that was slowly healing.

"What happened to your face Naruto?" asked Ty Lee tilting her head.

Naruto smirked. "I had A little conversation with Azula is all," said Naruto as they turned to Azula who mounted her Moongoose Dragon.

Ty Lee and Mai mounted theirs while Naruto summoned a dragon to ride.

"Lo, Li open up the hanger door," said Azula.

As the doors opened the foursome shot out of the doors and up the side of the cliff. AS they rose they got a good look at the Avatar and his little group. They noticed that their was another girl added to the group. Boulders began to shot at them. Naruto jumped off the dragon and launched a flaming kick that destroyed the boulders with ease. Azula halted her dragon as did Mai and Ty lee.

"An Earth bender?" said Naruto.

"And a strong one by the looks of her. This is going to be interesting. "Naruto I want you to take on the Avatar, Ty Lee the earth bending girl is yours, Mai take that wanna-be warrior out and fast," said Azula.

"That leaves you with the water tribe girl," said Mai looking at Sokka.

Azula licked her lips. "What can I say? I just like the exotic color of her skin," said Azula.

Ty Lee gave a giggle. "As fun as this is we should get nip this in the bud," said Ty Lee.

"I agree," said Naruto spinning his hands and launching a fireball at the Gaang. A large wall appeared.

"GO I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" yelled a voice that Naruto didn't know.

"Good, but Not good enough!" yelled Naruto as lightning was charged to his hand and his vision narrowed. "CHIDORI!" yelled Naruto blowing though the wall and knocking the girl on her ass.

The girl stood up and got into a non traditional Earth bending style. Naruto looked at her and realized that any move he made would most likely end up with him on his back.

"What's your name little Earth bender?" asked Naruto trying to see if her defense had a weakness.

"Toph. Mt name is Toph and I'm the best Earth bender there is," said Toph full of confidence.

Naruto turned his back to her and spun around with a fire ball in his hand that he was about to throw when he was forced to jump back as a spike nearly cut his throat. Naruto flipped onto the ledge and fired a ball of black flames that Toph stopped with a heavy earth wall.

Sokka grabbed Toph's hand and made a run for Appa.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Toph as Sokka picked her up bridal style making her blush as he jumped onto Appa.

"YIP, YIP!" yelled Katara

Sokka glared at Toph even though he knew she couldn't see. "Saving your dumb ass! That guy is not a guy you want to fuck with!" yelled Sokka pointing to Naruto.

Toph narrowed her eyes in anger and looked directly at Sokka and she looked quite intimidating. "I'm a fucking bender! I can handle myself! Unlike you Snozzles!" yelled Toph.

Katara didn't bother looking back. "He was only looking out for you. That's what we do. We watch out for each other," said katara in her softest voice.

Toph didn't bother to look at Katara. "I didn't need the help! I've been watching my own back for years now," said Toph.

Aang put a hand no her shoulder. "That's all well and good Toph, but we're friends and that's what friends do. We help each other out," said Aang.

Toph bit her lower lip, before throwing Aang's hand off her shoulder. "Whatever," said Toph turning from the group.

Sokka went to checking the supplies when he heard what sounded like a small 'Thank you from Toph.

(With Team Azula)

Naruto frowned as he watched the Large Bosian get away. They we're already a good four to five miles away. Azula and the others arrived next to Naruto.

"Damn. I thought we had them," cursed Azula with a sneer on her face.

"You should really get that look off your face. Your much to pretty for it," said Naruto making Azula blush.

"What now Naruto?" asked Ty Lee taking a few steps twords her friend.

Azula rounded on Ty Lee. "I'm the one in command here Ty Lee! My opinion should always come first!" said Azula fire clear in her voice.

Mai folded her arms. "True. You are the boss here, but Naruto has more combat and tracking experience then all of us put together," said Mai.

Azula could not help but agree with that logic. "Fine. Start Talking Naruto!"

"Return to the Tank," said Naruto mounting his dragon. "I'll follow are them and keep them unbalanced on Edge,"

Azula looked at Naruto. "And how do you plan on staying awake for so long?" asked The Fire Nation Princess.

Naruto smirked. "I've had to go nearly 2 weeks without sleep at one point and that was after a long damn battle so what's a day or two for me," said Naruto.

(With Team Avatar)

Tensions were running high in the group. It had already been two days since the last time they got any sleep and they were starting to take it out on each other. Sokka currently sat next to Appa who had passed out from exhaustion not more then an hour ago. Sokka was still awake along with the others.

"Appa's Exhausted," said Aang

Sokka looked at the team sleepily. "Okay. We've put a lot of distance between us and them. The plan right now is to follow appa's lead and get some sleep.

Katara gave an irritated glare to Toph who was laying on the ground. "Of course we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such Issues.

The blind girl sprang up and glared at Katara. "WHAT!" asked a Pissed off Toph.

Aang sensing that this could be bad tried to clam both girls down. "Okay we're all just tired, so let's just try and get some sleep.

But even the great peacekeeper couldn't stop the inevitable. "No! I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I got issues!" asked The Blind girl

Sokka groaned knowing that this was about to get ugly. Especially with how stubborn the two girls were.

Katara shrugged. "I'm just saying. Maybe if you helped out earlier, we could have set up our camp faster and gotten sleep," started katara before shouting at Toph "and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You blaming me for this Suger Queen?" asked Toph on the edge of unleashing an earth wave at the girl as the pebbles around her shuck.

Aang felt the slight vibrations as Did Sokka. "No! She's not blaming you," said Aang trying once again to stop the fight that was fast approaching.

Toph shoved Aang sending him into Sokka."I never asked you for diddly-doo-dah!" starting Toph pointing to her self. "I carry my own weight! Besides, if there's anyone to blame, it's Sheddy over here!" said Toph.

Aang looked up in confusion. "What you blaming Appa!" asked Aang rage at the edge of his voice.

"Yeah. You want to know how those bastards found us?" asked Toph before grabbing a hand full of shedding and letting it fly. "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!" yelled Toph

Aang not wanting to hear it got into her face. "How dare you! Appa saved your life three times today. If there's anyone to blame it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is! Appa's carrying your weight. He never had a problem flying when it was just the three of us!" yelled Aang.

Toph on the edge of her patience and anger hit the ground launching her pack into the air, before catching it. "I'm outta here!" yelled Toph.

Sokka got in front of Toph. "Wait Toph. Let's just talk about this," said Sokka trying to be kind to the girl.

Toph only looked at the ground. "Thanks for the offer Sokka, but I'm not in the mood," said Toph shifting Sokka out of her way as gently as possible since he was the only one who was trying to be nice.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had caught up to The Avatar's trail only 20 minutes ago and was only slightly ahead of Azula. Who should have been there with in a few minutes. Naruto looked at the two trails and snorted. One trail was a fur trail was the other was of broken tree tops

"This kid must be a rookie? Two trails with only one being smaller then the other," said Naruto.

"Easily the Avatar went west while his companions took the Basion," came Azula's voice.

Naruto turned his head and looked at Azula. "What kept you Zula?" asked Naruto

"The trail went cold on us. But now we're back on track. Mai, Ty Lee follow the broken tree tops and get his companions. Naruto with me. We're following the fur," said Azula.

(With Sokka and Katara)

Katara had water floating above her while Sokka had his machete out and ready to do battle with the two fire nation girls. The siblings knew about the power of the two girls and had worked up a strategy to counter them.

"Hey there cutie," said Ty Lee smiling at Sokka.

Katara frowned, before throwing a water whip at Ty Lee. Ty Lee flipped backwards as Mai prepared to throw a knife at Katara only to have Sokka charge at her and slash downwards and biting into the dirt as she stumbled backwards, before kicking at sokka. As she did she unleashed three needles. Sokka barely had time to move out of the way, but a needle impacted his left shoulder.

Sokka frowned, but pulled the needle out of his should letting the blood drip down.

Mai frowned at this. "Your quite skilled for Water Tribe warrior," said Mai.

"And your quite skilled with your weapons of choice," said Sokka putting his blade up and stepping into a wide stance.

Sokka charged at the girl and slashed at her. She ducked under it and pulled out a small knife and slashed at Sokka's arm. She caught him, but Sokka ignored the pain and kicked Mai in the stomach. Mai let out a grunt of pain sliding back.

Katara throw three disks of water at Ty lee who jumped up the trees and zigzagged between them avoiding the attacks. She landed in front of Mai and disabled Sokka with 2 effective jabs.

Sokka dropped his weapons as Katara was pinned to a tree not a yard away from her brother. Sokka tried to move, but his body didn't respond

"How are you doing?" asked Sokka Casually

Katara was struggling to get free, before she just quit. "Well You know," said Katara giving a small Laugh

Mai crossed her arms. "I thought when me and Ty Lee finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting. Oh well, victory is boring," said The dark girl Dryly.

Before Ty Lee could say anything A blast of wind shot the two fire nation girls into the water. Appa banged his tail, before turning to his friends.

Sokka smiled. "Thanks for that buddy," said Sokka as Appa licked his face.

(With Naruto and Azula)

Naruto and Azula entered the abounded town and saw Aang sitting their with his legs crossed and staff in his lap.

Naruto stepped forward with Azula just off to the left of him.

"Alright you've caught up to me. Now who are you?" asked Aang with an edge to his voice that Naruto easily pinpointed as a warning.

Azula smirked. "What can't you tell by the Family resemblance. Here's a hint," said Azula putting her right hand over her left eye and deepening her voice. "I must find the Avatar to regain my Honor!"

Aang remained silent.

Naruto smirked. "Your too damn serious monk. Come on and laugh," said Naruto.

"So... What now?" asked Aang

Azula put her hand on her head as if thinking. "Now? Now it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run, but I'll catch you," said Azula as Naruto smirked.

Aang stands up and looks Azula dead in her eyes. "I'm not running," said Aang.

"Do you rally want to fight me?" asked Azula.

Suddenly someone jumps out of the Alleyway. The person in question was about 18, stood at about 5'11", amber eyes with a large burn mark over his left eye, black hair that was cut short, wearing a earth kingdom presents robe and pants, as well as a hat that he throw away.

"Yes I really Do!" yelled The new fighter.

Aang got wide eyed at this. "ZUKO!" said Aang

Azula smirked. "I was wondering when you'd show up Zuzu," said Azula with a fond (not so much) smile on her face.

Aang snickered. "Zuzu," he said

Naruto looked at Azula. "Your brother I take it Mistress?" asked Naruto having never encountered Zuko before.

Azula nodded. "Yes. And a real pain in my ass,"

Zuko got into his stance. "Back off Azula! He's mine!" yelled Zuka.

Naruto saw an opportunity for a gay joke, but this was a little to serious for that kind of thing. Who the hell was he kidding.

Azula got into her stance. "I'm not going anywhere Zuzu," said Azula.

Naruto smirked and followed Azula's lead. "This will be entertaining. If they can keep with with our skills," said Naruto.

The Air grew tense as the air started swirl as Aang slowly tried to take advantage.

Azula makes the first move by blasting a stream of blue fire at Zuko. Zuko knocks it back at Azula who kicks it. Naruto charges at Aang and unloads a lighting bolt at him. Aang not knowing anything about lightning jumped into the Air and unleashed a air wave at Naruto. In the same position Azula and Zuko have moved into taking to hand to hand combat, before Zuko does a sweeping kick that unleashed a powerful fire blast, Azula flips over this and fires a fire ball at Aang.

Aang sees it coming and knocks it back towards Azula and Zuko. Both cover themselves ready for the attack, but Naruto kicks it away before spinning and punching Zuko in the nose sending him flying. Naruto takes his stance and starts throwing balls of fire at Zuko. Zuko starts to spin kick them out of the way, before drawing his swords from the scabbard.

Azula cursed. "Watch out for those blades! I may be good at bending, but Zuko is practicably a master of Dao's. Add in his fire bending and he's a deadly fighter," said Azula.

Naruto nodded. "What a time to forget my fucking sword," said Naruto.

Zuko charged in and slashed at Naruto, unleashing a fire blast at Naruto. Naruto side flipped to the right with Zuko slashing with his right blade. Naruto jumped and landed on the ground, before doing a spinning fire kick. Zuko blocked with his swords, and jumped onto a building unleashing fireballs from his blades.

Azula glared at Aang as he was blocking her attacks, before she jumped up and slashed Aang's face with her long nails. Aang yelled as blood started to drip down his face. Aang landed on the ground and ran into a building with Azula right behind him. Azula entered the building and almost lost her balance at the door. As she looked down she saw that there was no floor. Aang sat on an air ball and waved at her. Azula pulled back and did the splits, before coming up and off to the right of the door.

At the Door Zuko came through blocking a fire blast from Naruto knocking him back making him fall onto the ground hard enough to kick up a lot of dust. Naruto jumped into the air and At Aang. Aang gasped and the Air ball disbursed as Naruto impacted the wall. Azula followed him below, before throwing him throw a wall with a fire blast.

Naruto flipped down and landed and followed Azula out of the wall. Aang noticed that With Zuko out of the fight it was now a 2 on 1 situation.

Naruto charged forward at Aang and begin to fire blasts of fire at him making Aang zig-zag between the walls before landing on the roof. Azula followed up with a sharp blast of fire cutting the roof. Aang was able to cling to another section as Azula cut that one two sending Aang plummeting into the building with the roof falling on him somewhat. Azula walks in with Naruto behind her They both light the room with their respective fires and begin their advance on Aang.

Azula smirked. Azula began to bend lightning to finish this fight when A water whip wraps around her hand and fires off to the side. Naruto turned around and saw the water bending girl. She then throw a disk at Azula, before Naruto tackled her out of the way.

"Katara!" yelled Aang in excitement.

Azula turned and chased after katara only to slide as Sokka nearly took her head off with his blade. Naruto joined her in the attack.

An Old Man with a bald head, gray beard, and a pot belly appeared as Zuko slowly awoke.

"Uncle," said Zuko in a groggy voice.

"Come on Zuko. Get up!" said Iroh. As they head towards the fight.

Azula and Naruto are holding their own in the battle when their both blasted into a corner by Toph.

"I thought you guys could use a little help," said Toph with a smirk.

Katara smiled at the younger girl. "Thanks," said Toph.

As Azula and Naruto Try to make a run for it Iroh and Zuko block their path.

Naruto growled. "Me thinks that we are surrounded," said Naruto.

Azula looks around. "Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done," said Azula holding up her hands as did Naruto. "I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor," said Azula.

Naruto Snorted. "As a Shinobi there is only death or capture. Not for Me and Not for Azula!" said Naruto launched a blast of fire at Iroh as Azula launched one at Sokka.

The black fire hit Iroh in the chest making his scream in pain, while the blue fire sent Sokka flying back unconscious and burns over his arms and chest.

"SOKKA!" yelled Karata, Toph, and Aang.

"NO!" yelled Zuko

The four benders laughed the four elements at Azula and Naruto. Azula had just enough time to bring up a shield as the elements hit making an Explosion of such power and magnitude that it blasted everyone back. The four knew that Azula had gotten away and turned towards their friends. Zuko ran over to Iroh. While katara ran over to Sokka.

Zuko turned to Aang. "For today only we have our own to tend to Avatar. Be gone," said Zuko.

Aang didn't say anything as Appa arrived and they took off.

(With Team Avatar)

As they landed Toph made the ground as soft as possible as Aang gently lifted the boy that had become something of a brother to him off of Appa and Katara got to work trying to fix her brother's wounds.

"Katara is Sokka going to be okay?" asked Toph worried about Sokka more then anyone could tell.

Katara had tears running down her face. "He'll be fine once I'm done, but that fire nation bitch is going to pay and pay with her life," hissed Katara as she focused on healing her brother.

(With Naruto and Azula)

Naruto and Azula had escaped only thanks to Naruto's skills in ninjutsu. Azula had a nasty looking wound on her side thanks to Katara forcing Naruto to carry her.

"Next time I see that Water Tribe bitch I'm going to burn my name into her ass!" seethed Azula in pain clutching her right side.

Naruto laid her on the ground and slowly removed her armor. Taking a closer look at the wound. It was deep and bleeding badly.

Naruto took a piece of wood and shoved it into her mouth. "Bite down hard, This is going to hurt a little" said Naruto taking a knife and heating it up.

He pressed it to her side and Azula screamed in such intense pain. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Naruto's worried eyes

000000000000000000

Killjoy: Hes here !(gets out video camera)

Zaara: Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Oh Crap!

Azula: Relax Zaara, Zuzu won't hurt you... To badly

Toph: yeah i am sure you will only get minor burns.

Zaara: Not helping

Killjoy: Hi Zuko.

Zuko: Where's my sister


	5. Putting in the Work

Azula: Zuko Leave Zaara alone Zuzu!

Toph: Wow even i know i am enjoying this way to much.

Zuko: YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER! ( thorws fireball at Zaara

Zaara: (Does the cool Sidestep) Do you really want to fight Me Zuko? (Draws Katana)

Toph: If only i had popcorn.

Killjoy: (Hands Toph popcorn and watchs too

Toph: I love you (gets comfortable to watch)

Zuko: (Throws a punch at Zaara) You slept with my baby sister you... you... Asshole!

Azula: (Huffs) Get over it Zuzu! I'm 18 fucking years old

Killjoy:Zuko roast him a little.

Zaara: (Glares at Killjoy) Your next traitor!

0000000000000000000

Speech

Thought

**Demonic/ Avatar state speech  
><strong>

_**Demonic Thought**_

Chapter 5: putting in the Work

000000000000000000

Azula shot up in the bed she was in panting hard, before sheering hot pain shot up her side. Out of insistent her hand shot to the spot gripping it tightly. Out of pride she refused to scream to the world how badly it hurt.

"Lay back Princess! Your still Injured!" yelled a medical attendant rushing over to Azula.

"Where am I?" asked Azula as she looked around what could only be a field Hospital.

The nurse smiled. "At the headquarters of War minister Qin. Major Naruto is currently with him," said the Attendent.

"How long have we been here?" asked Azula laying back down.

"About 2 weeks," said Naruto walking in with Ty lee and Mai behind him.

Ty Lee ran up to Azula and hugged her. Azula winced in pain as Ty Lee brushed her side. Although she could not fault her friend/lover for her concern as she too would have been worried about Ty lee.

"Azula! How are you?" asked Ty Lee releasing said princess from her grasp.

"Better, but it could have been worse," said Azula before looking at her bodyguard. "What's happening anyway's Naruto?"

" After you passed out I made my way back to the train. Lo and Li healed you a bit more then I was able to. After that we hooked up with the nearest unit. We're currently with the 146th Division. We're gearing up for a battle," said Naruto.

Azula looked at Naruto. "What kind of battle?" asked Azula.

A man walked in who appeared to be in his 40's wearing the traditional war uniform. "We're preparing to take Ba Sing Se my Lady," said War Minister Qin.

Azula looked at Qin. "How? My uncle couldn't do it and he was the most decorated General in Fire nation History. Even he, The great and feared Dragon of the West couldn't breach the towering walls of Ba Sing Se," said Azula frowning.

Qin smirked. "Allow me to show you my Princess," said Qin stepping out of the tent.

Naruto helped Azula up and onto her feet. She winced as she felt a small bit of pain shot though her side. She held in her pain, not wishing to appear weak in front of Naruto of all people.

As they walked out of the tent Azula gasped at what she saw. Looking up she saw a massive drill before her. "How long is it?" asked Azula in pure awe of such a massive structure.

"Almost 2 miles long and half a mile wide," said Naruto. "Pure glory made real,"

"Impressive. But how long before it's ready?" asked Azula looking at Qin

Qin looked at a scroll that had all the things needed to keep the building on time. "A good 3 weeks if my calculations are correct Princess Azula," said Qin.

Azula looked at the massive weapon/ breaching tool. "Get it done in two. What about reinforcements?" asked Azula.

Mai looked at Azula. "We have an armory of almost 1000 here. How big do you need this army?" asked Mai.

Azula smirked as she turned to one of her childhood friends. "As large as possible. Ba Sing Se is the one place we have failed to capture time and time again for the last hundred years. I refused to fail during my turn to take it," said Azula with her eyes travailing to the drill.

(Two days later)

Azula stood in an open field alone wearing only a black tight shirt, and slim red pants. She took her stance and started to go through her bending Katas. About halfway though she sped up and starting adding light fire blast to the equation. Hitting the 12 kata she stopped as pain shot up her side.

Azula almost hit the ground, but was caught by Naruto. "Calm yourself Azula. You have time take it easy for right now," said Naruto setting her gently on the ground.

Azula looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "but father expects this to go off without a hitch. I...," started Azula only for Naruto to put a finger to her lips.

"Need your rest. Until your wound is fully healed I shall be watching you as if I was a shadow," said Naruto.

Azula frowned. She hated when she was talked down to like a child. "I'm fine Naruto. I just need my training,"

Naruto put his hand to her wound making her hiss in pain, before he took it away showing her blood on his hands.

"You reopened the wound. Your out of commutation until further notice," said Naruto picking her up bridal style.

Azula blushed. "Hey put me down! I can walk just fine!" yelled Azula.

Naruto shuck his head. "Nu-uh," said Naruto.

Azula crossed her arms in defiance, making a few soldiers snicker at how childish Azula looked at that moment in time. They soon regreted it as Azula throw a fire ball at them.

Once back in the tent Naruto peeled an Apple for Azula and handed it to her after taking care of the wound personally. Azula blushed fire red and gladly took the apple from her bodyguard, before she stopped.

"Naruto?" asked Azula looking at the peeled apple.

"Yes my princess?" asked Naruto peeling another apple for himself.

Azula glanced at him and blushed a bit as he was not fully dressed only in a pair of pants. "From the stories you've told me you could have destroyed them with the flick of your wrist, or even the blink of an eye," Azula paused. "My question is why didn't you?"

Naruto looked at Azula. "It's not that I couldn't have killed them, but more along the lines is that I'm weaker then I remember being," said Naruto taking a bite of his apple

"What do you mean?" asked Azula just now realizing that she found herself saying that a lot around her bodyguard.

"2000 years is a long time Azula and while I know I'm stronger then the Avatar my powers are not what they use to be. As a child of maybe 5 I had a Chakra reserve of two Kages. By the time I was 12 It was almost 10," said Naruto

Azula titled her head. Aside from the Ancient history of the 'Hokage's' powers of godhood in battle there was little else. She wasn't to sure how powerful they were before, but Naruto had demolished a city with ease so he must have had some power.

"Explain please. I don't know much of this... chakra," said Azula curious about the real srouce of her bodyguards power.

Naruto sighed. "It's like this. On a power scale of say 100. A Civilian is a 0 to 1. An Academy student is 2 to 5. A Genin or foot soilder is 6 to 15. A chunin or experienced soilders are 16 to 30 give or take. A Jonin or elite soilder is 31 to 50. An ANBU or elite fire benders are compared to the highest rank and just below Kage at 51 to 65. Leaving a Kage at 66 to 100+ depending on their power. Me I was at Kage times many when I was sealed," said Naruto.

Azula nodded in understanding getting this a lot better then what she thought she would"What is your level now?" asked Azula.

Naruto smirked. "I'm still Kage plus, but only at about 200 over the limit still making me stronger then most people even your father who is only at kage level 84. I'm thinking that it was my power with a combination of seals that kept me alive for this long," said Naruto before grabbing his chin. "I really don't think they thought i'd live to ever see the outside of that tower again," said Naruto after thinking for a second.

"What about me?" asked Azula.

Naruto looked at her. "Your strong. About ANBU level. 60. I'm still strong enough to bring down An Army alone if I need to," said Naruto

"Why didn't you?" asked Azula.

Naruto looked out the tent at the Massive machine. As he thought about it Azula tried to figure it out herself.

Why not use the power he once did to destroy the known world?

"When the tide of flames is at it's peck and the four elements are one you'll get your answer," said Naruto leaving the tent.

(The Next day)

Azula lay in her bed board. Mai and Ty lee had been taken by Qin to help oversee some things while Naruto was over looking all the soldiers training to make sure everything was in order. The Invasion of Ba Sing Se was close at hand.

"Hey you can't enter this tent!" yelled the voice of a royal solider.

"Of course I can," came an Arrogant voice that Azula knew only too well.

"We have orders from Major Naruto to not allow anyone, but himself, War Minister Qin, Lady Mai, and Lady Ty Lee inside to speak with Princess Azula," said the Second royal guard.

"To bad I'm a general and my orders supersede this major Naruto's," said came the voice, before the two soldiers were blasted into the room

Following the downed warriors was a tall Man who was easily one on the most handsome Generals in all of the Fire nation. He stood at just over 6 feet tall and was about 7 years Azula's senior, black hair that fell to the middle of his back and was pulled into a fire nation ponytail, a small gotee that accompany his high cheek bones and black eyes well. He wore the traditional Generals clothing. The smirk on his face made Azula want to smack it off with a fire whip.

"Hello My dear Azula," said the Man.

"What do you want Jin?" asked Azula sitting up more out of irritation then respect.

Jin smiled and walked foreword and got in Azula's face. "I heard my betrothed was hurt so I came all the way from the homeland to see you. Are you not happy to see me love?" said Jin with an infuriating smirk on his face.

Azula snorted and gave Jin a hard shove to the face. "Please your only here to try and protect your status of entering your blood into the Royal Line," said Azula.

Jin laughed and looked at Azula. He irritated her so much. He tried to act like her uncle use to. Don't get her wrong Azula loved her uncle, almost like he was 'the kind father' in her life, but Jin was far from kind. He was incredible cruel, even by Azula's standards. He had once killed a child for earth bending! A child and he did it in front of Azula. He did something no one not even her own father would do!.

"Please Azula try and be reasonable. After all," said Jin before he grabbed Azula by her arms and pinned her to the floor. "I will be your husband come your 17th birthday," said Jin giving Azula a kiss.

Azula felt disgusted by his actions and tried to fight him off, but he was to strong and he had her hands pinned, A tear escaped Azula's eyes.

_"Naruto! Help me! Please!" thought Azula in desperation.._

A mere few seconds later Jin was grabbed from behind and thrown away from Azula. Azula looked up but found someone blocking her view.

"Are you alright Azula!" asked Naruto kneeling down to look into her eyes.

Azula nodded becoming lost in his eyes. Eyes almost as Blue as that water girls eyes. The worry inside the cerulean orbs melted her heart and ignited passion inside of her body that she didn't know existed.

"What is the meaning of this!" yelled Jin Fire shooting up behind him making Soldiers move to back away from him.

Naruto turned to Jin and walked out of the tent. "I was passing by when I noticed the guards I posted here to protect Azula were gone. They had 'strict orders' not to leave this post unless relieved by either myself or another set of guards. I come in to see if Anything happened while I was away. And what do i find? I come to find out that you are molesting Princess Azula. How was I to take it Jin!" said Naruto o so calmly that Azula felt a shiver of... fear run up her spine.

Jin snorted. "So I was having a moment with my future wife," said Jin getting into his stance.

Naruto snorted."If that was a moment then I'd hate to see what happens when you get pissed off you worm," said Naruto looking at his fingernails as if he had not just insulted A general of high standing within the fire Nation.

Jin growled in annoyance and sent a stream of fire at Naruto! A stream of Gold fire. Naruto looked at the fire in surprise before knocking it away with a back hand. Naruto raised his hand and looked at it. It was not burnt, but it stung. Almost like Azula's flames did.

"So that's it. Your a fire bending prodigy," said Naruto no shock or awe in his voice.

One of the soldiers who was posted stood and looked at Naruto. "Yes Lord Naruto. He is. Jin the Gold Viper. Considered to be a cruel man, even by fire nation standers," said the guard.

"I see," said Naruto still in his cold tone of voice.

Naruto looked at Jin as if assessing his skill level, before looking at the sun. It was nearing night fall and therefore the end of the working day. Naruto held up his hand and throw out a black fireball that was outlined in red. The flames what into the air before exploding in a white ball of fury.

"Jin I challenge you to and Agni kai!" said Naruto as fire rained down on him

To Jin it made Naruto look like Agni come back in human form, but to Azula It was something more. Something within the Princess of the Fire Nation wanted to have Naruto and not just as her bodyguard. No she wanted him to be hers.

The camp that was already silent awaiting the next move became deaf at what Naruto just said. Jin was known as the Gold viper for his many wins in sported and Honored Agni Kai. He had actually ascended to General for defeating his own brother and nearly killing him.

Jin smirked despite his fear. "I accept you challenge Major," said Jin getting into his stance.

Naruto held up his hand. "Not here. Noon tomorrow. When our strength will be at it's peck," said Naruto turning his back to Jin, before pausing and sending out a hard kick unsealing a powerful fire blast.

Jin brought up his arms to block, but was sent flying into the dirt. "And come with the intent to kill me. Otherwise I'll leave your corpse for the raptor vultures to pick at," said Naruto glaring at the downed General before turning on his heel and walking away..

(In Naruto's tent)

Mai sat in Naruto's tent as he sat at his small desk still preparing orders and such. This had been going on for about 20 or so minutes and Mai was getting worried for her friend/lover as he didn't seem to be doing anything to prepare for his upcoming dual with Jin.

"Aren't you worried?" asked Mai getting off of Naruto bed and crossing her arms as she walked over to him..

Naruto turned to her. "Of course I'm worried. Good tea is becoming scare in the camp, some of the previsions are low, and someone stole some cabbages a while a go," said Naruto returning to the papers.

Mai frowned and swatted Naruto on the head. " Not about that stuff, about Jin! He's a nasty fighter from all the rumors I've heard and isn't afraid to kill his opponent in an honor dual," said Mai.

Naruto looked at Mai all joking aside. "Of him? Not in the least bit. He's strong i'll give him that, but not very skilled in terms of advanced training," said Naruto setting down his brush. "Besides that after I defeat him Azula will be at peace,"

Mai raised a brow. "What do you mean Naruto? Azula fears nothing!" yelled Mai

Naruto shuck his head. "Apart from her father you'd be right, but this guy has her father's blessing. I read his file. Qin got it for me. He's ruthless, strong, and even considered to be the next coming of Iroh The Dragon of the West," said Naruto.

Naruto called a solider in before handing him his orders. "If that's all then I have nothing to worry about. Back in my time. A long time ago I use to fight guys of his skill level for fun and sport," said Naruto stripping of his robe and laying down. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need a good sleep if I'm going to be taking on that prick," said Naruto closing his eyes, but not sleeping.

Mai walked out and Ty Lee came up to her friend. "Well what did he say?" asked The bubbly girl.

Naruto smirked at the words that Mai said next. "He was polite as usual, but I got a feeling that Jin is going to be hurting in ways that can only be imagined,"

(Next day)

A field had been turned into a makeshift Agni Kai ring with Soldiers lined up on either side looking on at what promised to be a masterful match. Naruto was in his tent preparing for the battle with Mai holding his shoulder cowl. He pulled on his armbands and stood.

"Are you ready to accompany me Mai?" asked Naruto.

Mai nodded and followed behind her lover. It was always strange to her how they interacted. At times they acted as if lovers, other times as if just friends, or even just two leaders strategising for a battle, but not here. Here she followed as a supporter of naruto's.

As they made their way through the throng of soldiers Mai saw Azula and Ty Lee wearing robes of fine silk preparing to look onto the battle with nothing, but static looks Mai however knew that both were worried for the blonde.

Before she realized it Naruto took the cowl and dripped it over his shoulders before lowering himself onto the ground with a quick thanks. Mai nodded and made her way to her two friends.

"Well?" asked Azula.

"He completely focused on this battle almost as if he wants to take this seriously but can't," said Mai

The Acrobat raised a brow at her dark fined. "What do you mean can't?"

Mai looked down as Jin approved with his second and third. "Naruto is planning on fighting him on an even playing ground," said Mai

(Down in the field)

Naruto heard the pounding of the drums in his head, the same drums that he used to rage war on traitors, such as Tenten, Sakura, and the like. Drums that beat in his head like this always reminded him of his lost love Hinata. He had never had children with his love, and long before he returned to the world he stayed in the spirit-world looking at Hinata from across a vast field. She always smiled at him, but a great divide always kept them apart even during the red moonlight that allowed them to be together they only ever exchanged a few words.

The drum stopped and took Naruto away from his memories. Naruto rose and turned to face Jin in combat. Jin smirked and charged at Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth and blasted a pure black beam of fire at Jin. Jin ducked under it and fired a fireball at Naruto. Naruto twisted his arm disrupting the attack. Naruto flow foreword and raised both his fists in a Hammer slam He hit the ground unleashing a powerful blast of fire on the ground that charged towards Jin, Jin back peddled, before using a corkscrew kick to knock the fire to either side. Before standing in his stance.

Jin was sweating hard, but Naruto was barely breathing _"What's with this man! He fights like no mere mortal! Almost as if he is a demon!" thought Jin_

Naruto took a step foreword and twisted his stance slightly. It was suttle, but Jin knew that whatever the man planed it could very well end.

"Your very lucky Jin," said Naruto in a cold tone.

"How am I lucky?" asked jin knowing that it was a foolish question.

Naruto smirked. "I haven't tried this yet, but your a good test subject. This is my answer to the AVATAR STATE," said Naruto.

(With Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee)

The three girls froze as Naruto's words hit them head on.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" asked a surprised Mai.

Ty Lee nodded dumbly at this to shocked to even respond like she normally would, but at the same time saw a massive build up of naruto's Aura that kept shifting colors.

"_If what Naruto said is true then my plans are even closer to fruition then I could ever think possible," thought Azula _

(Back on the field)

Jin shell shocked for a moment started to laugh. "Preposterous! Even The fire Lords of old could never find a counter to the AVATAR STATE!" yelled Jin.

Naruto sat on the ground as his body slowly glowed bright gold with a pure black outline, then his eyes flow open before he stood and crouched down allowing 2 tails to grow out.

"**Normally I would only use 1 tail, but to prove to you the vast difference in skill allow me to show you how great the divide is," said Naruto.**

Naruto vanished from sight, before reappearing and hitting Jin with a flaming uppercut sending him flying high into the air. Naruto vanished and reappeared high above Jin, before making two flaming black whips. He wrapped one around jin, before slamming him into the ground, before he came crashing down stomping his feet into Jin's chest.

Jin screamed in intense pain as he coughed up blood. Naruto looked down at Jin holding his other whip, before it solicited into a flaming black sword that had only a single edge and resembled a katana. Jin started to shake in fear as he started into nothing but death.

Naruto raised the Katana and stabbed it right next to Jin's face. Jin panted and looked at the blade before it vanished into black flames.

Naruto returned to normal. "I could have destroyed you easily in this form, but you provided me with amusement," said Naruto as Jin slowly looked at Naruto.

"Why spare me!" asked Jin.

Naruto turned his back to Jin. "Know your place now Jin," said Naruto before continuing in a voice so low only Jin heard him. "Azula is mine. I care for her in an unusual way. Same with Ty lee and Mai. Should you _**EVER **_try what you did earlier with any of them then your life is forfeit," said Naruto walking away.

Jin got to all fours and bowed deeply. "understood Master," said Jin now knowing that the Fire lord was no longer his master, but the man before him was.

Naruto walked to Azula who had a royal long sword in her hand that had the fire nation insignia as the guard. The Fox boy bowed before Azula who smiled at him.

Azula held the sword to her face as everyone looked onward as a ring of blue fire encircled herself and Naruto. "For many generations Each Fire Lord or Lady had a champion and that Champion would go on to become something of a protector of the Fire Nation. Standing before me is my bodyguard and the strongest fire bender of the age. I Princess Azula of the Grand Fire Nation proclaim Naruto Uzumaki my champion, and bestow him my eternal trust and honor. Rise General Naruto Champion of the Fire Nation," said Azula giving her hand a small cut, before putting the fire nation symbol on Naruto's head, before sheathing the sword kneeling and kissing Naruto on his forehead. A sign of her trust in him. Azula stood again and offered the blade to Naruto.

Naruto took the sword. "I accept your trust in me My Princess and promise to lead the Fire Nation to victory," said Naruto.

(With Fire Lord Ozai)

Ozai stood in his chambers flames rising to the ceiling such was his rage visible. Careful years of planning to get Azula to accept Jin as her champion and future husband ruined in mere moments. "I will not stand for that 'beast's' actions any longer! I will deal with him permanently!" yelled Ozai snapping his fingers as 5 warriors appeared before him.

"you summoned us Fire Lord Ozai!" asked the middle figure.

"You five are my most deadly warriors in the entire Fire Nation. Those I trust above my own Family. Zuko and Iroh are both missing, but while Zuko is a failure Iroh is a soft heated traitor, and Azula is straying from the path that will keep us Strong I want you to get rid of the influence over her in Naruto Uzumaki.

The figure on the far left flinched at the mere mention of the name Uzumaki. She looked at Ozai as did the others.

"We shall not Fail you Fire Lord. For the last 3 centuries since your family has ruled the fire nation The Destruction Team has never failed you," said The leader.

"Naruto-sama," said the girl in a low whisper.

000000000000000000

Azula: I think you knocked him cold. (Pokes Zuko in his side) Yep. He's out cold.

Toph: hahaha Zaara's hair is smoking.

Killjoy:wow man you look like shit.

Azula: back off Zara Troll.

Toph: Cool it Fire Crotch.

Zaara: Your lucky I'm tired or I'd roast you KJ

Killjoy: God i am loving this.

Zaara:(in a whispered tone) Do you think we should tell Him Iroh is coming to visit?

Azula: (Smirks) Naw. Uncle can handle the fact that i'm having sex, but not toph.

000000000000000000

(A/N)

Here are the power levels of everyone of importance.

Gaang

Aang: 210 (normal) 500 + (Avatar state)

Katara:45 Normal 60 (During full moon

Toph: 40

Sokka: 28

Team Azula

Naruto: 205 (Normal) {experienced} 500 + (Demonic state)

Azula: 64

Ty Lee: 24

Mai: 17


	6. The Drill!

Toph:Hi old man long time no see.  
>Zaara: Hey Iroh. Last night I heard Killjoy doing some... scandalizes things with Toph.<p>

Iroh: (turns a cool gaze to Killjoy) Oh did he now. And what did he do to Toph?

Killjoy:Had wild sex.

Toph:We are gonna get Married.

Azula: _Kill, Kill, Kill_

Zaara: _To every holy being out there. DON"T LET THAT ASSHOLE SLIP THOUGH THE NET!_

Killjoy:Hey Iron want to try this rare tea from the lost Ming Dynasty?

Iroh:Oh yes i would love to You got a good one Toph.

Toph: Yes i did and clever. (as killjoy smirks at Zaara)

Azula: (Starts to melt cut in hand) I wonder if Scrounged earth works on Earth benders!

Zaara: SCREW YOU KILLJOY!

0000000000000000000

(Fire Nation Camp)

Azula sat at the head of the War room with Naruto on her immediate right with Ty Lee and Mai off to his right then War Minister Ming, her former Betrothed Jin, and a Sage from the fire temple. She was quite young to be a fire sage and was only in her mid-20's, but her fire bending and devotion to the spirits made it inevitable. She had cut short black hair that stopped just short of her chin, sharp amber eyes, full lips, and a body that had many of the younger fire sages trying to sire an heir with her. She stood tall. Only 4 inches shorter then Naruto, Lean body with long legs and small B-cup breasts. She wore a modified version of the Fire sage robes that looked more like a Chinese dress with a large triangulate showing off her bust, black short shorts, and next to her was a chinese pike that was gold in color.

"Commanders I'd like to introduce you to Yu Ying. The Fire Sage assigned to us as the one leading the Monastic Order that has come to aid us.

Yue Ying bowed her head. "It is a great honor to be in the presence of so many great warriors of our home land," said Yue Ying.

Naruto chuckled as did Ty Lee. "Raise your head girl. Here no matter the rank if your in a commanders seat you've earned it," said Naruto.

Azula nodded at his words. "Yes, but We've had to delay the attack by another 2 weeks on fathers orders," said Azula with a bit of a frown.

Yue Ying frowned. "My apologies, but your father thought it best to send in a group of 50 Monastic Acolytes. I am the strongest of the Acolytes and have even gained the Rank Of chief Warrior in the Order.

Jin looked at her. "But your such a young thing!" said Jin.

Mai frowned. "Ty lee, Azula, and Myself are all the youngest in the room with Naruto being the eldest, yet even in his time his age mattered little as by the age of 12 he had already spilled the blood of hundreds," said Mai.

Ty Lee raised an Eyebrow at her friend. "A History buff Mai?" asked Ty Lee.

Before Mai could respond a Solider came in. "Lady Azula Sorry to interrupt your meeting, but this is important," said the Solider.

All the commander rose as one except Azula as Two Monastic Order members dragged in a fairly wounded Earth kingdom solider.

"Where did you find him?" asked Naruto stepimg forward to the man.

"On patrol route 7 sir. If we hadn't found him our invasion would have been in danger," said the Acolyte who couldn't have been older then 16.

Naruto turned to Azula. "How much longer can we afford to wait my princess?" asked Naruto.

Azula bit her lip. "Three days and not a second more or less," said Azula.

(12 noon)

Naruto had taken a Rhino out to do some scouting alone, being a former ninja had it's advantages, but Naruto still liked to ride around on these Animals. He stopped his Rhino and turned his head. "You can come out now. I know you've been following me since I left camp," came Naruto's voice cold and hard.

"Very good naruto-sama," came the voice of Yue Ying.

Naruto dismounted and looked at her. "You called me Sama, but to most people that comes from the throws of a dead archaic language," said Naruto.

Yue Ying Nodded. "That would be true if My family hadn't kept to the old ways. "You may know of my ancestor Kakashi and His Wife Shizune," said Yue Ying.

That froze Naruto. Kakashi had been his protecter for most of his childhood years and later Teacher and friend, While Shizune had been something of a big sister to him before she had retired to give birth to her first child. A little girl they had named Naruko in honor of Naruto himself.

"Speak quickly before I take your head," said Naruto. Anger clear in his voice.

Yue ying bowed to Naruto. "As you know I am a Warrior of the Monastic Order, but aside from that I am one of Ozai's weapons. One of the fingers of his Fist," said Yue Ying.

"Fist?" asked Naruto

"Yes. The Fist of composed of the five most deadly assassins of the entire Fire nation. We have only ever been called forth a few times in Ozai's rule. I myself have only had 6 missions under him. We are never truly active at the same time and we have never meet without our masks on to prevent our identity's from coming out. Only the Fire Lord knows who we all are.

Naruto sat down and looked at the woman. "What is your current Mission Yue Ying. Is it so damning that you would risk the fire lords wrath by telling me this Imformation?" asked naruto

Yue Ying looked at Naruto dead in his eye. "The Mission of the Closed Fist is as follows Eleminate Champion/Genreal Naruto Uzumaki. Our Seondary Mission is to wathc Princess Azula for signs that she is falling form her father's contorl," said Yue Ying.

Naruto looked at her. "If you had attacked me at the camp I wouldn't have even expected to it," said Naruto.

"The blood Loyalty of my families honor excited that of my loyalty to the fire nation. If you asked me I would kill the fire lord in a heart beat," said Yue ying looking at the man she would soon call master.

Naruto looked at her in the eye. "Tell me everything," said Naruto.

(A few hours later)

Naruto and Yue Ying stood together in his tent. She had told him as much as she knew, but Naruto was still with his doubts.

"I don't know. How can I be sure that you won't turn on me like you did the fire Lord," said naruto

Yue Ying looked at Naruto. She bit her lip, before her hands went to the clips holding her dress on. "I have none, but my body, please except it," said Yue Ying removing her clothes and covering her breasts slighter to hide her embarrassment at showing a man her body.

Naruto was tempted. Oh how tempted he was, but he already had Mai and if his luck held out Ty Lee and Azula soon.

"Put your clothes back on Yue Ying. As much fun as it would be to take you I have something I need you to do," said Naruto.

Yue Ying slid on her shots and put her dress back on. "What is that?" asked Yue Ying clipping the dress together.

Naruto put on a smile and Yue Ying knew that what he had in store was going to be dangerous.

(Serpants Pass)

katara awoke with the the sun and looked around the camp. Everyone had had a good sleep, well almost everyone. She looked over at Toph's tent that was down and looked at the girl who had she could consider a younger sister.

"Hey toph what's the matter?" asked Katara.

Toph yawned loudly as she looked at 'katara'. "Nothing Snoozles was giving it to his girlfriend for almost four hours last night and I got to say your bother has a really big dick," said a slightly agitated Toph.

Katara blushed. "Not something I wanted to know. And why are you agitated?" asked Katara

Toph looked down. "Because all he see's is a little blind girl who needs protection," said Toph gripping a rock and crushing it. "I don't need protection. I'm just as capable as anyone else even more then him," said Toph.

Katara sighed as she saw that their was more to the story, but was going to ignore the jelousy issuse for now. "It's not that he sees you as weak Toph," said katara taking a set next to the girl. "Sokka has always has always felt the need to protect people. He was the eldest boy in the village was made acting chief by father at just the age of 11," said Katara

Toph's eyes widened slightly. "Really?" asked Toph.

Katara nodded. "Really and to add pressure to this he had to feed the entire village as well as protect it. The village has over 200 people most women, children, and elders," said Katara.

Toph looked back over at Sokka and saw him in a whole different light. "I never knew," said Toph.

Katara shuck her head and turned to leave deciding to keep the fact that a lot of women throw themselves at Sokka for extra food and such things to herself.

(with Team Azula)

Azula smiled as the Drill made it's way to Ba Sing Se accompanied by a small Army of Fire tanks.

"Finally I will succeed were my uncle failed," said Azula sitting on her throne with a smile.

"Becareful Azula fate has a way of turning things on you," said Naruto sitting in a chair apple and knife in hand.

Azula raised an Eyebrow at this, though in cirouisty not anger. "Explain please," said Azula.

Ty Lee grinned. She always had a love of stories. Mai shrugged and took a set next to Naruto with her head on his lap

Naruto nodded. "A few years before my birth Uzumaki or the Country of Swirling tides was one of the biggest Military powers in the Elemental Nations. They too were confident in their power. At least until Cloud, Mist, and Rock banded together to attack and even though 4/5ths of the invading army was wiped out after nearly 2 months of fighting Whirlpool still fall and my mother was the only survivor," said Naruto taking a silich of his apple.

Ty Lee looked down in sadness at this. "What a tragedy," said Ty Lee.

Mai nodded. "Yeah makes my outlook on life look a little darker. If such a thing could happen," said Mai.

Azula narrowed her eyes. "What's your point?" asked Azula.

Naruto stood up and looked at the wall. "No point, just don't let power go to your head. It could lead to your fall," said Naruto.

(20 minutes later)

Azula frowned as The Earth benders appeared and started to attack her drill. It was really pissing her off.

"Naruto, Ty lee, mai, be dears and deal with them," said Azula.

Naruto smirked. "Alright, but let's leave them alive ladies," said Naruto as they opened a hatch and jumped into the middle of the field or Naruto did unleashing a breath of fire. The Earth Benders only took a second to notice, before they brought up a large dome of earth over them.

"HOLD THE LINE MEN!" yelled the Commander as he and his men got into their attack formation

Naruto landed next to him with a smirk. "You won't hold a damn thing! And for the record I could defeat you without my bending, but my friend was board," said Naruto.

After Naruto said this Ty lee floated from behind Naruto and into the Large Earth Benders. As She moved she disabled them with Jabs and kicks. Naruto smirked as she disabled the last one.

Naruto walked up to the commander and pulled out a note. "This is a sign of surrender. I'll halt the attack for 2 hour. If you don't have that signed I will personally bring down the wall," said Naruto putting the letter into the commanders belt, before grabbing Ty Lee and retuning to the tank.

The Commander looked at the man and realized that he didn't have so much as a speck of dust on him from hitting the ground.

(With Team Azula)

Azula glared at her Champion with a fire in her eyes. "Let me get this straight you gave them 2 hours to surrender to us without consulting me!" hissed Azula from her throne as Naruto stood before her.

Naruto didn't even bother to come up with some excuse. "If they surrender we lose no men or anything, and they have already seen what an Elite Agent can do on her own as well as the Champion of the fire Nation. What chance do they have against Two Full Battalions?" asked Naruto.

Azula glared at Naruto who saw her hand light up. Naruto barley moved as the blue flame whip hit him across the face. "FOOL! The Full might of the Earth Kingdom lays behind those Walls! Giving them 2 hours to prepare a counter measure is not something I wish to do!" seethed Azula.

Naruto walked up to the Throne and put a hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me Azula! A physical battle is one thing, but a physiological battle is a whole other matter. My old Lover Ino was a physiologist and enjoyed toying with the minds of her victims, while my old lover Anko looked to punish the body. Once they worked together they could make anyone talk. Attack the mind first and then the body," said Naruto turning to leave.

Azula glared at Naruto. "What if I order the attack?" asked Azula.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Then I'm going to make you regret it Azula first with your mind and then your body," said Naruto a cold tone in his voice.

Azula nearly flinched at the implications. "Y-you wouldn't dare rape me!" yelled Azula standing and her voice shaking slightly.

Naruto smirked. "Who said anything about raping you? Disobey this and I'll make you wish I had raped you," said Naruto.

(With Team Avatar- an hour and 55 minutes later)

Katara was healing a solider to the best of her abilities, but it was hard because the natural paths in his body were blocked.

"It's the best I can do. His body is rejecting the healing," said Katara sighing. "This is Ty Lee's work. Definitely,"

The soldier groaned. "it was two people that beat us," said The Man. "A man who used black fire, and a girl who hit us and took us down from the inside out," said The man.

Sokka grinned. "That's it. We'll do what Ty Lee did. We'll take the drill from the inside out," said Sokka.

Toph nodded. It could work. If they got lucky. "Alright then. Follow my lead and hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride down," said Toph stepping forward and hitting the small part of the earth wall, having it enter into a free fall.

Once they hit the ground Toph created a Hole in the ground and everyone went in.

"Crap I can't see a thing," said Sokka.

"Oh No! The Horror!" came a sarcastic Toph.

Sokka blushed. "Sorry Toph,"

Toph grinned and you could hear it in her voice. "It's cool, I like busting your balls," said Toph feeling the blush on Sokka's face about busting balls.

They made their way forward and directly under the drill. Aang leaps up to the bar hanging from the opening and, dangling upside-down from his legs, hoists Sokka and Katara into the drill. He realizes Toph isn't following them. Sokka sticks his head out of the drill.

"Toph Come on!" yelled Sokka

"No way am I going in that metal monster. I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here!" said Toph.

"Okay Toph. Good luck," said Sokka.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood up and slowly walked away from the main room. Azula's eyes cut to her Champion.

"Where are you going?" asked Azula.

Naruto frowned. "We have some rats on the Drill. I'm going to go and... greet them," said Naruto.

Azula narrowed her eyes. "Very well," said Azula.

Naruto took off Down the Corridor at a dead run.

(With team Avatar- 20 minutes later)

Aang and katara had just finished cutting though the support beam, but it had barely sled inches from it's starting point. A Dull creaking sound could be heard, before Sokka got a large grin on his face

"Do you hear that? We took it down! We better get out of here fast!" yelled an excited Sokka

As they make their way to the door they stop hearing an announcement that stopped all their hearts.

"**Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. "Start the countdown to victory!" yelled Qin**

Sokka grabbed his head in frustration. "Oh what the fuck! That should have been game over 1 2 3!" yelled Sokka slapping the back of his right hand into his left palm.

"This is bad, really bad," said katara looking more worried then her brother.

Aang gritted his teeth, before something came to mind. "Maybe we don't need to cut all the way through. Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one hundred percent of your energy into any one strike. Sokka, take a fighting stance," asked Aang.

Sokka did as asked before Aang got in front of him. "You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance," said Aang before sticking Sokka several times. " And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow," said Aang hitting Sokka on his head. "His own weight becomes his downfall, literally,"

Sokka fell over, before getting to his feet as Katara smiled. "So we just need to weaken the braces, instead of cutting all the way through," said katara

Sokka grinned. "let's get to it," said Sokka.

For the next 15 minutes they cut though the beams halfway before stopping.

"Good work, Team Avatar! Now Aang just needs to... duck!" yelled Sokka taking Katara to the ground.

Aang hit the deck as a stream of black fire sailed over them. Aang stood up and looked to see Naruto standing there. Naruto took a step forward making the gaang take a step back. Naruto looked at the gaang, before they all saw their deaths at his hands.

Aang started to shake and felt blood flow from his hands. That... vision had made his grip his staff to an almost breaking point. Aang looked behind him. Sokka had his blade ready to slit his own throat and katara was on her knees crying.

"I really hate doing that, but it was the most effective way to stop you Avatar," said Naruto his voice as cold as the South pole waters.

Aang shuck his head. "M-my name is Aang. The Last Air bender," said Aang getting into a defensive stance.

Naruto snorted. "Please kid. Your ready to piss yourself right now. I could kill you," said Naruto before vanishing. "Before you'd even have a chace to blink," came naruto's voice.

Aangs eyes widened as he felt a knife in his lower back. Aang did the splits and did an Air-kick sending Naruto into a beam nearly breaking it in half.

"SOKKA! KATARA SNAP OUT OF IT!" yelled Aang.

Both came to, and Sokka dropped his blade. Both breathed hard before they regained enough scene to run.

Naruto got out of the beam as Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee presucced Team Avatar. He followed after them with a deep frown on his face. Ty lee looked at her friend and shivered. His Aura was blazing red. A clear sign that he was angry.

They saw the three of them split up. Azula smirked. "Naruto with me. We're going after the Avatar! Ty Lee, Mai after his peasant friends," said Azula.

Naruto nodded and followed after Azula.

(on top of the drill)

Aang was cutting into the drill as fast as he could, but stopped and turned the falling rocks into a shield as two heated streams of fire came at him. Aang looked to see both Naruto and Azula in their stances. Aang gulped at this. One-on-one he could hold his own against either of them, but two-on-one he was dead meat.

"Look here Naruto. We have a ant on my drill how should we deal with him?" asked Azula.

Naruto got out of his stance and drew his sword. "A lot of pain with a side of broken bones should do the trick," Said Naruto charging at Aang.

Aang gulped and jumped to avoid the deadly slash that would have taken his head off. Azula laughed a fireball at him with Naruto following it up with a fire whip. Aang bended the wall making a shield that stopped the attacks, but was caught unaware as Naruto appeared next to him. Aang turned slightly as the sword nearly priced his chest, only resulting in a cut to the arm.

Aang began to free fall as Azula appeared below him. Time slowed for aang as two streams of fire came at Him. Twisting his hands his fired two wind streams deviating the attack from himself. Naruto rode the fire and landed on the ground as Azula glared at Aang.

Naruto looked at Aang. "He's stalling Azula," said Naruto.

Azula raised a brow. Stalling? Stalling for what.

They both looked back as the metal of the Drill began to rupture. Naruto cursed. He grabbed Azula and vanished just as Aang delivered the final strike to the drill.

(A day later)

Naruto sat in his tent rage clear on his face and Ming by his side shaking like a leaf. Naruto looked at her and knew that she was feeling his rage, even though it wasn't directed at her.

"You have nothing to fear Ming. I'm just pissed off at the Avatar and his little gang of friends!" said Naruto.

Ming nodded,. "I understand Lord Naruto," said Ming.

As Naruto sat there onething kept going over and over in his mind. How had he not seen it coming? He had used a smilar tactic by stalling his enemies until either he got back up or he could kill their commander.

"Lord Naruto Lady Yue ying is here to see you," came a voice of a guard.

"Send her in," said naruto.

Yue ying entered the tent and bowed. "My lord. I have some news for you," said Yue Ying.

"What is it?" asked Naruto not really in the mood for such things.

Yue Ying smiled. "Your going to love this my lord," said Yue reaching into her satchel and pulling out some papers.

Naruto scanned the papers, before his eyes went wide. He looked at her and quickly understood just how gravely he underestimated Ozai and by extension the fire nation. "Are you sure! This is crazy even for Ozai," said Naruto.

Yue Ying nodded. "I swear on my honor that it is the truth. That is why he is trying to eliminate you and the Avatar.

Naruto looked at this Intel. "Damn him!" said Naruto burning the papers. "For now keep this info between us. And Ming if so much as a word gets out you'll wish you were never born," said Naruto in a cold way.

Both women shivered as they knew that he was more then capable of.

(With Azula)

Azula sat near a stream without her armor and her hair down. In her hands was a small flute. She put the flute to her lips and allowed the melody to flow out of her. The song unlike herself at times was like Harmony to the world and gave the impression that there was turly peace. It was a tone that could make a persons soul fly though the stars and swim in the oceans. She stopped playing as she felt a presence behind her.

"Your father always hated that piece Lady Azula,"

Azula spun around to find what could only be a man dressed in a black robe with red trimmings and custom black fire Nation armor.

What do you what?" asked Azula knowing full well that this was one of her fathers personal assassins.

The Assassin shrugged. "Nothing really my princess. I was just on assignment and stopped for a quick chat with you," said the man.

Azula frowned. "Father would kill you for stopping your assignment to chat even if it was me," said Azula

"Maybe. It has been forever my lady. I will see you soon," said the man before vanishing.

Azula looked at the spot he just was and a shiver ran up her spin at his last words. If one of those five made a promise they kept it.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had began to take a walk a little over an hour ago. The troops had cleared the camp, before the Earth Kingdom soldiers had time to find their base came and launch a counter assault and that suited Naruto just fine he often did things like this himself after a failed Mission in the 5th war. Regroup, burn down camp and come up with a better attack.

He frowned as he thought over the information that Yue Ying had brought him. The only chose available to him and Azula was to move Azula's plans forward slightly.

He stopped walking and turned his head slightly. "Can I help you?" asked Naruto as a man the man in the black robe appeared.

The man looked at Naruto. "You'll have to forgive me... Champion Naruto, but I have orders from The Fire Lord to end your existence.

Naruto sighed. "Why is it that bad guys never take hied of warnings when presented," said Naruto mostly to himself before turning to his opponent. "I'm a rather busy general and I need to make plans with Azula in... 15 minutes so I'll kill you in 10,"

The man removed his mask and drew his blade. He was easily in his mid 40's and his face was scared in a way that reminded Naruto of Ibiki's face. His hair was stained in a salt&pepper way.

Naruto barely glanced at him. "Let me guess. An assassin for Ozai?" asked Naruto.

The Man nodded. "For what it's worth I hold no personal grudge towards you," said the Man.

Naruto nodded. "I know the rules. An Assassin is just a weapon to be wielded. I myself was an assassin, before I came into a Position of great power. Even so as we both know the rules then you know that As this is just business I'm going to have to kill you," said Naruto.

The man smirked. "To bad i'm ordered to kill you. You'd make one hell of a partner. Before you die I am Quin the silent walker," said Quin.

"Oh and why are you called that?" asked Naruto only for Quin to vanish before his very eyes.

Naruto got into a defensive stance. "That won't work," came Quin's voice as Naruto was stabbed though his chest just inches from his heart.

Naruto winced in pain as he turned and throw out a kick when both the sword and the man vanished.

Naruto tried feeling for his presence, but felt nothing. Even the Hidden mist jutsu wasn't perfect as a person could still be felt though their chakra.

"Eliminate all traces of ones existence. Emotion, breath, mind and body and it's as if your fighting something that was never even there," came Quin's voice from all around the area and inside naruto's head.

Naruto stood with a smirk and closed the wound, before closing his eyes. "A very useful trick and one very becoming of an assassin in a large crowd," said Naruto as the wound on his chest sizzled shut leaving no trace of the attack, but a hole in his clothes. "If I didn't have my advanced healing abilities then I'd be one dead man right now,"

Quin appeared again, but this time found Naruto facing him. Quin was about to vanish again, but Naruto was quick enough to barb him by the face and slam him into the ground. Before drawing back his left fist and slamming it into Quin's chest or where Quin was suppose to be.

Quin appeared in a tree and looked at the impact Crater where Naruto's fist once was and was impressed by his sheer power. Quin was actually starting to get excited and the scar over his left eye was pushing in pain. The Dragon of the west had given him that scar back in his younger days as a royal guard.

"Funny thing about memories. They give a life all their own and with them brought presence, existence," came naruto's voice as a hand ripped right thought Quin's back.

Quin coughed up blood as he smiled. "A good fight, but as you know as long as an Assassin draws breath. His mission has not failed," said Quin.

With a shaking hand he pulled on his belt, A click was all Naruto heard before an explosion happened sending him flying backwards ears ringing. Naruto looked up, but his eyes were blinded currently and the only thing he could see was white. His hearing was also shot as he felt the blood rushing out of his ears.

Naruto growled. "Damn assassin. I can't hear or see a damn thing," said Naruto getting even more pissed off at the fact that healing would take a bit longrer.

While it was true that He could regenerate a lost lamb or even his heart over a period of about 2 or 3 weeks. Injuries such as busted ear drums or blinded eyes take a least a good half a day. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Just as well I need some sleep anyway.

00000000000000000000000

Killjoy: Ah is this tea not the best oh try the and Gouda cheese.

Iroh: Oh it is lovely.

Azula: He's a wiggly one

Toph: Yes that why hes better than yours.

Zaara: Don't get me started Toph or your boy toy is going to eat my katana

Toph:Only if you want Iroh to kill you slowly and peal your skin like a banana.

Killjoy: Yeah Zaara would not want to upset him would we?(Smirks)

Zaara: Remind me why i'm friends with this guy again?

Azula: (Smirks) Good srevents are hard to find sometimes.

Piant bomb explodes all over Zaara and Azula as Toph and Killjoy hide behind Iroh.


	7. Memories

Zaara: Damn I can't believe Azula got us a week vacation to Ember Island

Toph:Thats awesome maybe your not so bad after all.

Azula: (Smiles) I have some very good connections. That And I own a summer house there.

Killjoy: Hey Azula i amd sorry for messing with you guys its kinda my way of showing i care.

Zaara: Remember that Katara is suppose to be coming with Aang

Toph and Azula: Oh Joy.

Killjoy: This will not end well

00000000000000

Speech

_Thought/ Flashback_

Jutsu_  
><em>

**Demonic speech**

_**Demonic Thought**_

_**Avatar/Demonic state speech**_

000000000000000000

_(Konoha- 2000 years Ago)_

_Naruto Uzumaki sat in his office in his Family home with a glass of wine in his hand as he finished reading over a report on his desk. The office was lightly furnished and was done in the colors of blue and Lavender at the insistence of his wife for the last year and current head of the Shinobi Council Hinata Hyuga._

"_Excuse me Hokage-sama my I enter," came a voice from the door._

_Naruto smiled. "Please come in Tenten-chan," said Naruto._

_The door to the office opened and in walked one of the few people Naruto trusted with his life. Tenten was a vision of beauty that had many people asking for her to wed them. Of course they had to get past Naruto and Lee first. Today however her hair was styled in a single offset bun that was to the left side of her head with a long bang hanging down the right side of her face, her brown eyes shun with an Air of happiness and life that Naruto know was all her own. She had on a light bit of blush and blood red lipstick, on her body was a pink Kimono with orange and white koy fish dancing around on it._

"_What are you doing in your office Hokage-sama?" asked Tenten in a teasing voice. _

_Naruto groaned. "Please don't start with that again Tenten. And what do you mean what am I doing? I'm doing my damn job woman. Just got a report from our rep in Sand. Gaara is talking about opening up the old trading routes with Stone, but since we control those he was asking if we co...," started Naruto only for Tenten to put a finger to his lips._

_Naruto looked at Tenten who had a smile on her face. "Naruto forget that. No more work for the day. The Summer Festival is about to began. You need to get dressed as the Council and elders are expecting you to make a big speech before the end of the festival. So get dressed or I'm going to kick your ass," said Tenten playfully before giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, before she jumped up and ran to the door._

_Naruto gave a mock glare. "That's treason you know!" yelled Naruto pointing at her._

_Tenten laughed and stuck her tongue at him. "Please you'd never charge your big sister with treason," said Tenten._

_Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah well I'll see you later. I need to get dressed," said Naruto._

_Tenten nodded, before blowing a kiss to Naruto. "Bye-bye Naru-chan," said Tenten ducking out the room as Naruto throw a sharp kunai at the door. _

_(End of Memory)_

Ty Lee sat on a tree looking at Naruto. Her face didn't have her normal smile, but an odd look of curiosity. Naruto's aura was clam and green, not the normally chaotic red or the intense storm of black when angered. Ty Lee hopped out the tree and landed lightly next to the sleeping blonde.

Ty Lee smiled at Naruto. "You look like a sleeping fox," said Ty lee knowing Naruto could not hear her. She reached down to shake him awake only to be caught in a light hug as Naruto wrapped both his arms around her.

"Tenten-onee-san," whispered Naruto.

Ty Lee blushed at how intimately she was being held by her friend and unlike how Azula was possessive with her clutches, Naruto's were nice and loving, yet sad at the same time, but that was the furthest thought from Ty Lee's mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the blondes arms, to content to really try moving.

_(Back inside naruto's Memories)_

_Naruto was making his way to the festival with little on his mind. He wore a black and Orange kimono with a dark red sleeveless hoari over his shoulder with the sign for Hokage on the back and on the left side of his chest. As he slowly walked people greeted him in a friendly manner as children tried playing pranks on him to show off their 'mad ninja skills' as they liked to call them._

_Naruto actually encouraged them to try and prank him and/or others to get better and better with skills such as stealth and trap making. Naruto laughed as a youngster hit him with a water Jutsu._

"_My my Hokage-sama! Spending time with the children and trying to become a true role modal for them," came a high voice that Naruto knew._

_Naruto smirked and turned to his sister-in-law Hanabi Hyuga. She was his cute little sister that had become a beautiful woman. She stood at the same height as her sister at 5'3", and she even grew to look more like Hinata, excerpt with black hair, her body was petite and tight with compact muscles of a kunoichi and b-cup breasts. She wore a lavender Furisode, with straw sandals and silk socks. In her hand was an elegant fan with a crane on it_

_Naruto whistled. "Hot damn. You look good Nabi-chan!" said Naruto._

_Hanabi blushed, and gave her brother a small smack with her fan. "Now Now Ruto-kun. Your already having relations with my beloved sister, Anko-sama and Ino-san. Surely you don't need me._

_Naruto chuckled. "I always wondered if you were as tight as Nata-chan," said naruto making Hanabi blush._

"_H-how crude of you Hokage-sama! To say such things in!" yelled Hanabi with a glint of playfulness in her eyes._

_Naruto bowed to her many many women giggle at how the Clan head for the Hyuga had the Hokage in her back pocket. "It would be my honor to escort you Lady Hyuga," _

_Hanabi grabbed onto Naruto's arm with both of hers and they began their track to the Festival._

"_So tell me how how things been with you Nabi-chan?" asked Naruto with a smile._

_Hanabi sighed. "The Hyuga council is starting to try and push their weight around the village, because not only am I head of the Family, but with Neji as the Commander of the Hunter nin corps and Hinata as the head of the council and wife of the Hokage they think they have all the power," started Hanabi pausing for a minute. "I've had to reign them in a few times, but it's starting to get bad and even Neji is taking their side. He's starting to get back to his fate obsessed self," said Hanabi._

_Naruto raised a brow at this. "Your hiding something Hanabi," said Naruto._

_Hanabi sighed. She never could fool Naruto. "They are threatening to replace me with Neji if I don't birth a child soon Ruto-kun," said Hanabi_

_Naruto growled slightly. "But you only just turned 19. I can show the Elders their place if you wish dear Hanabi," said Naruto letting out a bit of KI._

_Hanabi smiled at her brother in law knowing that he actually cared about her well being. "That won't be necessary, but thank you for the offer Naruto-kun," said Hanab giving naruto a small kiss on the cheeki._

_The Duo settled in Silence until they arrived at the openings of the Festival. It had several games, prizes, and food stands, but the most famous attraction for the past 5 years had been 'The Sixth Hoakge's Origins tales'_

_Every year during the festival they would select a mission and act it out. This year they had Chosen to do his most famous/ infamous wave Mission. They had come to the part where Naruto had said Haku looked better then Sakura making the people laugh at how silly their leader had been as a child._

_Hanabi was giggling into her long sleeve while Naruto groaned at this. It was not one of his proudest moments as a ninja._

_Hanabi looked at her brother and smirked. "I think that was cute, Ruto-kun"_

_Naruto gave Hanabi a mock glare. "Don't start with Me Nabi-chan," said Naruto._

"_Yeah Naruto-kun. It was Funny. After all a Gender confused boy is much sexier then Sakura," said Tenten coming up with another female that made Naruto smile._

_It was Naruto's wife Hinata. Hinata stood even with her sister, but her breasts were much larger at just an F-cup compared to Hanabi's DD's, her hair in contrast was blue, while her eyes while not the Hyuga traditional white, were more of a pale lavender. Her skin was as smooth as Marble and pale skin that gave her a beauty that out shun that of her former teacher Kurenai Yuhi. She wore a blue and orange Furisode with a fox and a crane coddling together, a gift from Naruto of their last anniversary, black geta giving her an extra 3 inches in height, and around her neck was a pendent that her husband gave her the night of their wedding. _

_Hinata walked up to Naruto and gave him a sound kiss on the lips making her little sister blush and Tenten giggle at her boss's red face as she pulled away._

_Naruto smiled at her a true smile and not one of his foxy smirks or grins. "How was the council meeting Hina-chan?" asked naruto wrappin an Arm around her waist.  
><em>

_Hinata sat next to her husband. "It was fine love. Though Haruno is starting up trouble trying to get me out of office seeing as Quote 'The wife of our most Honorable Hokage and she already have a great deal of power being a member of the Hyuga clan as older sister to the clan head' unquote. I swear to Kami-sama that I will beat the snot out of that little harpy if she keeps this up!" exclaimed Hinata pouting somewhat._

_Naruto got a glint in his eye as he looked at his wife for 4 years. Hinata caught the like and gave her husband a wink that promised what was already a good night would become a great night. For them at least.  
><em>

_(End of memory)_

Azula was breathing smoke from her nose as both Naruto and Ty Lee were missing. Azula for the most part was cunning and strong, but when it came to things like Love and Lust she was a relative rookie so the fact that both were missing was setting off all kinds of warning bells as what they could be doing. She could just picture it in her mind. Ty Lee's plump, round ass bouncing up and down on Naruto big C...

"_Stop it! Just find them and see what their up to," thought Azula as she looked at Mai who was sitting in a chair._

"Watch the camp. I'll be back in a few minutes," said Azula taking off without Mai even saying anything.

Azula walked into the forest and began to look for Naruto and Ty lee. They wouldn't have gone very far as they needed to leave soon least they be found by a Ba Sing Se Patrol. A few minutes later she found them and nearly screamed in rage.

Ty Lee was cuddled up next to Naruto and Naruto was holding her closely on his lap. Azula's rage was about to reach a breaking point, but she held on. She walked close to them and shuck Naruto and Ty Lee awake.

"What Azula?" asked an Irritated Naruto as he had been in a rather deep sleep reliving his best memories.

"Why are you holding Ty Lee so... intimately?" asked Azula.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at a heavily flushed Ty Lee. Naruto grinned. "Maybe I grabbed her in my sleep. I had a tendency to do that to my wife's sister when she tried to wake me from my couch after a long day in the office," said Naruto.

Azula felt the heat of her anger diminish some as Ty Lee scrambled out of his embrace. "We should be going soon," said Azula

Naruto looked at her. "We know the Avatar is in Ba Sing Se, but how do you get inside a city that is considered impenetrable?" asked Naruto having never faced such a challenge in his long Ninja career.

Azula stopped. "There are a few weaknesses in the wall if one looks right," said Azula.

(With the Kiyoshi Warriors)

A young woman sighed as she cleaned off her ancestral Katana. The woman in question could only be called beautiful. She had light brown eyes, black hair that was pulled into two buns with only a few small bangs falling into her face. She was tall. Taller then most of the Kyoshi warriors at 5'8" with C-cup breasts clad in the traditional Kyoshi warriors attire of ornate, armored green kimonos, metal headdresses, and white-faced makeup with red liner and black lipstick. The Ancestral Katana she admired was one of a kind even amongst the Kyoshi Warriors.

It was shorter then the traditional Katana's that were 32 inches long as hers was only 24 inches long with a wave like pattern on it. It had been a gift from a Lord to her Ancestor who she was named after. The Name of the sword was Heavenly angel and desperate it's name that blade had spilled more blood then any blade ever used in the history of her family.

"Tenten!" came the voice of her leader and best friend.

Tenten stood as Lady Suki came to her. Tenten sheathed her Katana and looked at her.

"Lady Suki? Do you seek me?" asked Tenten.

Suki nodded at her with a smile on her face. "Yes Sister Tenten. I already told the others and now I need to tell you. We have been summoned to the palace as the honored guests of the Earth king himslef.

Tenten gasped. Even nobles had a hard time getting that request. "By the spirits! What are we waiting for! We should tell that old hag to stuff it and leave!" said Tenten.

As with all the other Kyoshi warriors Tenten found herself with an great dislike of that witch at the toll booths. They had survived nearly round the clock ever since entering into the area as warriors and guards.

Suki nodded. "We'll be leaving in a few hours," said Suki.

Tenten nodded and gathered her stuff together, Although that was just a sleeping roll, her fans, and a arm-bracer with a folding shield inside of it.

She met with the others and nodded to them with her gaze lingering on the only earth bender in the group. A 'True child of Kyoshi' as the villagers liked to call her. Her name was Su Li. Su Li was easily one of the most beautiful woman on Kyoshi next to Suki and herself. Her dark brown eyes were almond shaped and low in a way that made people underestimate her, her hair was much longer then that of a normal Kyoshi warriors as it was tradition to keep it short. Hers was long and pulled into a high ponytail, but still reached the middle of her back, with bangs framing her face, she stood at 5'4" with C-cup breasts, and wore the traditional Kyoshi Warrior's attire.

To cap things off she was an Earth bender who's skills were said to rival those of the Blind Bandits form the Earth Rumble Tournaments.

"Sister Su Li," said Tenten bowing slightly

"Ni Hao Sister Tenten," said Su Li bowing back to the slightly older girl.

Suki looked at her sister warriors and nodded to them. "Alright let's move out we have a 2 week long track ahead of us," said Suki.

_(Memory)_

_Tenten sat in a bed tired, exhausted, and ready to pass out, but not before she held her child._

"_My baby," whispered Tenten holding onto the black haired baby boy that was just born. The boy had strong lungs as indicated by his wails of life. _

_Hinata sighed as she removed her gloves and operation gear She turned to Shizune who had personally overseen the birth of the beautiful baby boy. _

"_Shizune please mark that...," started Hinata._

"_Hiten. Hiten Higurashi," said Tenten looking at her baby._

_Hinata nodded. "That Hiten Higurashi was born as 10: 28 a.m. Of September 18 and weights 7 pounds 3ounches," said Hinata._

_Naruto smiled at his assistant/ friend. "You did a good job Tenten," Naruto taking a hold of her one hand and petting it gently, almost like a loving boyfriend or husband, but that was not the case. Tenten and Naruto simply understood each other._

_Tenten looked at her friend. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything other women couldn't have done," said Tenten tiredly. _

_Naruto smiled at this. "Exactly. Just as if we are Day and night Men are made to destroy and women to create. You have a power no man will ever have Tenten. Lee would be very proud," said Naruto._

_Tenten felt a tear drop from her eye at the praise. Lee had died during a S-ranked Mission to protect A Noble that had been targeted for assassination by a band of Rouge Shinobi. Of course he was not the only one to Die. Choji, Ami, Hana, and Sai had all met their ends on that Mission with Only Neji and Sakura surviving. That Mission had been nearly 3 months ago and neither of them had fully recovered. _

_An Anbu member appeared in the room and Naruto turned to him with a glare. "This better be important to interrupt the little time I have to spend with my family," said Naruto with a frown making the ANbu member flinch._

_The Anbu who had a hawk mask gulped. "Uzumaki-sama. The Elder Council wishes to speak with you on Matters tending to The civilian Council," said Naruto  
><em>

_Naruto growled, but gave a smile to Hiten. "Rest well Hiten-kun," said Naruto as he walked out of the room, never seeing the baby's brown eyes open to stare at him._

_(Memory end)_

Suki, Tenten, and Su Li, as well as their other three sisters picked berries as they were planning on stopping for a few moments.

"Suki how much longer before we reach the capital?" asked Su Li.

"It should only be another 3 or four days at this track," said Suki.

"And that's if we don't stop every 4 hours for a break," said Tenten giving a glare to the girl.

Su Li laughed. "You know as well as I do that these barriers are more for medical use," said Su Li taking one and eating it.

"SUKI!" yelled one of her others sisters.

The three drew their blades and rushed over to Isis. The best tracker of all the Kyoshi warriors. Isis for unknown Reason's was the tallest of the Kyoshi warriors standing at about 5'10" with more moderate B-cup breasts, her brown hair was pulled back into a topknot, After all had gathered she walked up to Suki and gave her some fur... pure white fur.

Suki's eyes widened at this. "Appa!" whispered Suki.

Tenten and Su Li looked at each other. "Who's Appa?" asked Su Li.

Suki turned to her sister-warriors. "You two were on a Mission at the time on the main land. Appa is the... I guess you could say Guardian animal of Avatar Aang," said Suki.

Isis nodded. "Yes they saved the village from a Fire Nation raid. Not to mention that Suki allowed herself to be filled with the seed of that Water tribe boy," said Isis with her monotone of voice.

Suki blushed, but thanks to her war make-up you couldn't tell. "Stay focused Isis! Track Appa. He might be in danger.," said Suki.

The group tracked Appa to a hollowed out tree where he growled at them. Suki came out of the bush and walked froward. "Appa. It's me? Suki," said Suki holding out her hands.

Appa looked at her hands and sniffed her, before rubbing his head against her in a comforting juster. Suki smiled and hugged Appa.

"Lets get you cleaned up. Okay?" asked Suki.

(Sometime later)

The Kyoshi warriors had managed to get the quills out and wash him off the blood, mud, and dirt on his fur. Su Li petted his head.

"There that's better," said Su Li as Appa licked her gently making the other warriors laugh.

The moment is short lived as s stream of blue fire hits a tree Near by. The Kyoshi warriors grab one of their small battle fans in their right hand and unfold their arm mounted shields on the left arm. They got into a defensive formation around Appa with their shields forward and their fans held high.

Three Mongoose lizards appear with three people riding them and a fourth in a tree. The one in the tree jumped down and landed about 15 feet away from them.

"See Azula. I told you that the Avatars pet was in the area," said Naruto smirking.

Azula smirked as well. "Yes Naruto. I see you were correct," said Azula. Before stepping off of her Mongoose Dragon. "We'd rather not force the issue so hand over the Avatar's pet or get burned," said Azula as she snapped her fingers making a blue spark.

Tenten growled. "Over our dead bodies," said Tenten drawing the attention of Naruto.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Azula back away. I can handle this alone, just get the bison," said Naruto.

Azula looked at Naruto having never heard him speak like that. "Very well, but I reserve the right to attack at anytime," said Azula.

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Deal. It's been a while since I used any of My Shinobi skills in battle. Lets see how these Geisha rejects handle this," said Naruto.

Suki looked at Naruto with a deep ire as being called a Geisha, but composed herself expecting a fire bending attack. Naruto charged forward and right at Isis.

Isis swung her fan at Naruto, only for him to vanish and a log to appear in his place. Isis barely brought up her shield to stop the powerful punch that not only broke her shield, but shattered her wrist. Isis grunted in pain as she hit the ground. She did a spinning rise kick with just her right Arm, only for two Naruto's to grab her arms and fold them behind her back painfully.

Isis!" yelled Su Li anger clear in her voice as she charged at the two Naruto's, before the real Naruto appeared before her and hit her with a Hey-maker that sent her skidding back into Tenten.

"Are you Alright?" asked Tenten helping her younger Kyoshi sister to her feet.

Su Li nodded, before spitting out a mouth full of blood. "Aye sister, but I think it would take all of us to beat him," said Su Li.

Naruto had his full attention focused on them fully aware that Ty lee and Mai had already taken care of two girls foolish enough to challenge them, while Azula was taking care of the leader as the Bison had already escaped.

"You girl," started Naruto pointing to Tenten. "What is your name as your voice is to close to home for my liking,"

"My Name is Tenten. I was named after my Ancestor who was a noble woman and a great warrior," said Tenten drawing her sword. Heavenly Angel.

Naruto eyed the sword with anger. "A blade given to a traitor and a girl named after a power hungry whore," said Naruto Charging forward.

Su Li hit the ground and Made a wall appear before herself and Tenten, but the wall was nothing in seconds as Naruto appeared holding a blue swirling orb. And thrust it at Tenten. Tenten gasped and brought her sword up stopping the attack as a grinding noise was heard. Su Li capitalized on this by making sending a Earth line at Naruto. Naruto jumped back at the last second and appeared in a tree. Tenten put her hands together before launching Su Li into the air with Tenten following shortly.

Naruto sat on a branch and waited for them. As they stood in battle positions Naruto rose and just glanced at them. More importantly Tenten.

"What do you know of my ancestor?" asked Tenten.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Your Ancestor Higurashi Tenten was a beautiful woman. The same as you. She was not only the bodyguard of my wife, but one of the only women I could truly call sister. I put my trust into her like no other and what does she do?" asked Naruto slapping his chest and opening his now angered eyes. "SHE RIPPED IT APART AND KILLED MY WIFE!"

Tenten was stunned into silence and had to try and take this in, but Naruto coming at her with nothing but pure malice made her raise her blade in defense as Su Li raised her fans. Tenten stopped Naruto's punch with the flat of her sword, but Su Li caught a kick that sent her into a tree making her hit her head and knocking her out. As she fell a Clone of Naruto caught her

Naruto jumped away and gathered wind Chakra to his lungs. "Wind Style! Drilling Air Bullet!" yelled Naruto firing at the Girl.

Tenten gasped before jumping out of the way and into the Air before looking around for Naruto.

"Sealing style: Bound Body Jutsu," said Naruto Making Tenten's body seize up before falling forward onto her knees.

Tenten glared at Naruto as he lifted her body to a standing position agaist the tree. "Bastard!"

Naruto looked at her. "Wind style: Kiss of Death," said Naruto putting his lips to Tenten's.

Tenten's eyes widened, before she began to feel light headed and everything went black. She fell forward allowing Naruto to catch her. Naruto jumped down and joined Azula and the others just as they finished tieing up the girls.

"Is she dead?" asked Azula.

Naruto shuck his head. "Just unconscious. I want her alive," said naruto. His tone as cold as the color of his eyes.

Mai looked at Naruto. "Plan on taking another bed warmer?" asked Mai slightly heated.

Naruto looked at Mai. "No. Her looks and appearance are to close to My Tenten's to be a coincidence. If she is the Reincarnation of Tenten then I can find out what happened and why she betrayed me and my wife," said Naruto setting her down.

Ty Lee stepped forward and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's in the past. Let it go," said Ty lee.

Naruto angered at what the girls said spun around and grabbed her by her neck lifting her into the air. "LET IT GO!" yelled Naruto as he saw tears of pain appear in Ty lee's eyes. "THE WOMAN WHO WAS MY BEST FRIEND KILLED MY WIFE! T**HE ONLY WOMAN TO EVER LOVE ME AND NOT JUST THE THINGS I COULD DO IN BED! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET IT GO!**" yelled Naruto demonic energy starting to bleed into his voice.

A soft hand found it's way to his hand. Naruto looked at Mai as she held it. "That's not true Naruto. I love you," said Mai in a quiet voice.

Naruto let go of Ty Lee who coughed a bit and massaged her soon to be brusied neck. "I'm sorry Ty Lee, but I can't let this go. Not like this," said Naruto walking away from the girls with Mai following.

(By a small river)

The way the river flowed and the trees swayed reminded Naruto of the old training ground 7. How he missed those days. How he missed his God brother/Sensei Kakashi. How he missed His godmother/ grandma/ mother figure Tsunade. How he missed his loved ones so much.

Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head rest on his back. His shirt becoming wet from the tears of the girl hugging him.

"Mai... don't ever throw those words around casually again. I know your using me to distract you from the world, but..." started Naruto.

"Shut up," said Mai so quietly that Naruto almost missed it. "Just shut up. I've come to love you more then I thought I could! I've always seen the world as a dark and misirable place. Your one of the only bright spots in it, so don't tell me that I'm throwing anything around," said Mai

Naruto spun around and looked at Mai black eyes met blue in a heated stare, before Mai leaned up and kissed Naruto on his lips. Mai's hands found their way around Naruto's neck, while Naruto's hands found her waist.

Both pulled back from the kiss and Naruto smiled at Mai. "I love you My beautiful Kurohime," said Naruto.

Mai gave a rare smile to the man she loved. Oh she could get use to that. "I love you as well my Powerful Dragon Fox.

(Back with the group- a few hours later)

Mai and Naruto arrived to see a group of Fire Nation soldiers taking the Kyoshi warriors in fire nation. It appeared that they had been stripped of their Armor and put in prisoners tunics and pants with a few of the male Soldiers looking at them. Naruto was truly not inclined to care, because he had seen females under his commander be captured and rescued months and even sometimes years later. Pregnant Or suicidal as the things that they had to do

Naruto put a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "Should anything happen to them you will know my Wrath," said Naruto.

The captain gulped, but bowed to Naruto.

Naruto didn't know why he felt sympathy for them. This was war and things such as this happened in war.

Naruto looked at Tenten who had to be carried into the prison transport. "Naruto-kun... Forgive me," said Tenten.

Naruto ran over and grabbed her from the guard and set her on the ground. Naruto put his hand on Tenten's head. _"If she is a reincarnation then maybe I can drag her memories to the surface," thought Naruto._

It was a risky trick that Ino had taught to him as memories as Ino had told him took a life all there own. And dragging up a persons memories, be they Amnesia or another life was very dangerous

"Mind arts: Memory resurface jutsu," said Naruto

_(Memory)_

_Tenten was thrown to the ground by none other then Neji Hyuga and Sakura Haruno. Neji as naked as the day he was born and Sakura with a grin on her face. Tenten felt so dirty at this time. Tenten had been tending to her now six month old child when Neji and Sakura had come over. Neji had been pressing her for a while to get over Lee and become his woman, but more then a few times she flat out refused. Sakura herself had tried to convince her 'as a friend' that it was time to move on. Tenten simply had not been ready for another relationship. _

_It seemed that Neji had finally gotten tired and just forced himself on her. Tenten fought the whole way, but she felt every kiss, every grope, every slap and every thrust of his manhood into her vagina. More then a few times he had emptied himself inside of Tenten as he called her "Naruto's slut" His 'Demon whore" _

_Tenten glared at the two people who she thought were her friends. "Are you done yet Neji because I'm going to kill you both," said Tenten as her hand went under her couch for Heavenly Angel._

_Sakura pulled a kunai and held it to Hiten's belly making him cry and freezing Tenten. Out of everything she had Hiten was one of the few things that she wouldn't gamble with. _

"_That's better Tenten. Now you are to continue being Neji's plaything as well as my instrument to Hokage-sama's downfall," said Sakura with a sick smirk on her face._

_Tenten didn't know it, but she was crying. Crying at the thought of betraying her brother and of losing her son. "What do you want me to do Sakura-sama?" asked Tenten in a voice that clearly showed she was defeated._

_Sakura smirked. "Everything I say," said Sakura._

_(Memory end)_

Naruto watched as Tenten did everything that Sakura told her to do and be neji's plaything for the next 5 years of her life until she was told to kill Hinata.

Naruto pulled back and had to hold back his own tears. "And all this time she regretted it," said Naruto in a quiet whisper.

Neji and Sakura were very lucky at this point. If he knew the Inpurre world Resurrection then he would drag their souls back to the mortal realm. Even if they were already rotting in the darkest foulest pits of hell. He knew that for the next eternity after he died he would be kicking ass.

Naruto looked at the girl before carrying her over to the carrier. He turned around and started to walk away.

"I forgive you Tenten-nee-chan," said Naruto to no one, but himself as a tear rolled down his face. Not truly caring that Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula saw the tears

000000000000000000

Aang:Cries Katara I am sorry ok?

Katara: (Rounds on Aang) That's not the fucking Point Aang! That day was suppose to be special!

Zaara: (Whispers to Killjoy) She looks unsatisfied. Problems in bed

Killjoy: (Whispers to Zaara) That and i know that look he must have forgotten something important too.

Toph: (Whispers to Azula) He forgot the her birthday what you think?

Azula: (Whisperes to Toph) Maybe he's a quick shot? They have only been married for a little over a year

Katara: What the fuck are you four doing?

Aang: What the hell are you all whispering about !

Zaara: (Throws arms around Katara and Aang) Nothing, but welcome to our vacation

Killjoy: Touchy much.


	8. Talks of truth and Ideals

(In the Sana)

Katara: (Sighs) I love Aang, but sometimes all the smothering is to much. How do you two deal with it.

Azula: (Frowns slightly) Zaara isn't a nag, but he's a hothead when it comes to those who disrespect me and honestly it's a bit much.

Katara: Really?

Toph: (Sighs)Killjoy's great fun as hell a little over protective .

Katara:i hope your sex lives are better then mine

Toph: Feh at least Killjoys not like twinkle toes.

Azula: we had to have our rooms sound proofed from each others screams

Toph: Remember when Zuko walked in on you and Zaara and he tried to burn him?

Azula: And Uncle on you and Killjoy and he got out of it by offering rare tea?

Toph & Azula : (Laughing as hard as they can

Katara: (Jaw on the ground

0000000000000000000

000000000

(With Azula)

Azula had done anything in her conquests of the Earth Kingdom and other such things that she detested or disagreed with, but what she was doing currently was the icing on the cake. Even with Ty Lee and Mai doing so, it was still demeaning to her.

"I refuse to wear that... that... ABOMINATION!" said Azula glared at Mai, Ty Lee, and Naruto as the fore mentioned girls now wore the Kyoshi warriors clothes and Armor as well as face paint.

"But you have to Azula. Hell Ty Lee and Mai actually had to modify the armor slightly to accommodate for their bigger breasts," said Naruto making both girls blush.

"Don't say such things Naruto or i'll use you as my target dummy," said Mai holding out one of her knives.

"I think it's sweet Mai," said Ty Lee.

"Mai snorted. "Please. it's only sweet, because Naruto is eye humping the shit out of your ass right now," said Mai maknig Ty Lee blush the color of Azula's armor.

Azula glared at Naruto. "I am the first Princess of the Fire Nation. I'd sooner cut my own tongue out then wear those Earth Kingdom rags," said Azula.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. "Your not making this Easy Azula-hime," said Naruto.

Mai stepped up. "Azula put the damn thing on. I'd rather have this mission over with sometime this year," said Mai rather annoyed by the whole damn thing.

Azula was about to retant, but Naruto held up his hand. "Listen Azula either put the damn clothes on or I will make you put them on," said Naruto getting an evil glint in his eyes.

Ty Lee blushed at this. Azula normally wore one article of underclothing. Her imagination running rampat with the things Naruto would do to Azula. Azula herself didn't want to do it, but she knew that Naruto was more then capable of what he said. She grabbed the clothes and starting to take off her custom Armor.

"Talked down to by my own Champion. How embarrassing," said Azula to no one specific.

Ty Lee looked at Naruto. "Naruto what about you?" asked Ty lee. She knew how she, Azula, and Mai would get in, but Naruto was a different matter altogether.

Naruto rubbed his neck. "I'm going to help with the interrogation of the Kyoshi warriors," said Naruto.

Mai, Azula (who had finished dressing), And Ty Lee all looked at him with a dead panned expression.

"No offense Naruto, but we've already done that," said Mai.

Naruto shuck his head. "There's still somethings I want to know. In case something happens I'll be coming back within the week. We are strong together and while i'm sure I could possible demolish the City if I tried hard enough i'd rather avoid that option if possible," Said Naruto. "This way I'll have everything properly sorted within a week. That's the travel time for you girls anyway. No need to rush," said Naruto

"He's right, besides Naruto has more then likely come up with his own plans," said Ty Lee sticking up for Naruto.

Naruto nodded, before looking to the sun. "It's getting late. You three better get to the transport," said Naruto turning around.

Once Naruto was out of Ear shot Ty lee turned to her friends with a worried expression on her face. "I'm worried about Naruto," said Ty Lee biting her lip.

Mai looked at Ty Lee with a slight bit of annoyance which singifyed she was getting angry. "What do you mean Ty Lee?" asked Mai.

Ty Lee looked down. She loved Mai like a sister and she really didn't want to be the one to tell her friend that her boyfriend/lover was having doubts and starting to second guessing himself.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stopped in the treeline and slammed his fist into it in pure anger not even noticing the blood dripping from the scars.

"What the hell am I doing?" asked Naruto though gritted teeth.

All his life he had been oppressed and battled Tyrants, but here he was helping a Tyrant Nation try and succuding in taking over the entire world. He had been oppressed by Konoha because they feared the Kyubi, He had helped Wave rid themselves of Gato, He had killed his first lover Koyuki's uncle for her!

Naruto fell to his Knees. SO WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING JIRIYA! I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSE TO BRING PEACE TO THE WORLD!" yelled Naruto before falling onto his hands and letting a tear fall from his eye. "Instead I found that I turned my back on my sister," said Naruto

Naruto needed someone to talk to. Someone from his time. Even better. Naruto bit his thumb and ran though the hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu!" yelled Naruto

A large cloud of smoke appeared and out of the smoke a head rose. What come out of the smoke was the most elegant Chinese Dragon one would ever see. The Dragon was easily 300 feet long with long arms and legs currently sitting on all four. It was an all pink gem color, spring green colored eyes, long black hair that fell to it's waist with a few strands of white in it. long snout with fangs patruding from it's mouth, a clearly femininity defined chest, wearing a red battle Kimono with a white obi sash.

The Dragon eyed Naruto and looked at him with a sort of fondness in her eyes. **"Naruto! My favorite human youngling! It has been to long. I thought you lost to us, but the connection never truly died!" yelled the great dragon **

Naruto smiled. "Hello Dragon queen Aria. It has been to long," said Naruto bowing to her. (1)

**Aria frowned. "Rise Youngling. There is no bowing between equals such as us," said Aria.**

Naruto stood. "I called you here to talk. Would it be alright if you became your human form?" asked Naruto.

Aria nodded before she started to shrink. Within a minute only a woman stood before Naruto. The woman in question could have put many women from his time and this one to shame. She easily stood at 5'6 with impressive long legs and a genorus DD-cup size to her breasts with an hour glass figure, her eyes were still the same spring green color, but in her human form held much more warmth then the sun, she wore a pink Kimono with the Kanji for Dragon on the back with the sides slightly open showing off a large amount of her cleavage, sandals and socks with a long scarf and an Obi sash.

Naruto walked forward and embraced her. "It is good to see you again Great Mother," said Naruto

Aria returned the embrace. "My son it is so wonderful to see you again," said Aria pulling away. "Let me take a look at you," spoke Aria before giving Naruto a once over.

Like all summon creatures the Dragons had their clan organized in a specific way. While the Toads ran around like a Yakuza gang, the Slugs a medical unit, and the snakes a crazed killing cult, the Dragons preferred to think of their summoners as family. Naruto himself was brother to almost 50 younger dragons and father of 3 because of a Chakra fusion he did to three eggs. Aria had accepted Naruto after her Test. A test of no fear truth to not only her, but himself. Out of the hundreds who signed the Contract, Naruto was only the 5th to live though Aria's test.

"All in all you look good for an old Man," said Aria teasing Naruto with a sexy smirk and wink.

Naruto smirked back at her. "And your probably the hottest MILF I've ever wanted," said Naruto.

Both laughed as they took a seat on the tree Aria wrapping Naruto up in her arms. They sat silently for a long time. Aria enjoying having her 'son' back in her arms, and Naruto enjoying being in the company of an old friend.

"You know the first time I held you like this you almost passed out from blood loss," said Aria in a kind voice.

Naruto chuckled. "I was 16 and you were just to hot for me to handle," said Naruto with a grin.

Aria smiled and stroked his hair with affection. "What is troubling you my favored human son?" asked Aria.

Naruto sighed as the wind blow a cool breeze. It was nice and calm, but his thoughts were nothing, but a raging storm on the open waters of the sea. He looked at Aria.

"Damnation. I was to bring peace to the world, yet somehow I brought it to it's knees," said Naruto still looking at the skies as if they held the answers to his questions.

Aria patted his head. "Hush child. You are not the first and will not be the last. The Sage of Six paths saved the world from the Juubi, but in the process created the 9 demons, The Uchiha and Senju clans worked together to create Konoha to stand as a sign of peace, but ended up fighting the second great war. Your father and Mother gave their lives to seal Kyubi inside of you, but you were treated as a hated being. You fought to protect the world from Akatsuki, and Sasuke Uchiha and ended up having to kill many to protect yourself and your mates.

"The toads are wise, but were wrong about many things. For there to be black and there must be white, for there to be peace there must be war. Always both, never one. Even during peaceful times. Even during The 13 year peace between the villages, there were still conflicts in the World.

Naruto nodded. "Wave, Spring, Tea, Mist, and many other lands," said Naruto.

Aria nodded. "Yes and you had many powerful and Influential women craving your touch... Your Attention," said Aria.

"And still the only women I ever wanted to give me children never could," said Naruto.

Aria kissed Naruto's head. "Don't worry my son unlike the peace that can never be you will have children as you wise. For now do what you must do Naruto and our clan shall supporrt you be it for peace or war," said Aria.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you. Mother," said Naruto as Aria vanished in a puff of Smoke.

(3 days later- fire nation Prison Camp)

Tenten gasped as she lost her breath to a brutal punch to her stomach curtisay of the Captain of the Prison camp she and the other Kyoshi warriors were staying in until the Campaign against Ba Sing Se was over.

"Weak little bitch!" yelled The captain kicking Tenten in her gut.

Tenten spat up blood as she was thrown across the yard landing a good 10 ft away from where she started. She slowly rose and looked at the guard though bloody teeth and scared face. The Captain looked at her with a grin. He was a sadistic bastard.

"Hold her up and strip her shirt!" yelled the man as two guards came up and ripped her shirt off.

"Damn she gots a nice set of tits on her!" said One of the guards pawing at Tenten, making her growl.

"Get your hands off of my chest!" yelled Tenten.

"Better then the other girls do. I bet she's still a virgin," said Guard 2.

Tenten blushed at their remarks and the leers that she was getting from around the courtyard. So far she had heard rumors of the things done in Fire nation Prison Camps, especially to young and pretty girls. So far she and the others had been lucky.

"Maybe you two can take her for a test run later. For now I'm going to make her and the others fear my whip!" smirked the Captain, before removing his whip.

Tenten kept a brave face as he raised his whip and it cut through the air hitting Tenten in the face. It hurt, but Tenten refused to cry in pain. The next hit that came was across the top of her chest. She nearly winced, but held it in. The next hit flow and came at her, but before it hit a figure appeared between her and the whip as it wrapped around someones arm.

"I hope that you weren't going to hurt her to bad," said Naruto with a smile.

The Captain back peddled looking at him and saluting. "General Naruto. Had I known you were coming I would have been better prepared," said the Captain.

Naruto looked around the Camp. If you could really call it that. It was a mostly wooden base that was built mostly to handle Earth benders. It was a good 7 stories tall with about 700 cells, half of them with more then 2 occupants. He could also smell the stale sent of sex.

Naruto nodded. "I understand Captain. You had no notice of my arrival," said Naruto holding out his hand to the captain.

The Captain sighed in relief and took Naruto's hand, only to explode into a million pieces.

"Wind Style: Vortex cutting blade," said Naruto as the other 2 guards exploded as well.

Naruto looked around at the stunned guards, and regretted killing the three of them so quickly. He looked around before pointing to a man with an eye patch over his right eye. "YOU!" yelled Naruto.

The man straightened up. "Yes Sir!" yelled The man (Officially left Eye.

"You are now commanding officer of this place. I want this young lady cleaned up and brought to my quarters for Dinner," said Naruto stalking off.

Left eye nodded, before helping Tenten to her feet.

Tenten looked at Naruto with a sense of confusion. On one hand he was a brutal warrior and another a young man with sad eyes if one looked close enough.

(With Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee)

Azula walked over to the bed of the Inn they were staying in and collapsed in it. The track to the gate was oh so annoying. They had been meet by a group of 30 Earth Benders, checked for Fire Nation weapons, a pat down by perverts nearly making Azula lose her temper, and then being lead to t Inn because the Earth king would be busy for the next day or so due to "Politics'.

Mai sat at the vanity Mirror, before washing her face with a bowl of warm water and a rag.

"I so hate this make-up," said Mai.

Ty lee giggled. "Why? I think it's nice seeing you with something other then black," said Ty Lee.

Mai frowned, before throwing her arm at Ty Lee. Ty lee brought her palms together and caught the throwing knife with ease.

Ty Lee frowned at her friend. "Your getting slow if I was able to catch your sharp blade," said Ty Lee stabbing it into the desk.

Mei smirked. "Then I won't go so easy next time," said Mai.

Azula sat up. "Get some sleep girls. We've infiltrated the strongest city in the Earth kingdom and now we have to take it down," said Azula.

(with Tenten)

Tenten was escorted to Naruto's private quarters that once belonged to the commander of the Base. Tenten had been washed and dressed by the female attendants. Her Hair had been pulled into a single bun, while she now wore a fire nation female dress robe. A guard stopped and opened the door to the private chamber.

"The General is inside awaiting you," said the guard

Knowing she couldn't fight her way out of it she entered the room and looked around as the guard closed the door behind her. There were several swords including her own mounted on the wall and a small table with soup and other parts to a meal.

Tenten went to her sword thinking that maybe she could use it to free her sisters and other prisoners.

"Don't," came Naruto's voice as he came out of another door wearing a Fire Nation Counts Suit.

Tenten reached for it and pulled it off the Wall only to find that her arm was pulled back with a hand on her neck. Tenten let out a small cry of pain at this. As she tried to look back at Naruto.

"Damn you!" said Tenten in a strained voice.

Naruto tightened his grip on her arm, making her drop the sword. Naruto released Tenten by shoving her into the wall. Tenten spun around and glared at Naruto. Naruto ignored her in favor of picking the blade up and sheathing it.

"We both know I can and will beat you so be a good guest and seat yourself to a meal. Don't turn this into a losing fight," said Naruto.

Tenten blushed in anger, before bowing to Naruto. "I think you for this evening General," said Tenten

Naruto bowed back. "Thank you lady Tenten,"

Tenten blushed at this. "I'm not Lady. That title is reserved for the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. A position which I'm afraid is years away for me," said Tenten

Naruto nodded before taking a seat as did Tenten. Tenten nearly drooled at the small of the food, ever since she arrived she had been given nothing, but gruel and slop. She had refused to eat suspecting that the food of the female prisoners had been tampered with in some way.

Tenten looked up from her meal at Naruto with an even stare. "Your different from the other Fire Nation Troops I've seen," said Tenten.

After leaving Kyoshi to travel to Ba Sing Se she had seen many evils. Camps were women were used as nothing more then sex toys and men target practice. She and the others had freed some of the camps, but not all of them. Some were to well guarded while others had more then a few Masters of Not only fire Bending, but other powerful Martial Arts and weapons training.

Naruto looked at her. "It's true. I'm not like them because I've seen to much of this in my lifetime to care for it and wish for it to end," said Naruto. "I'm tired of Wars breaking out because of greed and power hungry fools. It should have ended during the Age of Shinobi, but I see that Hate carried over to another age,"

Tenten frowned at him. "What do you mean age of Shinobi? That is just a legend told to children who wish to become strong," said Tenten having heard the tales of powerful eyes, bodies unyielding, and people who could rival if not outright destroy the Avatar in a battle.

Naruto sighed. "The Age of Shinobi was real. I fought in 4 or 5 wars, and many more rebellions then I care to think about. I was according to my godfather the child that would bring peace or utter ruination to the world. I did both, and that was just in my first 15 years of life.

Tenten looked at Naruto in shock. "How can you have seen to much of it in your lifetime when your probably no older then me!" asked Tenten.

Naruto smirked. "Actually my true age is 2025, but who has time to count nowadays," said Naruto taking a sip of his soup.

Tenten looked at him in shock. "But how? you look so young!" asked Tenten.

Naruto shrugged. "In truth I don't even know myself. Maybe it was from a combination of seals used to keep me locked away and the fact I had a demon sealed inside my body when I was born, but here I am and here I shall stay," said Naruto.

Tenten was silent for a moment. "May I ask you something?" asked Tenten.

Naruto looked at her. "Go ahead and ask girl," said Naruto.

"In all of your life you must have seen some powerful weapons," said Tenten. After Naruto Nodded she went on. "What is the best weapon you ever seen or held?

Naruto closed his eyes as if in thought. "the strength of ones soul one person can change the world for better or worse how much depends on the strength of their convictions," said Naruto. Tenten thought he had finished, until he opened his eyes and stared right back at her. "Those who easily lose site of their goal and ideals always fall those who stay with it and fight there hardest are immortal through the memories of those around them. That is the strongest of all weapons,"

"What about your allegiance to the fire nation? To Princess Azula?" Asked Tenten spitting out the word Princess.

"What about it?" said Naruto once again shocking the Kyoshi Warrior. "My Allegiance is to Azula alone. That's like asking me about my Alliance to the Earth Kingdom. If I was loyal to one Man or Woman. It would be to that person and not the whole Nation," said Naruto.

Tenten stood up in anger. "But you've killed Earth Kingdom troops in cold blood!" yelled Tenten her fist shaking.

Naruto nodded. "I have as it was my job. I would do it again and again, unless Azula ordered me to stop," said naruto giving a small laugh. "Like she sould truly order that,"

Tenten grit her teeth "But their People!" yelled Tenten.

Naruto frowned. "And so are Fire Nation Troops. They knew what they were doing when they signed up to do battle. A solider is trained to fight and die for their Nation," said Naruto.

Tenten stood. "Maybe that's how you were trained, but we...," started Tenten only for Naruto to slam his hand on the table.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Naruto making Tenten back up. "You obvious don't get it! Were I come from we are taught the art of Assassination, Military tactics, and other such things! If you can't understand such things then your just as much a silly little girl as the Avatar is a naive little boy," said Naruto

Tenten growled, but didn't continue the conversion with Naruto.

Tenten stood and bowed to Naruto. "If you'll excuse me," said Tenten knocking on the door as two guards appeared and lead her back to her cell.

(Two days Later)

Naruto sat at his table writing a few orders when a man walked into his office. Naruto looked at the man. He wore green robes with gold trim and the Earth Kingdom Sign on the front, black pants, rock gloves and shoes.

Naruto dipped his pen and looked at the man. His skills at infiltration were at least Chunin, but Naruto was so much more and noticed him the second he entered the camp.

"Your not here to try and kill me so I assume your not an Assassin," said Naruto looking at the man.

The man bowed. "I am an Agent of the Dai Li. I was sent by Lady Azula and Long Fang to deliver this to you," said the man placing a scroll on the desk.

Naruto picked it up and opened the scroll.

_Naruto_

_We've captured the Water tribe girl. Return to my side Immediately. We have to plan the fall of the Avatar_

_Azula_

Naruto just smirked at the letter. "How long will it take us to return to Ba Sing Se?" asked d Naruto.

"A Day at most sir," said the Man.

Naruto rose from his seat. "Then let us leave," said Naruto.

0000000000000000000

(Male Hot springs)

Killjoy: Ahh this is great.

Zaara: nothing beats the Suna Hot springs. Hell I'm thinking of moving here.

Aang: (Sighs) Guys your suppose to help me figure out what's up with my wife

Killjoy: Dude you got to stop smothering her its a good way to lose her.

Aang: That Simple.

Zaara: (Nods) It's that Simple and if that doesn't work.

Zaara reaching into Pocket Dimension and pulls out a Book titled Icha Icha :Tatics

Killjoy: Maybe she should use her water whip to whip him into shape Haha

Zaara: (Grins) Maybe Aang will submit to her if she wants to be called Mistress

The Crazed writing brothers broke out laughing

Aang: (Blushing)

(A/ N)

(1) If you know Mass Effect then you Know Aria. One of my top 5 Characters that is not Shepard. We don't own Mass Effect.


	9. The Crossroads of Destiny

Aang:Are you sure the water whip is necessary

Katara: (With a smirk) Yes and I told you to call me Mistress in bed (CRACK)

Just outside their room at the table

Killjoy: (whispers to Azula Toph and Zaara ) what did i tell you she has a dominatrix kink to her.

Azula: Maybe she has always had control issues. No wonder she was unsatifyed in bed

Toph: I can't fucking believe it.

Zaara: Believe it. That chick is a fucking sadist with that damn whip

Killjoy: well at least she won't do it here.

Zaara: True and I suggest we leave before she tries to rope us into obedient servants

00000000000000000000

Speech

_Thought_

**Demon/Avatar state speech**

_**Demon thought**_

00000000000000000000

(Ba Sing Se- Throne Room)

Naruto walked into the Throne room to See the Dai Li standing before Azula and a man with a rather long braid wearing a green robe. He noticed the small signs of battle and realized that Azula, Mai and Ty Lee did not need his assistance to capture the seat of power in the City.

"Thank you for your assistance in taking over the city Princess Azula. Now comes the part where I double-cross you. Dai Li, arrest the Fire Nation Princess!" said the man Calmly and in a commanding voice.

None of the agents moved from their position to executive the order given surprising the Man.

"I said, arrest her! What is the meaning of this?" asked the man.

"I'll tell you the meaning of this. Their at a Crossroads," Said Naruto walking into the light and besides Azula.

"Naruto what kept you love!" asked Azula sarcasticly.

Naruto smirked. "I'm sorry my Sweet Azula. I was rather busy at the prison camp," said Naruto hugging her from behind by wrapping one arm around her waist and the other on her arm.

Azula shivered at this. She could feel it in her bones, the pleasure of his skin on hers, but now was not the time for such things as time was of the essence. She quickly removed herself from Naruto and walked close to the throne.

It's because they haven't made up their minds. They're waiting to see how this is going to end Long Fang," said Azula

"What are you talking about ?" asked the man now identified as Long Fang

Azula started dead into Long fangs eyes. Cold Amber meeting Cold and confused black. "I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing. So you had to struggle and connive and claw your way to power. But true power…the divine right to rule…is something you're born with. The fact is, they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne and which one is going to be bowing down. But I know. And you know," said Azula.

Naruto smirked at Long Fang seeing the man sweat in fear of Azula. Granted Azula was an amazing woman, but all her Amazement came in the form of a viper ready to strike. Naruto glanced at Azula and saw her sit down on the Throne crossing her legs in a single cold flourish.

Naruto turned back to Long Fang. "Well Long Fang? What shall you do?" asked Naruto.

Long fang was now truly frightened. Even if by some small miracle he defeated Princess Azula there was still the wild Card. Her servant who the men have called A Demon in human's skin.

Long Feng closes his eyes and drops his head, realizing that he has lost. Long Feng steps forward and bows before Azula. "You have beaten me at my own game Princess Azula," said log feng

Azula gave him a cold smile. "Don't flatter yourself. You were never even a player,"

(An hour later)

Naruto stood in front of a few Dai Li agents. About 15 of them. Azula had stated that it would be best if Naruto took the strongest of them and made them his personal soldiers. He only found 15 that were worth mentioning. They were all barely above Chunin, but just strong enough to do what needed to be done.

"I want you 15 to prepare for the entrance of the Fire Nation Army," said Naruto.

"How Sir?" asked The leader of the Dai Li.

Naruto looked at him. "What is your name?" asked Naruto.

The man straightened up. "Sir we forfeit our names upon entry into the Dai Li," said The man.

Naruto nodded. "I see, well from now on your name is Sosuke. Here's how it works. Azula has already told the others to take out those guarding the wall. Once done you shall open the gates of hell and allow the Fire Nation entrance to this city," said Naruto

Sosuke nodded, before turning around and telling his men to move out.

Naruto turned away and walked into the palace. Things were moving along smoothly. Azula was already taking care of her troublesome relatives, Mai was travailing to the wall with the fore mentioned Dai Li to take out the gate troops, and Ty Lee was taking care of any guards wondering around.

"This leaves me with nothing to do for the time being," said Naruto heading towards the throne room.

**(Warning Lemon {The Lemon everyone has been waiting on})**

Azula sat in the throne room with little to do. She knew the Avatar was in the city, but it would take sometime, at least a good 6 hours to reach the forgotten city taking the route he was. The problem Azula was having currently was that she was hot. She hadn't had a chance to touch or taste Ty Lee in weeks. And here in the seat of power inside the Great walls of Ba Sing Se. What a place to make love.

"Azula are you alright?" asked Naruto looking at Azula.

Azula turned to Naruto and nodded. "Yes i'm fine,"

Naruto walked up to Azula and caressed her face softly. "You don't look fine? In fact your hot and your face is red," said Naruto in an innocent way.

Azula blushed heavily as Naruto's hand went down to the single button holding her robe together. He flicked her robe open in one motion and gave her left nipple a small squeeze. Azula gasped and was about to slap Naruto had he not kissed her and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Azula stopped cold as Naruto took control of her mouth. Azula wasn't use to giving control up ever. Now however her body was hot and she felt herself becoming moist almost unnaturally fast.

"_Oh Agni! Is this how Mai felt when he kissed her?" thought Azula. _

Azula's hands went to Naruto's hair and gripped it tightly, almost pulling it out as he gripped her left breast and grabbed her arm, making her slender body almost mold with the chair she was in.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. "Still want to slap me Fire-hime?" asked Naruto.

Azula didn't respond and kissed Naruto again, this time working on his shirt. Azula wanted to get to his chest and felt her hands on his skin. When the last button came undone and Naruto removed the shirt Azula's hands flow to his chest. She loved the feel of his chest. The muscles in his chest were hard, but his skin was as soft as a Cudouchy's fur (1).

Naruto's hands found their way to Azula's stomach and Naruto found himself surprised by how soft, yet firm her stomach was. Naruto's hand's slowly made their way down and to her pants as he slowly removed the garments from her sexy legs, leaving nothing except his own pants in the way of intimacy.

The blonde smirked at Azula as his right hand touched her lower lips making her moan and grip his chest tightly, almost digging into his flesh.

Azula leaned forward and into Naruto's ear. "No more teasing. Take me now!" purred Azula.

Naruto looked into Azula's eyes, before giving her a small kiss on the neck. Naruto lined his manhood up to her maidenhood and entered her slowly. Azula gasped as this new sensation entered her body. This was much more intimate then Ty Lee's fingers or Tongue had ever been to her entrance. It was a connection that she couldn't have with Ty Lee. It was just...right.

Narutro for his part was in control as compared to the other times when he was just trying to get a release. Like with Mei he had a connection to Azula and today he had just taken that connection deeper by entering into her body.

The princess reached up and kissed Naruto on the lips as he slowly started to pump into her. Azula gasped in pleasure as her hips started to move on their own making their hips meet midway. They kept the rhythm going their hips slapping together in a wet slapping sound, sweat dripped down their bodies, and their eyes looked in a lustful gaze Naruto groaned as he bit Azula's nipples, making her moan as her pussy tightened around his cock as she came with a loud moan. Naruto groaned and filled her pussy with his seed.

**Lemon end.**

Naruto sat on the throne with Azula in his lap and a large robe draped over them. Azula was looking at Naruto wondering what happened and Why she allowed herself to have sex with Naruto? It was really the last thing she wanted to think about as she drifted off to sleep.

The blonde looked down at the princess before standing and walking to her chambers. It took him the better part of 15 minutes to get there, but once there he stopped at the door.

"No one is to enter these chambers without mine or Azula's permission," said Naruto to the Dai Li Agents in hiding around them.

The room they were in was truly fit for a king. The room itself was shaped 100 by 50, the bed was massive a good 20 ft with emerald green sheets, the wall were decorated with paintings and weapons from various ages and places around the world. Naruto laid Azula on the bed before going though the closet and pulling out a pair of silk Hakama, a jade kimono top with a golden dragon on it.

Naruto looked at himself in the full length mirror and thought that it looked pretty good on him. So did Azula if the looks he was getting was any indication. Azula got off the bed and pulled the large robe around her and walked up to Naruto swinging her hips in a seductive manner. She ran her hands over his arms and face, before giving him a kiss.

"You look like a king wearing such clothes," said Azula her eyes racking over his body.

Naruto grabbed Azula by her hips and pulled her into him before lifting her up and pushing her onto the wall and kissing her. Azula moaned as one of her feet touched the ground while Naruto's hands found her ass. She wanted, no craved his touch on her body and she wanted to take whatever she could get from her champion.

BANG BANG BANG.

Naruto's lips pulled away from Azula's as both growled in anger. "WHAT IS IT!" yelled Azula as Naruto pulled away and she closed her robe.

A dai Li Agent entered and bowed. "Forgive the intrusion mi lady and mi lord, but I thought it would be prudent to tell you that the Avatar and General Iroh will be approaching the forbidden city in a matter of moments.

Naruto and Azula looked at each other and while not saying anything their tactical minds allowed them to have a mental conversation. Azula walked over to a female closet and pulled out a pair of silk pants that were tight on her body, a pair of dragonfly boots, a no sleeved green silk robe that went to her knees, and a yellow sash.

Naruto nodded as he and Azula followed the agent to the underground passage.

"Is there anything I should do Lady Azula?" asked the man.

Azula looked at him. "Gather the other Dai Li agents. I think its time I had a talk with my brother and my new water tribe pet," said Azula with a wicked smile on her face.

(with Zuko and Katara)

Katara paced behind Zuko with a more then pissed off expression on her face as She turned to him. "Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait! Let me guess! It's a trap! So when Aang shows up to rescue me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches?" yelled Katara

Zuko turned around to face Katara. He gave the briefest of glances before turning back around, leaving a small silence between them.

"You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting Aang, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son! Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!" raged katara.

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Zuko just above a whisper.

"I don't! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!" yelled katara as her eyes started to water and she crouched down. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!"

Katara places a hand on her necklace as tears roll down her cheek and drip off her chin. Zuko turns his head further and looks sadly at her. Katara begins sobbing, holding her head to her chest and burying her head in her knees.

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common," said Zuko.

Katara stopped crying for a moment and looked at Zuko, surprised about what he had just said. She fell silent and tried to look anywhere, but at the young exiled prince who she had just tried to verbally destroy. They silence stretched on like a shadow as time passed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before," said Katara looking down shamefully.

"It doesn't matter," said Zuko

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face," said Katara.

"My face. I see," said Zuko turning away and places a hand to his scar.

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" stated Katara regretfully

"It's ok. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark.," said Zuko

Maybe you could be free of it," said Katara

A glimmer of hope flashes in the eyes of the exiled fire Nation prince as he turns back to the water tribe girl. "What?" asked Zuko

"I have healing abilities Zuko," said Katara.

Zuko sighed and looked away from her. "It's a Scar. It can't be healed," said Zuko.

Katara reaches under her shirt and holds up a small white vile with a blue water tribe top. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important," said Katara walking close to Zuko who locked eyes with her. "I don't know if it would work, but…" said Katara as she touched his face, his scar.

Zuko gently took her hand away. "Thank you. This is more kindness then I deserve," said Zuko.

Katara smiled at him. "No one is beyond kindness or redemption. It's what you have to...," started Katara only for Zuko to kiss her.

Katara's eyes widened before she closed her eyes and put her hands on Zuko's chest as he wrapped one of his arms around her bringing her closer to him and the other on her face. Katara was surprised at how much she not only enjoyed the kissed, but responded to it in kind. She felt Zuko's tongue run along her bottom lip asking for entrance to her own mouth. Katara opened her mouth and allowed him entrance.

Zuko couldn't lie and say that he didn't feel something for Katara. Be it respect for her bending skills or respect for her beliefs never wavering in this crazy world. Whatever it was it didn't matter at this time.

After a minute or so they broke away blushing. Both looked away from each other. The blush barley visible on Katara's more exotic dark skin.

"I'm sorry," said an embarrassed Zuko.

Katara bit her lip. "No it's alright. I haven't kissed anyone like that in a while," said Katara starting to blush

Before Zuko could say anything else a whole was busted into the wall with Aang and Iroh stepping out. Zuko and Aang locked eyes for a few moments, but the only thing between them was a bitter dislike and even a little hate.

Katara's eyes widened. "Aang!" yelled Katara running up to Aang and giving him a hug. "Aang, I knew you would come for me,"

"Zuko! My boy are you alright!"" asked Iroh giving his favored Nephew who he thought of as a son a massive hug.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar!" asked Zuko regaining some of his old fire in his eyes and voice.

Aang released Katara and glared at Zuko. "Saving you! That's what!" growled Aang hotly.

Zuko glared at Aang and tries to lunge at him, but Iroh grabs him, preventing him from causing a fight."Zuko, it's about time you and i have a heart to heart talk," said Iroh, before turning to Aang and katara. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you,"

Aang clasps his hands and bows respectfully to Iroh before running back through the hole in the cave. Katara slowly follows after him. She turns her head and takes one last sad glimpse at a sullen Zuko before exiting. Zuko looks at Katara. A Bit of longing in his heart for the water tribe girl he had come to respect over the last few months.

"Why Uncle?" asked Zuko looking anywhere but his Uncle's face.

Iroh squared his shoulders and looked at Zuko not as his nephew, but as the young man he had become. "You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" said Iroh the strength of his lost youth in his voice.

Zuko shuts his eyes, absorbing his uncle's words. Before he can process this wisdom and make it his own, Zuko is startled by a violent quake. A trail of crystals shoots out of the ground until they reach Iroh, encasing him in the thick glowing crystals. Zuko readies himself for an attack. Azula, Naruto, and two Dai Li agents slide down from the tunnel Zuko had entered through. Azula advances towards Zuko until his is directly between his uncle and his sister.

Naruto looked at the two agents. "Leave us," said Naruto with a commanding tone.

The two agents bowed. Both earth-bend a stone cube under their feet and slide back up the ramp, leaving the four to themselves for the time being.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko…you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you Zuzu?" said Azula appearing to really care for her brother.

"Release him immediately!" yelled Zuko glaring at Naruto as if he was the one who issued the order.

Instead of allowing Azula to correct him Naruto took a few steps forward until he was slightly behind Azula and off to her right. "I can't do that Prince Zuko. Your uncle would mettle in things he has no business meddling in," said Naruto.

Iroh glared at Naruto. "Like the fact that you were once trapped behind the doors of the Forbidden tower!" stated Iroh angrily.

Naruto and Azula's eyes widened a bit as Zuko looked at him in shock. "You knew what was behind the doors uncle?" asked Azula.

Iroh closed his eyes. "Of course I knew. When I went to the sprit world some 10 years ago I saw him there. I contemplated releasing him, but the danger he would bring to the world would have been inconceivable, but you have ignored the warnings and now you have brought forth death! A demon in man's form! A spirit that should not have been set free!" yelled Iroh.

Azula looked back to Zuko, but no longer underestimating her uncle. "It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself brother," said Azula as before Zuko's eyes she turned into the blue Dragon from his dreams and back again.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" yelled Iroh he to turning into the red dragon from his dreams, before changing back.

Zuko lowed his head slightly. "Uncle, Azula... I don't know what to do," said Zuko.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want," said Azula

"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want!" yelled Iroh.

Azula began to walk down the tunnel that Aang and Katara took with Naruto following her. As Azula disappeared Down the tunnel naruto stopped and turned to Zuko.

"You are free to choose your own path. The turmoil you give yourself is because you are not clear about your own future," said Naruto turning and following Azula.

(with Aang and katara)

Katara and Aang found themselves in what could have once been the grand croutyard of the Former palace it had a large stream going though the middle of it crystals everywhere, and a few statues.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph!" yelled Katara in a hurried voice.

A stream of blue fire rockets towards Aang and Katara from behind. Aang quickly turns around and earth-bends a wall of stone to protect them. The fire hits the wall with great force, knocking Aang back. Azula held her hands out her fingers still smoking from the attack.

"Azula deal with the girl. I want the Avatar myself!" yelled Naruto flying over Azula and bringing his leg down for a heel drop.

Aang gasped and jumped out of the way as Naruto heel hit the ground leaving a small crater.

Aang glared at Naruto. "Again! The last time we meet I kicked your butt!" yelled Aang as Naruto stood up and exited the crater.

Naruto ripped off his robe leaving only his pants. "Last time you fought to destroy the drill and I fought to stop you. This time if you and your little girlfriend want to leave you'll have to fight... TO THE DEATH!" yelled Naruto charging forward and throwing out a hay maker.

Aang gasped and flipped to the side while also sending out a wind blast. Naruto ducked to the left and ran though some hand signs.

"**Water style: Water drill bullet!" **yelled Naruto launching a drilling bullet of Water at Aang.

Aang gulped as he would only have a few seconds to block it, at least he would have if Katara didn't disrupt the attack.

"We fight as a team or we die as a team Aang," said Katara.

Azula came up on Katara with a flaming whip. Aang jumped up and unleased a wind punch sending Azula flying backwards. Naruto saw this and made a clone that appeared next to Azula stopping her decent. Azula sat her feet on the ground and wiped her bloody lip. Aang and Katara got back to back getting into their respective stances. Naruto and Azula looked at them, barely 15 feet from each other with Katara and Aang trapped in the center.

Naruto lifted his right hand as a ball of energy formed. Azula's left hand sparked as she began to gather lightning. Naruto throw the ball as Azula unleashed her lightning bolt. Aang shirted his foot making a thick wall of earth appear, while Katara brought up water and flash froze it. The two attacks were stopped, but both Aang and Katara were sent flying away from each other and towards Naruto and Azula.

Naruto caught Katara by her neck and dragged her along the ground before slamming her into a wall maknig her head bounce off it like a child's ball. Katara groaned in pain, but remembering some of the lessons her brother taught her she kicked off the wall while latching onto the arm that had her throat and twisted until both of them hit the ground with Naruto in an arm bar. Katara raised her hips and pulled down on Naruto's arm until she heard a snap.

Naruto grunted in pain as Katara rolled away before encasing Naruto in ice. "Don't move for that spot now," said katara in a teasing voice, before turning to go and help Aang with Azula.

Naruto groaned. "How humiliating. Letting that little water tribe girl break my arm as she did," said Naruto as his arm started to heal. It would take several moments to do so.

Katara runs around the smoldering wall and bends the water in the channel. She charges at Azula and brings the water crashing down on her. Azula deflects the attack with a short blast of fire. Katara keeps her momentum and spins the water around her, smashing it into the floor and creating a large wave. Azula stomps the ground and flings her hands out, making a wall of fire that evaporates the wave coming at her. The resulting steam hides Azula from view. Aang and Katara look left and right, preparing for a sneak attack.

A moment later, Azula jumps out of the steam from one of the larger crystals high above. She attacks with two blue fire balls which Aang and Katara extinguish by bending the water from the channel into a shield. Azula lands on a piece of rock jutting out from one of the large columns. Aang shoots his fists forward and brings his palms down, sending a shock-wave through the ground and into the column, destroying it. Azula gasps and drops down between Aang and Azula, pointing her fingers at both of them. Azula looks back and forth between the two of them nervously, waiting for their next move.

Suddenly, a blast of red fire lands between Aang and Azula. They shield themselves from it and turn towards the new opponent, Zuko. He is wearing a simple brown shirt and brown pants, having shed his outer robes. Zuko draws closer to them, poised in his fire-bending stance. He looks to Azula, who gazes back at him harshly. Zuko then looks to Aang. The air bender gasps just before Zuko punches forward, shooting a fire ball at him. Aang reacts just in time and protects himself by air-bending a spiral of wind around his body. He jumps back to gain distance as the flame is dispersed. The camera pans to Azula. She smiles at Zuko's decision and attacks Katara, waving her arm in an arc and throwing a jet of fire at the water bender with an underhand toss. Katara bends the water from her flask and extinguishes the fire. Zuko glared at Aang as he started furiously sending fireballs at Aang with a series of punches.

Aang jumped back hoping none of them would hit, but was so focused on Zuko he didn't have time to react to the kick that sent him skidding across the ground. Aang flipped backwards and upright before starting between the two men who wanted him dead. Aang barely had time to bring up two earth shields as both men throw fire balls at him. Zuko broke off his attack as katara attacked him with a large whip of water. Aang jumped out from between then shields only for Azula to fly in and hit Aang with a fire punch to his stomach sending him flying.

"Zuko take care of the girl. Naruto and I shall handle the Avatar!" yelled Azula only to block a fireball from her own uncle.

Naruto and Azula turned to look at Iroh, who had taken a fighting stance. Naruto looked at Iroh with a hard gaze that only belonged to two men who had seen much in their short lives.

"I don't have time to deal with you. Azula I leave your uncle to you," said Naruto cutting his hand and running though hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu,"

A puff of smoke appeared and quickly disappeared revealing a young woman who appeared to be about Azula's age with long red hair, black dimension shaped eyes pale skin with blue scales over her eyes and down the bridge of her nose, large c-cupped breasts, wearing a battle Kimono.

She looked at Naruto. "You Aang brother dear?" asked the woman.

Naruto frowned at her. "I don't have time for your games Ria. Help Azula out," said Naruto charging Aang.

Ria turned to look at Azula. "You must be the girl my brother has taken a liking to," said Ria sniffing the air. "I don't like the way you smell, especially with my brothers sent," said Ria turning away from Azula and towards Iroh.

(with Aang and Naruto)

Naruto appeared next to aang and kicked him making him slide across the ground maing him cough up blood. Naruto glared at Aang. Naruto slowly walked up to to slowly recovering Aang. Aang tried to bend a pillar.

"Weak," said Naruto kicking Aang in his face.

Aang twisted slightly before Naruto grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the ground hard. Aang yelled out in pain. Aang flipped up and kicked Naruto in the face and gained some distance. Aang spit out blood from his mouth again ashe got into a fighting stance. Naruto folded his arms.

"Why do you fight for peace Aang?" asked Naruto.

Aang narrowed his eyes. "I fight to bring balance to the world. It was my fault that the world is the way it is.

Naruto sighed. "Your such a kid. The way to bring about peace is not the way to go. I was the chosen child of peace, but all around me there was death. I couldn't even save the woman I loved," said Naruto.

Aang glared at Naruto. "I'm sorry about that but destroying the world won't bring her back," said Aang.

Naruto chuckled. "Destroy the world. Please. Only fools would try to destroy the world. I just want to live. Peace is not forever. No matter what you do or ho hard you try someone will always suffer," said Naruto.

Aang throws an air blast at naruto. Naruto breaks though it and throws Aang into the dirt. Aang looks around and sees an Army of Dai Li Agents surrounding Katara Iroh on the ground panting.

"There are to many of them," said Aang as the Guru's words came back to him.

"_**The only way is to let her go,"**_

Aang turns away from Azula and Zuko and earth bends a crystal shelter tent. Aang starts meditating. Inside Aang's mind, a giant version of himself in the Avatar State, the Avatar Spirit, holds an air bending sphere with a normal-sized version of himself in the Avatar State. Back in the crystal shelter, Aang enters the Avatar State and the crystal shelter starts glowing, alerting those outside. Inside the shelter, Aang opens his glowing eyes and starts levitating above the crowd. The camera shows Katara looking up to Aang with hope. But before Aang can let Katara go and control the Avatar State, a bolt of lightning strikes him in the back. Cut to Azula in lightning summoning position with her fingers smoking. The Avatar Spirit lets go of Aang and falls out of the plane of existence.

Katara's eye widen in shock. She moves around in a hard pattern and making large wave knocking everyone away as she rode a wave an caught Aang.

Naruto looked at this all with a sort of guilt in his heart. Aang was already dead. No need for him to worry. "Fisnish the girl. There is no room for loose ends," said Naruto.

The Dai Li move in on them, but stop as a wall of fire appears in front of Katara and Aang with Iroh glaring at the Dai Li.

"GO! You have to get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can!" yelle Iroh taking down 5 agents at once.

Katara nods and using a wave to take her and Aang out of the underground.

(gang a few minutes later)

The Gaang sat on top of Appa as Katara held aang.

"Katara I don't feel a heartbeat!" said Toph worried about her friend.

Katara removed the veil of spirit water and placed it on Aang's burned back. It glowed a spirit blue before Aang breathed. Katara hugged Aang tears clear in her eyes.

(Throne room of Ba Sing Se)

The dai li all bowed before Azula, Zuko,and Naruto.

"We did it Princess Azula. The City that stood as the sole opponent the fire Nation could not defeat for a hundread years has fallen," said Naruto.

Azula smiled at her lover. "That's right. And it's thanks to my brother," said Azula.

"I betrayed uncle," said Zuko saddly and unsure if he made the right choice.

Azula stood from the throne and place her hand on her older brother's shoulder. "No Zuko. He betrayed you, me, our family, and our Nation. We we return home Father will welcome you as a War hero," said Azula.

"But I don't have the Avatar. What if he dosn't restore my honor?" asked Zuko.

Naruto placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "A man must restore his own honor Prince Zuko. And today you did just that,"said Naruto.

Above them sitting just out of sight Ria looked at them with a smirk. "Things will soon become fun," said Ria.

00000000000000000

Killjoy: Wow I almost feel sorryfor Aang. If it wasn't for the fact that it must have been mind blowing.

Zaara: I bet you 100 yen it was.

Toph: I didn't think they had it in them.

Azula: Yeah remids me of two rabbits

Aang:Ow my back

Katara: (Hugh smile onher face)

AN

1: Think of a Chinchilla and Fox mixed. This creature was created by killjoy3000.


	10. Returning to the Fire Nation!

Cat: Naruto X Avatar The Last Air-bender

Title: Shadow of the Fire Princess

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Azula/Mai/Ty Lee

Summary:

Zaara: We're back!

Azula: Finally! What kept you fools!? It's been almost a year!

Killjoy: Blame Zaara

Toph: We do.

Katara: Hey Korra what are you doing here?

Korra: Whoops. Sorry wrong show.

Speech

_Thought/Flashback_

**Avatar State/Demonic state/Sprits**

For those of you who don't know. We do not own Avatar. If we did Sokka would not have had such a girlfriend like Suki.

00000000000000000

(Fire Nation ship)

Naruto gave a small smirk to his three lovers as they were all passed out in bliss of the pleasure they just received from him. All three girls had their hair out of their usual styles and the covers were thrown all over the place.

Naruto got up and quickly dawned his pants as well as a long red jacket before walking out of the room and walking onto deck. Ignoring everything else, but what he saw. Zuko was stating by the railing. Naruto slowly walked up to him and slapped him on the back. Zuko nearly went off the ship, but managed to regain his balance.

"Hows it hanging Zuko?" asked Naruto trying to be friendly to his Masters brother.

"It's been nearly three years since I was banished from my country... my home. All that time I spent out In the world hunting the Avatar and when I finally do get the chance to capture him... I betrayed my uncle. After so long I'm not sure if I'm ready to return... Ready to face my father," said Zuko.

Naruto sighed. "Your a damn fool Zuko," said Naruto as he turned to leave. "Whatever happened during your time away made you stronger for it. You are a man without your father's approval. Your father is a man... Your uncle is a man. The things that happened, our choices rest squarely on our shoulders. No matter what you are told or what is said remember that your destiny, your honor, your actions and their consequences are yours and yours alone," said Naruto.

"Funny. That's something uncle would have said," said Zuko quietly.

Naruto returned to the room to see Ty Lee was up. Naruto couldn't stop the grin on his face if he tired.

(Fire Nation)

The people of the Fire Nation gathered at the foot of the Palace to await the Address by the royal advisers to the princess. Rumors had been flying over the last few weeks about what many had heard as the Fall of Ba Sing Se. Many believed them to be false. Ba sing Se had never fallen. Not in the last thousand years since the walls were erected.

"BE SILENT!" yelled two elderly women walking into the area and addressing the crowd.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the Enemy and entered the Earth kingdoms capital! In the Heart of Ba Sing Se she found her Brother. The Fierce and Determined Banished Prince Zuko and together they faced the Avatar!" started Li.

"AND HE FELL! AND THE EARTH KINGDOM FELL!" yelled Lo and Li

"Azula's agents, led by The NEW Grand General and personal Bodyguard to the Princess. Naruto Quickly overtook the City. They went to Ba Sings Se's great walls...," started Lo

"AND BROUGHT THEM DOWN!" yelled Lo and Li

"The Armies of the Fire Nation surged though the Walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing The Fire Nation's greatest victory!" yelled Li

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood on top of the walls with the Dai Li around him. The 12 he had selected along with the leader of them._

"_Lord Naruto we are ready," said Sosuke_

"_Do it," said Naruto turning and walking away as the Dai Li brought down the walls allowing the Armies of the Fire Nation to enter the city and quickly assume control. _

_Flashback End_

"Now the Heroes have returned Home!" yelled Lo and Li.

"Your Princess AZULA!" yelled Lo talking for the first time alone.

"And after three long, hard years! Your Prince has returned," said Li

ZUKO!" they yelled together

Azula and Zuko arrived out of the palace at the same time. Azula raveling in the cheers, while Zuko seemed conflicted. No one saw this, except Naruto

(Captured Fire Nation ship)

Sokka walked the deck as he looked out over the seas. The water was warm, nothing like the cold seas he was accustomed to. He drew parallels between the rest of the world and his home. Sokka knew that as a warrior he should never get home sick, but the truth is that he was homesick almost as much as Katara was.

"Sokka... What are you doing outside?" asked Katara walking up onto the deck.

Sokka smiled at Katara. He sometimes forgot that his sister was able to read him like she did. Katara's left her hair down after the scrap with The Royal siblings. She also took the sleeves off of her clothes. She had also helped him manage his now slightly long hair. Over the last few weeks his simple wolfs tail grew long, almost past his shoulder blades, so Katara took the ends and rolled them into about 30 braids. (1)

Sokka closed his eyes and took in a breath. He quickly reopened them to look at Katara. "Home. I was thinking about the kids and Gran back home Katara. Are they safe? Are they warm enough? Is there enough food to go around," said Sokka.

Katara sighed. "We can't worry about that now Sokka. We have other matters to worry about," said Katara.

Sokka. Nodded. "What about Aang?" asked Sokka.

Katara's eyes narrowed. "Dad is watching him for us right now," said Katara. A bit of bite to her voice.

Sokka sighed. Ever since reuniting with their father almost two weeks ago Katara had done nothing but be cold and distant from him. Sokka could understand somewhat. The day they reunited Sokka had actually Decked him.(2)

"Katara I know what your thinking, but you have to forgive him eventually," said Sokka.

Katara glared at the water before turning to leave. "I don't have to do a thing Sokka," said Katara.

(In the Fire Nation Palace)

Naruto walked the palace grounds wearing basic training gear. He really didn't have much to do at the moment. Sure he could have Mai or Ty lee in his bed currently, but he wasn't really in the mood for that right now. Azula and Zuko were both in a meeting with the Fire lord, The Dai Li were guarding Azula and a few other things on Naruto's orders, and walking around the city seemed pointless.

Naruto stopped walking for a moment and looked around the area. The grounds were never empty no matter the time of day. Weather it was soldiers or the palace caretakers walking around, someone was always around. Narrowing his eyes he turned around and glared at the figure that stood before him.

The figure was wrapped in a black cloak and stood at about 6'5 with long black hair pulled into a ponytail with long bangs

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

The man didn't say anything and instead charged at Naruto before making two small flame daggers. Naruto groaned in annoyance. The man swiped at Naruto with the dagger. Naruto took a step back and the man moved in with an intense strike. Naruto grabbed the man's arm and twisted him around before taking him to the ground hard.

Before the man could recover Naruto snapped his neck. "An Assassin. Either Not very skilled in the art or a rookie if his display was anything to go off of," said Naruto aloud. As he heard the sounds of heavy armored feet met his ear.

"Lord Naruto!" yelled the head of the guards. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes. I'm actually wondering why this area of the castle is currently closed?" asked Naruto.

The head guard frowned. "I was told only this morning that this area would be closed for maintenance my lord. This came down from the Fire Lord himself," said The guard.

Naruto nodded. "Thank you," said Naruto turning to leave. "You have confirmed something I was wondering," said Naruto.

(Later that Day- Sundown)

Azula was relaxing in one of the many natural hot springs that were scattered thought out the palace grounds with a hand maiden or two subbing her feet. Azula had to set on the left of her father while Zuko had sat on the right during a war Council after Ozai talked to both siblings one on one and then together. Azula let out a sigh of relief as her muscles relaxed. Azula felt a presence behind her. Only one person was brave/strong enough to sneak up on her.

"What do you need Naruto? Can't you see I'm relaxing," said Azula as if she was talking to a mere servant that had annoyed her.

"We need to talk Azula," said Naruto his voice icy.

Azula picked up on the tone in an instant. "Leave me and the General to speak in private," said Azula.

The maidens quickly gathered their bushes and left the area. Once they were alone Naruto's eyes glowed before a small bubble surrounded them. The reason Naruto did this was simple. Information. Jiraya wasn't the hapless pervert he always acted. The man reason he entered into peeping was because tongues seemed to loosen in the hot springs, bars, and brothels. A whore may not seem like much, but a few of them had information that could spark revolutions. Naruto would never be so careless as to allow information to slip to the enemies.

"We're alone. Speck," said Azula.

"I was attacked by an assassin in the western part of the palace. Were you aware that that area was closed for matinee?" asked Naruto.

Azula rubbed her chin. "That makes no sense. The western part of the Palace was repaired last winter after some structural damage for a Snow storm," said Azula.

"I knew it," said Naruto. "I was targeted by your father. He's out to get me,"

Azula looked at Naruto with a glare that would have set him on fire. "My father would never get rid of such a powerful asset," said Azula.

Naruto narrowed his own eyes. "Do not presume to know that Azula. Your father is a man obsessed with his Legacy. He burned your brother for giving a valid point during a War council. During my own War councils I had 2 or three people speak out against me for the simple fact that I would have abandoned entire city's just to get the advantage over an enemy. I banished them for my council for a time. Only a meeting or two, but never out right harmed them," said Naruto

"It is possible that your father also fears losing his throne to me or maybe even you," said Naruto.

Azula stood out of the water and quickly dawned her bathing robe. "If what you say is true then Father has overstepped his position," said Azula in a _**rare **_show of anger at her father for trying to kill her servant.

Naruto walked up to Azula and gently touched her cheek. "Do not be reckless Azula. Do not be hesitant either," said Naruto as he vanished into nothing.

(With Ozai)

Ozai sat on his throne eyes narrowed and only the flames the flames behind him as he didn't feel like keeping the towering inferno's up currently. Contrary to what many people believed Ozai wasn't as strong as people preserved him to be. He was more cunning then his brother was and a lot more deadly since he would kill if need be. All Fire benders of the Upper level could use Lightning despite the fact that only the royal fire Benders were allowed to do outside only in defense of the Crown.

Ozai walked the path to hell with all the bravado, but none of the Godly power. That honor went to his daughter Azula who wielded the Legendary blue flames. Stories were often told about the flames of colors. During the great times there were fire benders that controlled colored flames. The strongest of which was said to belong to the Gods of Hell. The Black flames. Iroh had claimed to have seen such flames on his trip to the spirit world.

That was one of the reasons he trained Azula to be his sword and not a shield. Shields became... dented over time and useless. A sword was so much more useful. Even when broken a sword could kill. So even on the Day Azula was broken she would have her uses. Siring a progeny was the only option he had if she sired a child and turned against him... He would even have her name the child after him should be be a boy.

Ozai was brought out of his musing as a Royal messenger walked in. "What is it?" asked Ozai.

The messenger bowed. "My Lord I was told to deliver a simple message from Lord Naruto," said The messenger.

Ozai's blood ran cold and his hairs stood on end. "What is the message?"

"He said 'Sorry Ozai... Better Luck Next time," said the Messenger.

The Flames around the room sparked to live almost reaching the ceiling. "I have my own message," said Ozai as sparks found the tips of his fingers as he fired a bolt of lightning at the Messenger.

The Messenger screamed in pain. Blood boiled in his body as it leaked from his nose, mouth and eyes. After only a minute Ozai increased the power taking the poor man off his feat and sending him across the room. Once he was nothing but corpse of smoked meat Ozai stopped. he called for the guards to remove the smoldering and sticking corpse

Ozai was now worried even if his face didn't show it.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat inside of the Prison with Iroh sitting across from him acting as if he had lost his mind. Naruto was sitting on a chair.

"You can quit pretending Iroh. I can see it from here," said Naruto in annoyance.

Iroh's eyes gained a sharp look as he became more refined. "I see," said Iroh. "If you know I'm only acting then why are you here?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Information on Ozai's assassins," said Naruto.

"What do you mean his Assassins? Ozai. Last I heard they were all killed during an attempt on the Earth king some years ago," said Iroh.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Well their back. If not in grater number. I've been the victim of two attempts. The last one I'm sure was just a probing attempt," said Naruto.

Iroh raised a brow. "That sounds like one of the non bender assassins," said Iroh.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks that all I needed to know," said Naruto getting up and turning to leave.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Iroh making Naruto stop in his tracks. "I answered your questions now I need you to tell me something. Why are you bringing war to these lands! Why not fight to save them!?" asked Iorh.

Naruto smiled. "The same reason I turned my back on the teaching of the Toads. Love will make a man dive right though the fires of hell and even attempt to kill a god for the person he loves," said Naruto.

"Your doing all this... For love," said Iroh shocked.

Naruto took a coin out of his pocket and tossed it to Iroh. Iroh caught it and examined the coin. It was ancient. Almost older then the era. A Priceless artifact.

"Love and hate are two sides of the same thing. I hate the current world as much as I love Azula," said Naruto as he continued to walk leaving a stunned Iroh behind.

(In Azula's Room- an hour later)

"So what is our next Move Azula?" asked Ty Lee laying under the covers with her head in Azula's cleavage. Mai sat on a chair and Naruto by the door with his eyes closed.

"I need to know the plans of the Avatar's group and those of Zuko," said Azula blowing blue flames into the air.

"Easier said then done," said Mai. "We don't know if the Avatar is alive or not," said Mai.

Naruto smirked at this. "He's alive alright," said Naruto making the women look at him.

"How do you know if he's alive or not?" asked Azula eyes narrowed.

Naruto put his hands in his pocket. "Because that kid is to stubborn to die, as well as the fact that he want's to bring about 'peace'. He'll fight, he'll struggle, he'll taste death time and time again," said Naruto turning to leave. "Only when he knows he reaches his full potital will I kill him,"

(Camp of The Gaang)

**Warning Lemon**

Sokka was tossing and turning in his bed, sweat rolling down his face as he saw Suki and Yue servicing his man meat Suki soon took him fully into her warm and inviting mouth feeling the pressure build up in his cock he grabbed Suki's head and started to thrust into her mouth.

Grunting loudly he forced his cock almost down her throat unleashing a turen of his seed into her mouth

Sokka slowly opened his eyes and was almost shocked by what he saw. Toph was licking her lips with what Sokka knew to be his seed! She was as naked as the day she was born and Sokka arms were trapped in stone.

"Toph what the hell is going on?" asked Sokka.

Toph smirked. "I was sleeping soundly when I heard you moaning over in you tent," said Toph.

Sokka growled in the back of his throat. "Men Don't moan," said Sokka.

"Once I saw how hard you were," started Toph ignoring him. "And how fucking horny I was I decided, hey why not fuck this guy sitting right here," said Toph with a smirk.

Before Sokka could protest Toph positioned herself above Sokka's waiting erection, She dropped down on his cock and stiffed the moan that nearly escaped her mouth. Sokka was not the first boy she had ever been with. Hell he wasn't even the largest, but something about the way his blood pulsed, the sound of his voice, the taste of him sent shivers running though her body. Of course she would lie if she was ever asked.

Sokka was enraged by the way this little cunt was 'taking' advantage of his bound form. Sokka was still a warm blooded male and the fact he was cock deep inside such a tight pussy barely quarreled his rage. A cry alerted Sokka to the fact that Toph had cum. Toph fell forward and panted slightly.

"That was fun Snuzzles, but now I want you. To. Fuck. me. Hard!" said Toph releasing Sokka.

The minute... no the second Sokka was free and able he grabbed Toph's hips and slammed up into them. Toph screamed as Sokka ruthlessly pounded into her sopping wet pussy.

"Damn your a tight little slut!" grunted Sokka.

"ugh... ugh... ugh... That's right! Savage! Shit... fuck me like the slut I am! Yelled Toph her pussy tightening with each thrust.

Sokka gripped Top's hips with his hands as she let out a scream of pleasure. Sokka grit his teeth before he pulled out of Toph and sprayed his seed all over her stomach and her pussy.

**Lemon end**

Sokka fell slightly on top of Toph ho was chuckling lightly before kissing Sokka on the lips. Top got up and slipped on her clothes.

"We have to do this again Snuzzles. Although next time I want you to finsih inside me," said Toph leaving to her own tent.

Both were unaware of the eyes that watched them.

(With Zuko and Naruto)

Zuko stood opposite Naruto in the training grounds before throwing attakcs at the Genreal. Naruto side-stepped each attack, before appearing before him and punching him in the stomach. Zuko went flying before landing and rolling on the ground. Zuko got up and made two flaming whips appear before attacking him with the whips. Naruto jumped over the whips and put his boots in Zuko's chest. Zuko hit the ground hard and had hacking coughs.

"That's enough Zuko," said Naruto. "Your fire bending is impressive, but it's not your forte. You might want to stick with your swords,"

"So what your going to put me down for not being a prodigy like Azula?" asked Zuko enraged.

Naruto grabbed his robe and threw it over his combat clothes. "That would make me the biggest hypocrite in the world. Before I was Hokage I was the Dead last, the weakest... I trained, I fought, I bleed, I cried, I clawed my way to power," said Naruto.

Zuko nodded at this, contemplating Naruto's words.

(With Suki)

Suki was in the middle of her sit-ups as sweat poured down her body. She had been moved the the Boiling rock Prison several weeks ago and had nothing to do. The Warden was a Strict man, but he had a code. Any guard found abusing their power (IE raping a prisoner) was dealt with permanently.

She was about to start her next set when she hard two guards outside of her cell.

"Hey did you hear about the Avatar?" asked the guard. A female from the sounds of it.

"Yeah," said a male voice. "his whole damn team bought the farm,"

the woman chuckled. "To bad that happened. I heard that the two water tribe kids are gone. Form what I understand those Wet's are exotic and rare in the slave Markets," said the woman.

"Lets get back to our rounds. That old bastard Wong (3) won't be happy if we leave to go and fuck. To bad. I was looking forward to having fun with that one broad," said the male.

Suki stood up and started ti cry. "Sokka," said Suki

(With the Gaang)

Aang sat cross legged with his eyes closed trying to gain access to the cosmos, but it just wasn't happening. Katara was minding the soup. The only people missing where Toph and Sokka who left nearly 30 minutes ago to gather fire wood. Katara had a feeling hat they were doing more then gathering wood.

She had been awake 2 nights ago when Toph had... for lack f better term raped Sokka and then Sokka taking his time to get himself off. Katara knew most of Sokka's sexual exploits as he knew of hers. Sure she didn't have the chance to have sex while in the south pole since most of the boys had left to fight, but Jet, Haru, and Even 2 or three random flings.

"Hey Katara we're back," said Sokka.

Katara was brought out of her mind as she looked to see her brother and the younger girl. They had a fair amount of firewood. Katara smiled at her brother before nodding and taking the wood and adding it to the fire.

Sokka looked at Aang. "Is he still at it?" asked a worried Sokka.

"Yes... and Nothing is working," said Aang opening his eyes and looking at Sokka. "My 7th Chakra is blocked. I can't go into the Avatar State,"

Big whoop. Your still a Master of Earth, Water, and Fire bending. Just use that and kick the royal flaming chicken off his throne!" said Toph.

Aang looked down. "It's not that simple Toph," said Aang.

Toph glared at Aang. "It's as easy as shoving your dick in a willing pussy. Just do it," said Toph.

At her last words everyone blushed. Sokka thinking of the things that did not to long ago, Katara thinking of her some of her past conquests and Aang thinking about what Katara would do with her body. What everyone forget they were teenagers with Sex on the brain?

"TOPH! I want a word please?" asked Katara.

Toph shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say Sugar queen," said Toph.

Toph followed Katara several feet away from the boys into a small clearing. Pnce there Katara turned to Toph with a glare.

"Whatever it is that you and Sokka are doing I want it to end right now," said Katara.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's not like your his wife or anything like that. Sokka is a grown man and I'm a woman. What we get up to in our own time is our business," said Toph.

Katara would be red with anger if she could. "Your 14! Sokka is 18! He's 4 years your senior!" yelled Katara.

Toph looked at her fingers (as if she could) "Look Sugar Queen the fact of the matter is that this is expected of me. By the time most society girls are 16 they've already had several lovers, even if they are married. My mother married my father at 13. on the night of their wedding both of them took a slave into a separate room and had fun, before they did each other. Fact is whatever I do I'm within my rights," said Toph.

Katara folded her arms. "I'm serious Toph. This is your only warning," said Katara.

"And if I don't comply?" asked Toph, before a cut appeared on her face.

Toph reached up and touched her face as blood dripped down. "Then you and me are going to fight," said Katara walking away.

Toph smirked. "To bad Sugar Queen. I do what I want and to hell with what you want," said Toph.

0000000000000000

Zaara: Not my fault. Blame the Damn plot bunnies. Also read and review.

Killjoy: Yeah Yeah

Azula: Silence. Toph say good-bye to the readers. I think i'll burn them alive

Toph: Bye guys.

A/N

1: Movie Sokka

2: you can't tell me that Sokka didn't want to deck his pops for leaving them alone for three years when their people needed to be defended!

3: He didn't have a name.


End file.
